La Communauté de l'Anneau
by Lehonora
Summary: Finie et sera sans doute en réécriture. Et si Aragorn avait une fille avec un lourd secret ? Si Aragorn était partagé entre son devoir de père et celui de guerrier ? Quel choix devratil faire pour lui et sa fille ? Version du SDA à ma façon, Tome I finit. Tome II : Les deux tours en cours.
1. Ombre du passé

L'Ombre du passé

L'Anneau, le Fléau d'Isildur. C'était l'unique nom qui hantait ses pensées depuis la dure nouvelle. L'Anneau Unique a été retrouvé et se tenait entre les mains d'innocents, ignorant son pouvoir corrupteur. Elle avait toujours su que ce jour viendrait, mais pas aussi vite. La guerre avançait à grands pas et désormais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se montrera plus vil, avide de récupérer ce qui lui appartenait.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle avait quitté le Pays de Dùn pour le Nord. Elle chevauchait à travers champs et forêt afin d'éviter les routes, qui n'étaient plus très sûrs depuis un certain temps, malgré la présence des Dùnedain sur les lieux. Les espions de l'Ennemi parcouraient les terres les plus reculées du Mordor alors que d'ordinaire, ils ne passaient que rarement les Monts Brumeux. Sauron sentait que son bien était retrouvé mais il ignorait encore où chercher.

La cavalière n'était plus très loin de sa destination : les Collines du Tent, au cœur du Royaume Perdu d'Arnor. Elle s'était hâtée après avoir fait un détour afin d'échapper à ses poursuivants et espérait qu'ils avaient abandonné car elle ne se sentait plus capable de les combattre ou de tenir sur son étalon lancé à brides abattues. La fatigue et la douleur de sa blessure s'étaient accrues, ce qui l'affaiblissaient considérablement depuis trois jours.

Elle ralentit l'allure de sa monture et guetta les alentours. La nuit arriva mais ses sens hérités des Elfes lui étaient d'un grand avantage, sa vue perça l'obscurité et son ouïe détecta le moindre son. Elle sentait la présence des Dùnedain mais ne put les voir. Ils savaient se faire oublier s'ils le voulaient.

Soudain, une flèche siffla dans l'air noir de la nuit avant de se planter devant son cheval qu'elle retint de se cabrer. Deux hommes, arcs bandés, sortirent des buissons mais elle remarqua une ombre dans l'arbre d'où était venue la flèche. Ils portaient des vêtements vert foncé ou marron, ce qui les confondaient à la nature. Leur silhouette grande et forte était typique des Dùnedain, ainsi que leurs cheveux bruns voir noirs, et le plus souvent, leurs yeux étaient bleus ou gris.

Reconnaissant la jeune fille, ils baissèrent leur arme.

- Charmant accueil Hommes de l'Ouest !

- Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés pour vous, nous vous attendions plus tôt.

Les Dùnedain avaient une grande estime envers elle et ils la respectaient. Elle était beaucoup aimé des Rôdeurs qui l'appréciaient pour son fort caractère, sa bonne humeur et son humour durant les pires situations, mais ce qui les amusait le plus était son entêtement. Et sa beauté était telle qu'ils la comparaient à une étoile, sa chevelure châtaigne avait des reflets d'or et le bleu gris de ses yeux où brûlait une flamme pénétrait le cœur des hommes.

- J'ai été traquée comme une bête en quittant les plaines de Dùn. J'ai été forcé de faire un détour mais je crains que cela ne les ait pas arrêté, je sens toujours leur présence.

Les hommes s'empressèrent de la rassurer.

- N'ayez crainte, s'ils s'approchent, nous leur réservons un accueil chaleureux. Le camp est à cinq minutes d'ici. Continuez tout droit.

- Merci et soyez prudents.

Et elle repartit au galop dans la direction indiquée. Elle avait hâte d'arriver afin de soulager sa blessure qu'elle n'avait pas prit la peine de soigner malgré sa gravité. Enfin, elle vit le feu de camp où les Dùnedain sourirent à son approche. Elle descendit doucement de sa monture et un homme s'avança vers elle.

- Ton arrivée, si tardive soit-elle, me rassure Eldariel. Je t'attendais plus tôt. Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est une longue histoire, plaisanta-t-elle.

L'homme et la fille rirent et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle comprenait sa protection envers elle, malgré qu'elle souhaitait être considérée comme une adulte et non comme une enfant, Halbarad ne cessait de veiller sur elle, c'est-à-dire honorer le serment fait à sa naissance il y a maintenant seize ans.

Soudain, elle ressentit sa douleur revenir et se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte d'Halbarad.

- Qu'as-tu ?

Il la regarda gravement. Eldariel pâlit et mit sa main sur son épaule gauche en tombant à genoux.

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste était prise en embuscade et….

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu blessée ? s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Elle leva ses yeux humides par la douleur vers lui.

- Trois jours.

Halbarad enleva la main de la jeune fille et vit le sang transpercer ses habits. Sans hésitation, il arracha toute la manche gauche de peur que les vêtements se collent à la peau ensanglantée. La blessure était profonde et s'étendait du haut de l'épaule jusqu'en bas du dos. Les Rôdeurs à proximité ayant vu ce qui s'était passé, s'approchèrent inquiets, mais Halbarad les repoussa vivement.

- Eloignez-vous. Laissez-la respirer, dit-il en leur faisant signe de reculer. Tu as besoin de soin d'urgence.

Il l'aida à se lever et se dirigea vers une grande tente. A l'intérieur, il y avait assez de place pour contenir une vingtaine de blessé. Agret était le médecin de l'unité, il fit installer Eldariel au fond, mais celle-ci refusa.

- Non, je dois m'occuper de Silmanarë.

Halbarad l'obligea à s'asseoir, tandis qu'Agret faisait bouillir de l'eau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je m'en chargerai.

- Halb….

- Ta blessure s'est infectée et cela risque de s'aggraver si elle n'est pas soignée. Reste tranquille.

Elle n'osa pas répliquer. Il l'embrassa sur le front et la laissa aux bons soins de son ami. En sortant de la tente, il se dirigea directement vers les chevaux qui étaient tous regroupés sous les arbres. Silmanarë était descellé et un Dùnadan s'apprêtait à le brosser quand Halbarad l'interrompit.

- Laisse Meneldil. Je m'en occupe.

- Il est nerveux. Il s'inquiète pour Eldariel.

Halbarad caressa la tête de l'animal et lui parla dans la langue des Elfes.

- Elle va bien. N'es pas d'inquiétude.

Comme pour dire qu'il avait comprit, l'étalon hocha la tête et tapa du sabot. Meneldil laissa son chef et cousin seul avec le cheval. Halbarad observa la magnifique robe de l'étalon, elle était d'un blanc de neige mais la Lune la rendait argenté, ses yeux avaient la couleur de la nuit. Silmanarë était un jeune poulain quand Eldariel le choisi pour monture.

A l'époque, il était indomptable, personne ne pouvait l'approcher et le père de la jeune fille, six ans à ce moment, s'y était opposé, jusqu'au jour où, à la surprise de tous, elle lui avait passé le licol et l'avait promené ainsi dans les rues de la cité des Elfes de Fondcombe. Personne n'a jamais sut comment elle était parvenue à l'approcher, et sachant que nul autre ne pourra le maîtriser, son père céda et le donna à sa fille. Aujourd'hui, il approchait des onze ans, mais étant un cheval Elfique, il était immortel.

Le sentant agité, Halbarad tenta de l'apaiser.

- Calme mon beau.

Halbarad fini de le brosser et le laissa en compagnie de ses semblables. Ayant toujours des craintes sur la santé de la jeune Elfe, il repartit vers la tente.

Agret avait fini de bander Eldariel. Il lui avait donné un remède afin de l'endormir et d'apaiser la douleur. Allongée sur le ventre, car la blessure dans le dos l'empêchait de s'y appuyer, elle fut plongée dans un sommeil agité. Il lui mit une chaude couverture et autorisa Halbarad à pénétrer dans la tente.

- Ne reste pas longtemps. Elle doit se reposer.

Halbarad mit sa main sur le front de la fille.

-Elle a de la fièvre.

-Je sais. La blessure est profonde et infectée, sans compter que le saignement n'a pas cessé durant ces trois jours. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, ce qui l'a affaiblit. Un jour de plus et je n'aurais rien pu faire.

Les deux hommes surent qu'elle était passée tout près de la mort, même si elle a connu de nombreuses blessures durant ces dix dernières années en compagnie des Dùnedain.

L'aube approchait quand Eldariel fut réveillée par un mauvais rêve. Elle sentit un étourdissement dû à la blessure et au remède donné par Agret. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester allongée, mais son entêtement prit le dessus, comme d'habitude. Elle se redressa avec peine et s'assit au bord du lit, jusqu'au moment où Agret arriva.

-Cesse de n'en faire qu'à ta tête et reste allongé.

-Tu sais que je ne supporte pas de rester sans rien faire. Où est Halbarad ?

Le Dùnadan était désespéré par son comportement.

-Partit en éclaireur avec deux des nôtres.

Cette fois, Eldariel se leva. Grâce à son sang Elfique, ses blessures superficielles cicatrisaient vite, quant aux plus grave, seuls les soins pouvaient les guérir.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse.

-Dis-moi quand je le suis.

Tout deux rirent, Agret mit son bras gauche en écharpe et fut contraint de la laisser sortir. Cependant, sa bonne humeur lui prouvait qu'elle allait bien et cela le rassura.

Dehors, elle discuta avec Halym, aide de camp, Meneldil, Elegost, Ador, et bien d'autres encore. Ils étaient une quinzaine dans ce camp, chaque unité comportait le même effectif de Rôdeurs, les Dùnedain. Tous descendaient des Rois de Nùmenor et étaient cousins, plus ou moins loin, de l'Héritier Légitime. Elle regrettait de ne pas voir certains de ses amis, des changements ont étaient fais et elle ignorait vers quelle unité ils avaient été transféré. Peut-être les croisera-t-elle quand elle continuera son chemin. Elle connaissait la mission dont elle avait été chargé, mais elle devait patienter dans ce camp jusqu'à l'arrivé de celui qui lui en dira plus long sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle quitta le groupe de Rôdeurs dans lequel elle était pour aller voir Silmanarë. Elle savait qu'Halbarad s'était occupé de lui. Hormis elle, seuls les Dùnedain pouvaient l'approcher, quant à le monter, personne ne s'était risqué à l'expérience. Elle s'approcha des chevaux et appela son étalon qui répondit à la seconde.

-Comment vas-tu mon beau ?

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête. Eldariel sourit et caressa sa magnifique robe.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle se retourna brusquement, surprise d'avoir quelqu'un derrière elle sans l'avoir entendu arrivé.

-Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, s'excusa Halbarad.

-Je ne t'avais pas entendu, sourit-elle. Je vais bien mieux, merci.

Le Rôdeur défit le filet de son étalon gris. Les chevaux que possédaient les Dùnedain étaient Nùmenorèens, ou Royaux, car en ce temps là, cette race appartenait à la famille Royale. A présent diminuée, les Dùnedain tentaient tout pour le tout afin de la préserver, car une légende disait :

« _Si les Chevaux Royaux venaient à disparaître, la Lignée des Rois s'ombrera avec eux._ »

Grands, forts, rapides, ils avaient une vie aussi longue que leur maître qui arrivait à 200 ans bien comptés. Mais surtout, ils avaient un lien unique entre eux, ils étaient fidèles et surmontaient leur pire peur pour leur cavalier.

Eldariel s'approcha du cheval gris foncé et aux crins lavés, qui se laissa caresser la tête.

-Tu es beau Alendal.

Il secoua la tête.

-Si c'est vrai, petit voyou, ria-t-elle.

Halbarad sourit face à son amour pour les chevaux, elle pouvait mieux les comprendre que leur propre maître, elle avait un lien fort avec eux.

-Je peux le brosser ?

-Bien sûr.

Il tapota l'encolure de son étalon.

-Je te laisse entre de bonnes mains. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans la tente de travail avec Meneldil.

Elle hocha la tête et s'occupa de l'animal, qui ne cessait de vouloir lui prendre la brosse.

-Eh, ça suffit.

Halbarad s'empêcha d'éclater de rire face à ce spectacle, mais il reprit vite son sérieux lorsqu'un cavalier pénétra dans le camp.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle

-Sûrement un messager, il était attendu pour aujourd'hui.

Et il la laissa pour aller à la rencontre du nouvel arrivant, qui était un Dùnadan venant d'une unité plus au Nord de l'Arnor pour lui apporter des nouvelles et une lettre d'un visiteur que lui, et Eldariel en particulier, attendaient.

Dans la journée, Agret insista pour vérifier le bandage d'Eldariel et la blessure afin d'éviter que l'infection ne s'aggrave.

-Tu peux bouger ton bras et ton épaule ?

-Non, ils me brûlent si je fais un effort.

Agret examina avec soin la plaie, qui avait meilleure allure que la veille, et remit le bandage.

-Laisse-les au repos pendant deux à trois jours, avec la bande bien serrée. Et pour une fois, écoute ce que je te dis.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-J'essayerai, plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais cette plaisanterie ne plût pas à son ami, ni à Halbarad qui venait d'entrer dans la tente.

-Agret a raison. S'il t'arrivait malheur, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai, et ton père encore moins.

Eldariel s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa la joue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai aussi sage qu'un agneau.

Eldariel était libre, même trop libre, de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Son père ne supportait pas de devoir lui refuser ce qu'elle demandait, mais il n'hésitait pas à hausser la voix quand elle dépassait les limites, tout comme Halbarad. Elle savait très vite à qui elle avait à faire et prenait le dessus sur une personne qui devait, en théorie, avoir autorité sur elle. Mais elle n'osait jamais de prendre le dessus sur son père ou Halbarad, car elle savait qu'elle risquait d'être sévèrement réprimandée.

Elle sortit de la tente avec le cousin de son père.

-Halbarad, il y a un village près d'ici…

- La réponse est non, coupa-t-il.

- Avant même d'avoir entendu la question ?

Il se mit face à elle.

- Je sais ce que tu veux Eldariel. Les temps ont changé, aucun endroit n'est sûr désormais. Il y a un an, je pouvais encore te laisser traîner dans les villages, seule…

- Dans ce cas, quelqu'un se proposera de m'accompagner.

Cette fois, s'en était trop pour Halbarad qui eut le regard froid.

- Eldariel ça suffit. Les Neufs ont quitté Minas Morgul…

- Quoi ?

- Ils parcourent en long, en large cette terre, sans résistance, afin de trouver l'Anneau. Sauron nous traque depuis des siècles pour nous exterminer et brisée la Lignée Royale. Avec les Nazgùls en liberté et le nombre croissant d'espions du Mordor, nous ne pouvons plus assurer la sécurité que nous avions autrefois…

- …

- Désormais, tes caprices personnels attendront et tu resteras ici jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mithrandir, ou je me chargerai de te faire surveiller nuit et jour.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait ainsi et elle en avait été blessée. Halbarad la regarda froidement jusqu'à ce qu'il obtint une réponse satisfaisante. Elle baissa les yeux.

- J'attends.

Eldariel sut qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à lui obéir. Jamais il ne cédera, elle le connaissait que trop bien, il était comme son père.

- Je ferai ce que tu voudras.

Halbarad sut qu'elle avait comprit mais l'observa une dernière fois avant de quitter le camp avec deux rôdeurs. Elle retenue ses larmes face à la manière dont il lui avait parlé. Capricieuse, c'était ainsi qu'il l'avait traitée. Elle alla s'asseoir contre un arbre et réfléchit. Les Nazgùls étaient en liberté, la pire crainte d'Eldariel s'était confirmée.

Meneldil, ayant vu ce qui s'était passé, s'approcha d'elle. Même en sachant que son cousin avait raison, il voulait la réconforter.

- Si tu es venu me faire une leçon, ne dis rien, attaqua-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta face à elle. Il connaissait son tempérament qui, parfois, lui échappait. Il s'installa prés d'elle.

- Suis-je vraiment capricieuse ? Je ne m'en rends pas compte.

- Je dirais plutôt têtue. Très entêtée. Halbarad voulait seulement te faire prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation.

Elle baissa la tête, consciente de l'héritage qu'elle possédait grâce à son père et elle détestait la protection due à cela. Elle ne voulait pas du sang qui coulait dans ses veines et qui, un jour ou l'autre la fera reconnaître telle qu'elle était. Mais elle ne pouvait pas échapper à son destin et elle l'acceptera tel qu'il soit. Meneldil se leva en lui tendant la main.

- Allez debout ! Je veux voir ton sourire illuminer ton visage.

Eldariel obéit et prit sa main qui l'aida à se relever.

- Les temps sont durs pour nous tous. Ne te laisse pas abattre par ces paroles, il veut te protéger.

- C'est une surprotection.

- Peux-tu l'éviter ?

Elle secoua la tête. Il avait raison, elle devait s'y contraindre. Ils se sourirent lorsqu'un bruit d'alerte retentit. Halbarad et les deux hommes revirent précipitamment au camp.

- Des hommes de Dùn sont à deux heures d'ici. Nous devons les arrêter.

Les hommes qui l'avaient accompagné, soutenaient un Rôdeur gravement blessé. Il était partit en éclaireur la veille et il avait été repéré près du camp ennemi. Après sa fuite, les Dunlendings s'étaient mis en route.

- Comment ont-ils pu arriver jusqu'ici ? Comment ont-ils retrouvé ma trace ?

- Je l'ignore. Les éclaireurs, maintenez votre poste quant aux autres, préparez-vous à partir.

Chacun obéir et Meneldil qui n'était pas en éclaireur cette journée, voulu retourner dans sa tente mais Halbarad l'interpella.

- Tu veilleras sur Eldariel en mon absence.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle, je veux venir.

- Nous plaçons notre espoir sur la mission qui te sera attribuée. Cela entraînera les événements qui vont suivre.

Elle voulu répliquer mais il fut plus rapide.

- Tu restes ici !

Après un dur regard, Eldariel baissa la tête face à lui. Son protecteur fit rassembler tous les rôdeurs non éclaireur pour un départ dans l'immédiat. A contre cœur, elle les regarda partir et s'aperçu que Meneldil la surveillait du coin de l'œil, de peur qu'elle désobéisse, ce qu'elle faisait souvent. Pourtant, cette fois, elle demeura raisonnable car la guerre venait de prendre un tournant qu'elle n'aimait guère, comme tous les autres.

Avant le dîner, Eldariel se trouva un endroit au calme, près de la rivière. Elle tira son épée dont la lame était longue et fine mais solide. Elle se souviendra à jamais du jour où elle reçue l'arme de la main de son père, forgée par les Elfes du Royaume de Lorien et une puissance avait été transmise dans la lame. Elle fit quelques mouvements mais sa blessure encore récente empêcha certains gestes.

- Agret t'a dis de laisser tes membres au repos.

Elle ne se retourna pas car elle savait que son ami était là depuis un petit moment.

- Ce n'est qu'un échauffement, Meneldil.

Ne voulant pas se quereller avec lui, elle baissa son arme et l'entendit se rapprocher.

- J'ai peur de la mission dont on m'a chargé. Si j'échoue, imagine les conséquences. Pourquoi ne pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre de plus expérimenté ?

- Tu inspires plus la confiance, cela est dû à ton coté elfique. S'il t'a confié cette mission, c'est que tu es capable de la faire. Es confiance en toi, ne doute pas.

La jeune fille sourit et il la prit dans ses bras afin de la rassurer. Eldariel avait peur, peur de ce qui allait se passer au cour de cette guerre et ignorait comment elle risquait de se terminer. Personne ne le savait. Elle pensa aux paroles de son père : _«_ _pense au présent, l'avenir n'est pas encore écrit, tu le créée maintenant avec tes choix qui détermineront le destin de beaucoup »._ Il lui manquait, elle souhaitait qu'il soit à ses cotés afin de l'aider. Elle se sentait perdu sans lui en fonction des situations.

Meneldil l'embrassa sur le front et la ramena au camp où le léger dîner fut servit. La jeune fille n'avait pas très faim mais se força à manger car Agret insistait afin qu'elle reprenne des forces. Mais cela était surtout dû au fait qu'Halbarad était absent et qu'il se sentait responsable d'elle.

Le groupe revint le lendemain dans l'après midi accompagnée par un homme, un vieillard au manteau gris ainsi que son grand chapeau pointu et sa longue barbe.

- Gandalf ! s'écria la jeune fille en accourant à lui.

- Quand je me suis aperçu que vous étiez suivie, j'ai tenté de vous rattraper mais Silmanarë est rapide.

Le magicien insista lourdement pour lui parler maintenant, ainsi qu'à Halbarad qui laissa ses hommes aider les blessés. Ils s'installèrent dans une tente et Eldariel sentit la nervosité la gagner.

Gandalf leur raconta en détail son voyage en Comté et la fuite du Semi Homme ainsi que l'arrivée des Neuf. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps avant que ces maudits cavaliers ne le rattrapent. Eldariel comprit qu'elle devait agit rapidement et partir sur-le-champ mais Halbarad eut un moment d'hésitation malgré la gravité de la situation.

- Elle est blessé à l'épaule gauche et ne peut tenir son arme. Elle se fera tuer si vous l'envoyez. Trouvons quelqu'un d'autre ! Mes hommes sont compétents.

- La blessure est si grave…

- Non. Je suis droitière, cela ne me pose aucun problème, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Le magicien et le Dùnedain la regardèrent comme si elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

- Ton père n'a jamais été adhérant à ce que tu fasses cette mission et savoir que tu pars blessé risque de le mettre en colère.

Elle baissa la tête avant de la relever vers ses amis, le regard d'un gris orage.

- Cette mission, je l'ai accepté et je l'accomplirai que tu le veuilles ou non. De plus, il n'est pas censé savoir que je suis blessée. La blessure ira beaucoup mieux, voir disparu, le jour où je le reverrai. Je vais préparer Silmanarë, décida-t-elle en se levant.

Ses compagnons surent que quoi qu'ils disent, elle partira. Il aurait fallu réfléchir à deux fois avant de l'engager dans cette affaire. Son père lui-même était contre mais étant donné qu'elle avait assisté à la réunion à son insu, elle avait su d'avance qu'il fallait être volontaire et non choisit.

En sortant de la tente, son cœur battait la chamade en sachant qu'elle devra, très probablement, affronter les Neuf et cela l'effrayait mais elle devait se montrer forte, pour les siens. Elle ravala sa peur et la flamme des Nùmenorèens brilla dans ses yeux.


	2. Rencontre au raccourci des champignons

Rencontre au raccourci des champignons

Eldariel était de nouveau en selle. Elle chevauchait rapidement mais avec toute la discrétion due à sa race et à celle de sa fidèle monture. Elle évitait les routes et les villages ne voulant pas faire de mauvaise rencontre car si sa tache ne s'accomplit pas, personne ne le saura et tout sera peut être perdu et cela, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle fit des petites poses afin de se reposer et de laisser souffler Silmanarë, à bien réfléchir, c'était lui qui faisait le plus gros du travail. Puis, elle repartait sans laisser de trace, rien qui pouvait indiquer son passage, sauf peut être pour un Rôdeur.

Elle ne chevauchait pas la nuit, cela était imprudent en ces temps-ci et elle ne se fit pas de plaisir en allumant un feu, ne voulant pas attirer des voyageurs égarés ou en quête de compagnie. A part avec les Rôdeurs et les Elfes, la jeune fille demeurait souvent seule, n'aimant pas se mélanger aux autres, préférant la vie en solitaire et libre.

Une étrange sensation la réveilla cette nuit-là, elle ignorait ce que c'était mais trouva préférable de ne pas s'attarder dans les parages, même son étalon sembla agité. Elle le calma en le sellant et elle partit discrètement. Quelque chose la suivait tout en étant loin d'elle où elle suivait quelque chose d'autre. Mais quoi ? Ou qui ? Eldariel cessa de se questionner et écouta son instinct qui la guida à l'écart de sa route.

Le jour se leva tranquillement et elle se dirigeait toujours à l'opposé de sa destination. Elle avait cru voir un instant une ombre passer, effrayant ainsi Silmanarë.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Cela n'est pas normal.

Eldariel comprit que son instinct avait vu juste, encore une fois et se félicitait de le suivre. Elle suivait la route qui s'était assombrit soudainement, l'air se faisait lourd. Eldariel eut un mauvais pressentiment, elle sentait le Mal autour d'elle, pas très loin. Il était proche mais où ? Silmanarë fut sur ses gardes, il ressentait, lui aussi ce Mal.

Puis, son ouïe détecta de la peur, une grande peur. Eldariel avança prudemment mais lança sa monture. L'étalon sauta comme un oiseau par-dessus le tronc d'arbre mort couché pour se retrouver face à un cavalier vêtu de noir, du cheval en passant par le harnachement au cavalier caché par une longue cape d'un noir ténébreux.

Eldariel tira son épée, Shannara.

- Ton pouvoir elfique ne nous éloignera pas longtemps, dit une voix sortant du néant.

- Restez hors de mon chemin ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton froid dans la langue des Elfes, bien qu'en sachant qu'ils passeront à l'attaque tôt ou tard.

Le cavalier fit cabrer sa monture avant de repartir. La jeune fille avait trouvé cela trop facile. Pourquoi il ne s'était pas battu ? Où étaient les huit autres Cavaliers Noirs ? Eldariel scruta les alentours, de peur qu'elle ne soit tombée dans un piège mais tout s'était calmé.

Elle descendit de sa monture et se tourna vers le quarto. Elle sut immédiatement qu'ils s'agissaient de Hobbits car ils étaient petits et ils avaient les pieds poilus. Quatre ? Gandalf lui en avait parlé que de deux mais apparemment certains avaient jugé bon de leur tenir compagnie.

- Vous devez être Frodon Sacquet ? demanda-t-elle en regardant l'un des quatre Hobbits.

Celui-ci ne savait pas s'il devait répondre la vérité, il ne la connaissait pas et même si elle a fait fuir le cavalier, cela ne pouvait rien.

- Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Eldariel regarda son compagnon ne souriant.

- Sam Gamgie, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, plus personne n'osa répondre. Ils se méfiaient d'elle et elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Elle regarda les deux Semis Hommes dont son ami ne lui avait pas parlé pour la bonne raison qu'il ignorait qu'ils seraient présents. Mais Eldariel s'y prit mal et eut droit à une belle réplique.

- Attendez un peu, vous arrivez comme cela et exigeait d'avoir notre identité ? Pour quelles raisons ? Vous semblez tout connaître de nous mais nous, nous ne vous connaissons pas,fit Sam.

La jeune fille soupira, Gandalf l'avait prévenu. Les Hobbits étaient très tenaces quand ils s'y mettaient, de plus, elle aussi était téméraire. La situation était mal partit et elle devait admettre que c'était à elle de se montrer agréable.

- Je me nomme Eldariel et j'ai été envoyé par un ami que nous avons en commun.

- Vous êtes une Elfes ? s'exclama Frodon.

La jeune fille fut prise au dépourvue car, il était vrai que, d'apparence, elle ressemblait plus à un Homme. Seuls les Elfes, ceux qui les connaissaient, pouvaient savoir ou s'en douter un peu. Alors comment un Hobbit qui n'a jamais quitté sa contrée pouvait-il savoir une telle chose ?

- « Fille des Eldar », c'est ce que veut dire votre nom, ajouta-t-il, mon oncle connaît les Elfes et m'a un peu enseigné leur langue, bien que je mis perds un peu. De plus, vous avez parlé en Elfique au cavalier.

Eldariel sourit.

- Vous êtes très observateur Frodon.

Puis, il présenta ses deux compagnons, des cousins. L'un se prénommait Merry et l'autre Pippin, des diminutifs car leur vrai prénom, elle l'oubliera. Cependant, Sam resta méfiant et ne jugea pas bon qu'elle leur tienne compagnie. Même si elle était une Elfe et prétendait avoir un ami en commun, il craignit que cela ne soit qu'un piège.

Eldariel, désespéré par les événements, soupira et remonta sur sa monture et déclara, non sans montrer sa mauvaise humeur :

- Premièrement, je suis à moitié une Elfe et deuxièmement, si vous voulez atteindre Bree, je vous souhaite une bonne route car vous n'y arriverez jamais seuls. Parcourir ces terres désarmés est du suicide.

Sur ces paroles, elle rebroussa chemin lentement en sachant ce qui allait suivre et cela ne tarda pas.

- Attendez ! s'écria Frodon.

La cavalière s'arrêta et lui fit face du haute de son cheval.

- Je ne vous connais pas mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous pour nous mener à destination. J'ignore pourquoi mais… vous avez en vous quelque chose qui donne confiance aux autres.

Eldariel sourit à ses paroles qui ressemblaient en tout point à ce que lui avait dit Meneldil. Elle ne tint pas rigueur à Sam pour sa franchise et elle descendit de sa monture.

- Nous éviterons le plus possible les routes et couperons à travers champs et forêts. Le trajet sera peut être plus long mais cela garantit mieux notre sécurité et… il est hors de question de s'arrêter pour ramasser des champignons, rajouta-t-elle en voyant le sac ainsi que les champignons au sol.

Tous évitèrent son regard et ils purent reprendre la route.

Eldariel restait en tête du petit groupe, observant les alentours, guettant le moindre bruit, le moindre geste qui pourraient paraître suspect. Elle était sûrement trop sur ses gardes mais l'objet tant convoité de ses ennemis n'était pas encore en sûreté et elle se devait de le garder près d'elle. Elle sut, même s'ils n'en avaient pas parlé, que Frodon semblait savoir la raison de sa venue et de sa protection envers eux. Il s'osait pas engager une conversation avec elle, trop intimidé par le caractère de la jeune fille qui l'avait impressionné et qu'elle avait su faire face au cavalier seule alors que lui et ses amis étaient quatre et qu'ils s'étaient contentés de se cacher, attendant le moment où ils seraient découverts.

Elle les fit s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Elle savait pertinemment où elle allait mais ses compagnons en doutaient un peu. Cependant, ils ne dirent rien car, de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas en mesure de se repérer dans cet endroit.

Le crépuscule arriva quand la jeune fille décida de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Elle était consciente qu'ils se fatiguaient plus qu'elle mais l'épuisement l'atteignait cette fois-ci et su que cela était dû à sa blessure. Elle les laissa allumer le feu pendant qu'elle fit un tour de garde, vérifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Tout était calme, même trop.

Elle retourna au camp bien plus tard et ses compagnons avaient crains qu'elle ne réapparaisse jamais. Elle leur affirma qu'elle prenait le tour de garde et qu'ils devaient se reposer. Personne n'osa la contredire, redoutant sa colère. Dès qu'ils furent tous endormis, ce qui mit peu de temps, Eldariel détacha le haut de sa chemise afin de libérer son épaule gauche et appuya sur le bandage. Sa blessure la brûlait mais elle refusait de montrer sa faiblesse, surtout maintenant. Puis elle vit son étalon s'approcher.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai tenir une arme en cas de nécessité.

La jeune fille regarda les Hobbits. S'ils savaient quel danger les menaçait, ils abandonneraient leur chemin pour retourner dans leur demeure mais l'Ennemi sera les atteindre et la lutte n'en sera que plus dure.

Elle soupira, se demandant comment elle arrivera à atteindre Bree avec quatre Semi Hommes ne sachant pas se battre et ignorant leurs ennemis mais elle avait voulu cette mission, elle l'avait accepté et par conséquence, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur ni reculer. Elle remit sa chemise et ferma les yeux afin de sentir la terre en elle, sa force, sa puissance.

Elle les réveilla à l'aube, ce qui leur déplu. Seul Frodon semblait l'appréciait et la défendait contre Sam qui n'éprouvait aucune sympathie envers elle et elle ne fut navrée. En cour de route, qu'elle menait à grande allure, l'un des Hobbits, Pippin, rompit ce silence pesant qui s'était installé entre elle et eux.

- Hier, vous avez dis que vous étiez à moitié une Elfe. Cela veut dire que vous êtes aussi un Homme ?

Eldariel, qui n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur après ses différences avec Sam, répliqua involontairement :

- Non, ma mère est une Elfe et mon père un Troll.

Cela fit rire ses compagnons sauf le concerné. Elle se sentit honteuse d'avoir parlé ainsi de son père et comprit que sa blessure, qui ne cessait de la torturer, finira par la rendre folle. Elle pressa le pas, plus vite ils arriveront à Bree, plus vite ils seront en sécurité et sa blessure pourra être enfin soulagée.

Silmanarë se fit de plus en plus nerveux, l'air devint lourd et l'obscurité tomba. Ne seront-ils donc jamais en paix ? Eldariel se tourna vers ses compagnons, inquiète et ils le comprirent.

- Allez tout droit ! Ne vous arrêtez pas ! Franchissez le Bac de Châteaubouc et rejoignez Bree sans traîner en chemin. Frodon, ne vous servez sous aucun prétexte de l'Anneau, il les attire et vous serez dès lors en grand danger. Ne faite confiance en personne.

Les quatre Hobbits se regardèrent, assimilant ses paroles et Sam demanda :

- Et vous ?

- J'essayerai de les retenir durant votre fuite. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi et suivez mes conseils.

Elle monta sur sa monture et disparu à la vue des Semi Hommes. Avait-elle raison de les laisser seuls ? Elle pensait que oui. Si elle attendait que ces cavaliers les atteignent pour les repousser, ils n'auront aucune chance alors que si elle les attaquait à l'arrière, elle sut que ses protégés pourront atteindre Bree.

Sa brûlure due à la blessure se fit de plus en plus forte et sut qu'elle ne résistera pas longtemps face aux cavaliers. Peut-être aurait-elle dû écouter Halbarad et confier la mission à un autre Rôdeur ? Non, jamais. Elle s'était jurée, il y a longtemps, de ne jamais montrer sa faiblesse, de ne jamais reculer et faire face. Baisser les yeux devant un danger était fatal et elle en avait fait la dure expérience il y a presque trois ans.

Elle refoula ses larmes en repensant à son passé douleur, elle ne devait pas faillir, pas maintenant. La nuit tomba rapidement et elle sut qu'ils étaient proches, elle devait se montrer méfiante et sur ses gardes. Tout était silencieux, beaucoup trop. Puis, elle entendit des bruits de galop. Ils se dirigeaient vers les Hobbits. Elle lança son étalon. Ils étaient quatre. En repousser un était une chose, en repousser quatre était autre chose. Comment elle allait s'en sortirent ? Elle fallait qu'elle agisse vite.

Sans qu'ils puissent le prévoir, la cavalière s'interposa entre le Cavalier Noir et ses compagnons en dédaignant son épée.

- Fuyez ! s'écria-t-elle.

Eldariel para avec difficulté car elle due retenir son étalon avec sa main gauche et cela tirait douloureusement sur sa blessure. Les Hobbits avaient réussis à passer entre les sabots des chevaux et s'éloignaient vers le Bac. Elle crut pouvoir vaincre son adversaire mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Il fut rejoint par un de ses compagnons.

- C'est déloyal. A deux contre une, s'autorisa-t-elle à plaisanter.

Elle eut du mal à tenir son étalon qui se cabra soudainement en renversant sa cavalière au sol avant de s'enfuir. Elle se força de rester consciente et entendit des voix au loin. Les Hobbits l'avaient vu tomber et elle pria pour qu'ils ne viennent pas la chercher. Ce ne fut pas le cas car elle entendit les Cavaliers Noirs galoper à grande allure et leur hurlement montrant leur colère d'avoir rater leur cible. Eldariel tenta de se relever mais sa blessure eut raison d'elle et le noir l'envahit.

Salut à tous, pour avoir la suite, j'aimerai bien avoir un petit commentaire pour me motiver (même si je le suis déjà), lol.

Biz

7/7


	3. Poursuite et survie

Poursuite et survie

La pluie sortit Eldariel de son inconscience. Elle sentait la brûlure due à sa blessure mais elle refusait de rester dans cet état de faiblesse. Elle se redressa avec peine en s'appuyant contre un arbre et regarda autour d'elle. Le calme semblait revenu malgré la pluie qui battait fort. Elle sut que les Hobbits avait pu s'échapper car elle avait entendu le galop des chevaux s'éloigner à grande allure, sans s'arrêter, et aucun appel à l'aide n'avait retentit. Son instinct lui disait qu'il était proche de la ville de Bree. Mais elle ? Comment allait-elle faire pour rejoindre la ville ? Ses jambes la supportaient à peine et le froid mordant réveilla sa fatigue. Elle siffla afin de rappeler Silmanarë mais il ne vint pas. L'étalon avait fuit et elle le comprenait assez bien.

Ses créatures avaient été des hommes autrefois, de grands Rois mais leur avidité de pouvoir et de richesse les avaient rendu esclaves de Sauron qui leur avait offert neuf Anneaux de Pouvoir. Désormais, ils n'étaient mi vivant, mi mort. Ils étaient les esclaves de la volonté de leur Maître, des spectres, et tant qu'ils n'auront pas l'Anneau, ils traqueront les Hobbits. Jamais Eldariel n'avait dû faire face à de tels ennemis auparavant et comprenait la fuite de son fidèle compagnon, mais elle sut qu'il reviendra vers elle, leur lien était trop puissant.

Après avoir récupérée son épée, elle avança tant bien que mal à travers la nuit. Elle resserra sa cape autour d'elle en mettant le capuchon afin d'éviter que la pluie ne la mouille de trop, elle l'était déjà bien assez. De l'héritage des Elfes, elle n'avait que l'Immortalité et la beauté selon les dires de certains, et son sang Elfique lui permettait de guérir la plupart de ses blessures, mais elle avait tout des Hommes, de leurs forces jusqu'à leurs faiblesses même si elle ne craignait pas la mort des maladies ou peu. De ce fait, elle frissonnait d'être ainsi trempée. Elle était unique, la seule Elfe à être ainsi et maudissait parfois ses différences.

Elle due emprunter la route afin d'arriver au plus vite à Bree. Elle aurait tant voulu frapper à une porte et demander hospitalité jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse mais elle avait déjà perdu trop de temps. De plus, tout le monde se méfiait des Rôdeurs, des étrangers et elle serait mal accueillie.

Le lendemain, la pluie cessa de tomber mais le brouillard était épais et les Hobbits craignaient de s'égarer, de s'écarter du chemin. Pourtant, Merry, qui connaissait le mieux cette partie de la Comté, confirma qu'ils étaient sur la bonne direction. A de nombreuses reprises, ils regardèrent en arrière, dans l'espoir de voir apparaître la jeune Elfe sur son magnifique étalon blanc, mais en vain. Ils ignoraient ce qu'elle était devenue après sa chute et espéraient qu'elle soit toujours en vie.

- Elle a su se confronter à ces cavaliers une fois, alors je ne fais pas trop de soucis, dit Pippin.

- Il était à trois contre elle cette nuit et, avant même qu'ils n'attaquent, elle semblait très nerveuse.

Merry et Pippin continuèrent ainsi, sans le soutient des autres compagnons. Sam, malgré les différences qu'il avait eu avec elle, dû admettre qu'il s'inquiétait. Si elle n'avait pas la force de leur résister, comment des Hobbits le pouvaient-ils, même à quatre ? Il pria pour arriver le plus vite possible à Bree.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, affirma-t-il.

Frodon le regarda. Il comprit que, même s'il refusait de le montrer et de l'admettre, son fidèle ami Sam appréciait la jeune fille. Il a toujours été intéressé par les Elfes et il avait toujours voulu en voir, afin de mieux connaître leur culture. Frodon connaissait beaucoup de chose sur eux et parlait un peu leur langue grâce à son oncle qui voyageait énormément.

Ils firent une pose de courte durée à l'heure du déjeuner mais repartir vite, ne voulant pas s'attarder. Les cavaliers les suivaient sûrement à la trace et les Hobbits se devaient d'être extrêmement prudents. D'après ce qu'ils avaient compris d'Eldariel, ils étaient nombreux, neuf, s'ils avaient bien saisis ces paroles. Ils avancèrent avec crainte et avec espoir de voir la jeune Elfe, ils se sentaient en sécurité avec elle.

Eldariel avait repéré les cavaliers qui avaient rebroussé chemin. Ils avaient perdu la piste des Hobbits et cela la rassura. Elle emprunta un chemin détourné afin d'éviter qu'elle se fasse suivre et de les mener vers les Hobbits. Mais un indice, un seul, lui indiqua qu'elle devait les rejoindre au plus vite. Elle avait repéré des traces de sabots, d'un cheval ou deux, la blessure la rendait fiévreuse et cela nuisait dans ses instincts. Oh oui, elle devait faire soigner cette blessure sinon elle serait sans défense.

Soudain, elle repensa aux dernière paroles de Gandalf, un des siens devait, d'après ce qui était prévu, se trouver à Bree mais elle ignorait qui exactement. Elle pressa son allure malgré sa douleur qui devenait insupportable. Elle secoua la tête afin de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

La nuit tomba et elle n'avait ni abris ni nourriture. Elle était à pieds, épuisée, elle souhaitait tant pouvoir dormir dans un bon lit, près d'une cheminée. La pluie recommença à tomber sur ses vêtements encore humide. Si elle n'attrapait pas un bon rhume, elle prendra cela pour du miracle tant elle avait froid. Elle secoua la tête, quand soudain :

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu as des ennuis, dit une voix sortit du néant.

Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à face à un Nazgùl, c'était ainsi que ces cavaliers, serviteurs fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, étaient nommés. Ce pouvait-il qu'ils connaissent la vérité sur ces origines ? Si cela était vrai, elle était en danger.

- Tu n'as plus ton Silmanarë pour t'aider. Comment vas-tu t'y prendre maintenant que tu es seule ?

Eldariel recula. Il était seul mais elle était consciente qu'elle ne pourra pas se battre. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il était là afin de faire diversion, il fallait qu'elle lui échappe.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur. Jamais vous n'aurez ce que vous convoitez tant pour votre Maître, déclara-t-elle froidement.

Le Nazgùl rit d'un ton machiavélique, ce qui fit frissonner la jeune Elfe.

- Tu sais qu'il ne cherche pas seulement à récupérer son bien.

Eldariel ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, il la rattrapera vite.

Les quatre Hobbits se trouvaient installés dans une chambre de l'Auberge du Poney Fringuant à Bree. Ils avaient fait la rencontre d'un Rôdeur. Un homme étrange aux cheveux brun mi-longs avec des yeux gris, il avait une voix grave. Il avait des vêtements médiocre, très sales et usés. Il se faisait appeler Grand-Pas, les Hobbits n'avaient demandé la raison de ce surnom. Cet homme connaissait beaucoup de chose sur eux et notamment sur l'Anneau.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque la tension fut retombée, Frodon lui demanda qu'étaient ces cavaliers qui les poursuivaient. Il avait répondu à la question sans hésitation en affirmant qu'ils ne cesseront jamais de les traquer mais qu'ils avaient dû être bien prudent si les Nazgùls n'avaient toujours pas atteints Bree.

Pippin dit alors :

- Nous avons été prudent, c'est vrai, mais c'est surtout grâce à une Elfe qui nous a aidé.

Sam lui demanda de se taire. Il n'appréciait guère cet homme et ne souhaitait pas qu'il sache tout ce qui s'était passé durant leur voyage jusqu'à Bree. Pourtant, Grand-Pas eut un regard d'inquiétude et continua à fixer la fenêtre. Un silence s'installa et personne n'osait le rompre.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée en se refermant brutalement. Grand-Pas rattrapa la jeune personne qui se laissa tomber à terre.

-Eldariel, tu es blessée, s'inquiéta l'homme en voyant du sang souiller ses vêtements.

Elle leva son regard épuisé vers lui.

- Ils arrivent. Je n'ai pas pu les retenir.

4/4


	4. Nuit sans Lune

Info : Les répliques en _italique_ sont des répliques dites dans la _langue des Elfes_.

Nuit sans Lune

Les Hobbits avaient voulu qu'elle prenne le lit afin qu'elle se repose mais elle avait refusé, se contentent du fauteuil près de la cheminée. Grand-Pas avait enlevé sa chemise trempée et fut surprit de voir qu'elle portait déjà un bandage. Sa blessure s'était rouverte lorsqu'elle avait voulu retarder les Nazgùls et de sa chute. Par pudeur, les Hobbits avaient tous détourné leur regard pendant que le Rôdeur coupa le bandage avec douceur afin de ne pas lui faire plus de mal.

Bien qu'il ne le montra pas, elle comprit qu'il était légèrement en colère. Elle s'était jetée dans cette mission blessée en sachant que cela était dangereux. Mais elle était très têtue et déterminée. Elle tenait cela de son père.

- Tu es pénible de ne jamais écouter ce que l'on te dit.

La jeune Elfe ne répondit pas. Elle se concentrait à l'idée de ne pas crier. Grand-Pas, en la voyant se mordre les lèvres, préféra une autre méthode, plus radical certes, mais sa souffrance sera plus supportable.

Il l'envoya dans une petite pièce pendant qu'il faisait bouillir de l'eau. Les Hobbits le regardèrent faire, intéressés et inquiets pour Eldariel même si leur première rencontre n'avait pas été très amicale.

- Sa blessure est grave ? demanda Frodon.

L'homme se tourna vers eux.

- Elle la porte depuis plusieurs jours. Bien qu'elle ait reçu un premier soin, elle n'aurait pas dû se battre et rester au repos. La plaie s'est rouverte. Mais elle s'en sortira, n'ayez pas trop d'inquiétude.

Quand il rejoignit la jeune Elfe, elle avait mit une serviette sur sa poitrine afin de protéger au mieux son intimité sans pour autant gêner le Rôdeur d'appliquer ses soins.

- Je suis désolée mais qui les aurait arrêté si ce n'est moi ?

Grand-Pas se contenta de lui sourire, il ne pouvait pas lui faire de reproche.

Durant toute la nuit, personne ne put dormir. Les Nazgùls avaient pénétré dans Bree mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient et ils étaient repartis. Seule Eldariel semblait s'être endormie sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Grand-Pas lui mit une chaude couverture avant de retourner près de la fenêtre, à veiller ce qui se passait dehors. Les Hobbits ne parlèrent pas jusqu'au moment où Pippin affirma qu'il avait faim. Dès lors, un rire rempli la chambre et il tenta tant bien que mal à se faire tout petit.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les Hobbits se réveillèrent, l'aube se levait à peine et la brume recouvrait la ville. De la nourriture leur avait été apporté et ils virent la jeune Elfe et Grand-Pas discuter dans la langue des Elfes. Ils ne purent distinguer de quoi ils parlaient sauf Frodon, comprenant quelques mots, réussit à traduire une petite partie de leur conversation mais, de peur de se tromper, il se tût.

Ils quittèrent Bree bien vite en compagnie d'un poney alezan aux crins lavés baptisé Bill. Il était calme et affectueux. Très solide, il put porter les provisions du petit groupe sans difficultés. Les Hobbits se serrèrent contre lui afin de se protéger de la pluie fine qui commençait à tomber tandis qu'Eldariel et Grand-Pas resserrèrent leur cape autour d'eux. La jeune Elfe pensa à Silmanarë, elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il soit à ses cotés. Elle se demandait s'il allait bien, s'il n'était pas blessé mais son compagnon d'armes, connaissant bien l'étalon, la rassura en lui affirmant qu'il était aussi têtu qu'elle et que cela ne pouvait que l'aider. Eldariel lui sourit et se retourna en arrière afin de voir si les Hobbits suivaient la marche. Depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la forêt, ils traînaient un peu.

Merry se rapprocha de Frodon en laissant Pippin et Sam derrière avec Bill. Il n'appréciait guère le Rôdeur et profita de la petite distance qui les séparait pour parler à son cousin mais contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait penser, les deux meneurs entendirent.

- Comment être sûr qu'il s'agit bien d'un ami de Gandalf ?

Frodon les observa un moment avant de répondre :

- Eldariel nous a aidé et ils ont l'air de se connaître. Pour moi cela suffit, de plus, je pense qu'un serviteur de l'ennemi serait plus attirant et à la fois plus repoussant.

- Il l'est déjà bien assez, répliqua Merry.

Eldariel étouffa un rire tandis que son compagnon restait de marbre.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut leur faire confiance.

- Mais où est-ce qu'ils nous emmènent ? demanda Sam.

Il s'inquiétait un peu sur leur destination mais Grand-Pas répondit :

- A Fondcombe Maître Gamgie. Dans la demeure d'Elrond.

Cette fois, Sam ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer sa surprise. L'oncle de Frodon avait beaucoup parlé des Elfes et de cette fameuse citée. Il disait qu'elle était une merveille de la nature, un havre de paix et d'harmonie. Après cela, les Hobbits semblèrent un peu moins méfiants. Malgré la pluie, le vent et le froid, une bonne entente s'était enfin installée au sein du groupe même si la méfiance d'Eldariel et de Grand-Pas était très présente, ils savaient que les Nazgùls reviendront, ils devaient les suivre et attendre le bon moment pour frapper.

Soudain, Eldariel eut un léger rire. Son compagnon se retourna, l'air interrogateur. Pippin n'avait rien fait ni rien dit pour susciter un rire. Le voyant la fixer, elle expliqua :

- Je n'ai pas très hâte de revoir Fondcombe. La dernière fois, la veille du départ, Delphlys était rentrée avec les éclaireurs et… j'ai bien cru que l'exile était pour nous.

- Qu'avez-vous fait encore ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Nous avons volé des gâteaux dans la cuisine, répondit-elle à voix basse. Quand cela s'est su, elle s'est empressée de repartir en éclaireur et moi, je suis partie aussi vite.

Bien que Grand-Pas voulu lui répondre qu'elles n'avaient pas à faire cela, il se contenta de rire. Delphlys était un bébé lorsque ses parents furent tués par des orcs, non loin de Fondcombe, ce fut le Seigneur de la citée qui l'avait recueilli et elle était une bonne amie d'Eldariel.

Ce soir-là, la jeune Elfe était allongée au sol et regardait les Etoiles. Sa chevelure, bien qu'elle soit attachée, était emmêlée et elle avoua son découragement à les coiffer. Sam, avec de bonnes intentions, se proposa de le faire mais le Rôdeur l'en dissuada.

- Si vous tenez à la vie Sam, je vous le déconseille. Un Elfe a encore la marque de ses doigts sur sa joue pour avoir voulu toucher ses cheveux.

Le Hobbit se rassit sous le regard amusé d'Eldariel. Oh oui, elle pouvait être très agressive pour peu de chose. Mais comment pouvait-elle faire cela à Sam ? Cependant, malgré toute l'affection qu'elle portait pour lui, elle refusa son offre. Elle ne parla plus après cela, laissant son compagnon discuter seul avec les Hobbits.

Eldariel était tendue, très tendue et son compagnon s'inquiéta. Il lui fallait une bonne raison pour la mettre dans cet état. Elle ne cessait de regarder à droite à gauche, de surveiller les Hobbits et toujours, sa main droite se tenait prête à dégainer son arme. Grand-Pas posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune Elfe et parla à voix basse.

- _Que se passe-t-il ? Tu sens quelque chose, sinon tu ne serais pas ainsi._

Elle éloigna sa main de son épée et regarda l'homme avec ses yeux gris.

-_ Ils sont tout proches. J'ai… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je sens un danger autour de nous._

Il avait toujours donné sa confiance à l'instinct d'Eldariel. Il sentait son cœur battre irrégulièrement. Avait-elle eu une vision ? Et qu'avait-elle vu pour qu'elle perde le contrôle de sa peur ? Mais la présence de son ami à ses cotés apaisait ses craintes. Elle avait tout ses sens en alerte, prête à agir, à bondir comme un prédateur sur sa proie.

Comme tout les matins, ils partirent de bonne heure en effaçant les traces de leur passage. Ils avançaient à grande allure, Eldariel les menait bon train, devançant même son compagnon. Pourtant, elle fut arrêtée par les Hobbits qui déballèrent des affaires de cuisine pour préparer à manger. Sentant qu'elle risquait de s'emporter, Grand-Pas la stoppa.

- Nous ne faisons pas de halte.

Pippin se redressa.

- Et notre petit déjeuner ?

- Vous l'avez déjà pris.

- Oui, jusqu'à présent, nous avons fait ainsi mais cela n'est pas notre coutume et cela nous manque. Il y a la collation de onze heures, le déjeuner, le goûter, le dîner, le souper…

Mais il ne termina pas car le Rôdeur continua sa route en les laissant ranger leurs affaires, bien décider à atteindre l'ancienne Tour de Garde avant la tombée de la nuit. Il vit la jeune Elfe lancer deux pommes en direction des Hobbits dont Pippin en reçu une sur la tête mais elle s'en moqua éperdument.

- Nous devons avancer. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cinq repas. De plus, c'est bien trop pour moi. Si vous voulez vous goinfrer en attendant les Nazgùls afin de prendre le thé avec vous, c'est votre problème, pas le mien. A vous de voir.

Et elle continua sans un regard en arrière. Son compagnon, bien qu'il n'appréciait guère son tempérament, dû admettre qu'elle avait raison et son ton avait eu le don d'activer les Hobbits, ce qui le fit rire intérieurement. Quand elle était déterminée, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. C'était un gros défaut même s'il était une qualité, elle ne l'utilisait pas à bonne aisance.

- _Calme-toi ! Tu es tracassée. N'oublie pas, ils peuvent sentir ta peur. Ne la montre pas._

Il lui prit la main afin de la rassurer.

- _Pardonne-moi. Mais le rêve que j'ai fais me fait peur. Il ne faut pas nous attarder et avancer vite._

Grand-Pas savait que son Don de Voyance était puissant et il avait qu'il pouvait s'y fier. Eldariel resta à l'arrière tandis que son compagnon les menait devant. Elle pria les Hobbits d'avancer au lieu de discuter, cela les fatiguerait pour rien. Frodon ralentit afin d'être à la hauteur de l'Elfe.

- Vous connaissez Fondcombe ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise par la question.

- Oui, ma mère est une Elfe d'Imladris, c'est ainsi que ceux de mon peuple nomme la citée. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

- Mon oncle m'a dit qu'il avait été à de nombreuses reprises. Si c'est le cas, vous le connaissez peut-être.

Eldariel sourit. Elle voyait de qui il parlait. Oui, elle connaissait son oncle, Bilbon.

- Il raconte beaucoup d'histoires. Les enfants l'adorent pour cela et j'avoue que moi aussi, j'apprécie ces contes.

Ils se sourirent.

Ils marchèrent encore durant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la forêt à la tombée de la nuit. Dans une grande clairière se tenait une ruine, haute, ressemblant à une tour. Grand-Pas affirma qu'il s'agissait de l'ancienne Tour de Garde d'Amûn Soûl et qu'ils s'y passeront la nuit. Aucun des Hobbits n'osa le contredire, tant ils étaient épuisés.

Ils grimpèrent jusqu'à un renfoncement dans la pierre, assez large pour camper. Les Hobbits se laissèrent tomber à terre tandis que Grand-Pas leur donna des petites épées. Où les avait-il prit ? Ils l'ignorèrent mais ne posèrent pas la question.

- Gardez les à porter de main. _Eldariel, tu couvres cette partie et pas d'imprudence. Ils ne sont pas loin et ils pourront attaquer ce soir s'ils le veulent._

La jeune Elfe hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait comprit.

Eldariel marcha dans la brume qui se leva sans prévenir. La nuit était noire, ni Lune ni Etoile n'éclairaient son chemin. Elle marchait avec souplesse et discrétion, sans le moindre froissement d'une branche ou de l'herbe. Son avancée était silencieuse et lente. Elle scrutait les alentours de la Tour de Garde, guettant le moindre geste des Cavaliers Noirs, elle sentait leur présence mais ignorait où ils se trouvaient. Un cri à glacer le sang la fit se retourner en sursaut. Elle vit une étrange ombre s'approcher. Elle voulu dégainer son épée mais elle fut attrapée et collée contre un arbre. Une main l'empêcha de crier, elle ignorait qui était son agresseur.

-_ Ne fais pas de bruit,_ murmura-t-il.

La jeune Elfe fut soulagée de reconnaître la voix de Grand-Pas. Le Nazgùl passa à coté d'eux sans les voir. Si le Rôdeur n'avait été là, Eldariel aurait été contrainte de se battre contre eux et ils auraient vite fini par repérer les Hobbits. Une fois éloigné, Eldariel fut libérée de son emprise.

- Ne me fais plus jamais une telle peur.

- Je suis navré mais il faut que nous passions inaperçu. Vas rejoindre les Hobbits, ils risquent de s'inquiéter et ils ne doivent pas bouger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune Elfe murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais son compagnon comprit qu'elle lui lançait un sermon pour la peur qu'il lui avait fait.

Eldariel remonta sans trop de difficulté jusqu'au camp que les Hobbits avaient dressé durant leur absence. Malgré leur discussion à voix basse, elle put les entendre parler de saucisses grillées et de sauce de tomates. Et cela réveilla la faim de la jeune Elfe. Elle n'avait rien avalée depuis le matin, trop soucieuse d'arrivée à la Tour de Garde. Mais la voix de Frodon l'inquiéta, il parlait d'éteindre le feu sinon ils seront repérés. Eldariel accéléra l'allure et ils sursautèrent en la voyant arriver ainsi.

- Inconscients. Nous risquons de nous faire repérer. Vos estomacs sont-ils plus importants que votre vie ? s'emporta-t-elle.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'ils entendirent les cris des Nazgùls se rapprocher. Ils regardèrent en bas. Trop tard, ils étaient repérés. La jeune Elfe les fit monter au sommet et se plaça devant eux afin de les protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle pria pour que Grand-Pas arrive car cette fois, ils étaient au complet et elle sut qu'elle ne pourra pas les retenir les neuf Nazgùls. Elle dégaina son épée tandis qu'ils s'approchaient en tentant de les encercler.

- Je t'avais dis que nous nous retrouverions. Personne ne peut nous échapper.

- Alors c'est toi que j'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer la première fois ? Il est difficile de vous reconnaître, vous vous ressemblez tellement, dit-elle ironiquement.

Bien qu'elle était consciente que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter, elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. A chaque combat, durant les moments critiques, elle se devait de lancer de l'humour.

- _Je ne vous crains pas, Serviteurs de l'Ombre._

Les Nazgùls tirèrent leur arme dans un même bruit sourd. Eldariel réfléchit à une parade, mais il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Sam comprit vite qu'elle était dépassée et décida de l'aider comme il le pouvait.

- Arrière démons, lança-t-il en attaquant le premier Nazgùl.

Mais il ne faisait pas le poids et il fut repoussé sur le coté. La jeune Elfe cessa de penser pour se jeter sur eux, elle n'avait pas le choix. Cinq ripostèrent tandis que les autres s'occupèrent des Hobbits qui, malgré leur petite taille, savaient bien se défendre.

- Eldariel, derrière vous, cria Frodon.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait. Le Nazgùl la frappa brutalement et elle retomba avec violence sur la pierre. A moitié assommée, elle ne put se relever rapidement. Elle sentit du sang couler de sa tête et entendit Frodon crier. Elle ramassa son épée et para le coup du Nazgùl. Elle se releva avec difficulté mais elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit Grand-Pas secourir les Hobbits, elle n'aurait pas pu s'en charger. Eldariel ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser des cinq Nazgùls, sa tête lui tournait à cause du choc et ne put s'empêcher de crier involontairement.

-_ Ada._

Dès lors, il s'empressa de faire fuir ses adversaires afin d'aider son amie en difficulté. A ce moment, elle aperçu les Hobbits jeter des pierres sur les Nazgùls et cela la fit sourire. Une fois libérée de leur attaque. Grand-Pas s'approcha de Frodon. Il avait reçu un coup de poignard à l'épaule dont la lame avait disparu en fumée. Il s'agissait d'une lame de Morgul qui contenait un grand poison, pourtant Frodon ne sentit pas son effet, hormis la brûlure due à la blessure.

- Le poison agit au bout de quatre à cinq jours. A partir de là, j'ignore si je pourrai vous soigner. Il nous faut atteindre Fondcombe, seule la magie des Elfes peut vous sauver.

Eldariel lui lança un regard critique.

- _Imladris est à six jours de marche. Si nous avions des chevaux, nous pourrions mettre moitié moins de temps._

- _Je sais, mais il est inutile de les affoler._

Puis, il passa sa main derrière sa tête.

- Tu es blessée.

Mais elle lui affirma que cela était sans gravité. Grand-Pas fit rassembler toutes leurs affaires, ils devaient se réfugier dans la forêt mais après cette attaque, ils attendront que le poison fasse son effet afin de mieux récupérer ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

9/9


	5. Fuite vers le Gué

Fuite vers le Gué

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Tour de Garde, ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés. Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la blessure de Frodon ne saignait pas mais Grand-Pas l'avait quand même nettoyé pendant que les autres Hobbits, avec l'aide d'Eldariel, remirent les affaires sur le brave Bill. Durant toute la nuit, ils avaient marchés sans halte, s'enfonçant dans la forêt pour y être plus à l'abri. Le jour venait à peine de se lever quand Merry rompit ce lourd silence.

- Eldariel, tu as du sang derrière la tête.

La jeune Elfe le regarda en lui souriant.

- J'ai connu pire blessure, croyez-moi.

Pourtant, Grand-Pas décida qu'il était préférable de faire une halte afin qu'ils puissent se reposer. Les affaires ne furent pas déballées, aucun feu pour tromper le froid ne fut allumé. Les Hobbits finirent par s'endormir sur le sol humide du matin, dans la brume. Eldariel passa sa main derrière sa tête et sentit le sang qui coulait encore, mais moins fort. Sa tête commença tourner puis elle sentit quelque chose de froid.

- Garde le tissu sur la blessure, l'eau froide te fera du bien. Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Sans même le regarder, elle répondit :

-Cela va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Malgré ses paroles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder comme si elle risquait de s'évanouir à tout moment et cela l'agaça un peu. Sentant son agacement qui prouvait sa bonne santé, il se leva en informant qu'il faisait un tour de garde.

Eldariel su que la halte sera de courte durée et demanda à Frodon, qui s'était réveillé, de se rendormir en précisant que le voyage sera épuisant. Mais au lieu de l'écouter, il s'installa près d'elle. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres et le moment était bien choisit.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous demandez.

La jeune Elfe hocha la tête en signe qu'il en avait le droit.

- Tout à l'heure, lors de l'attaque, vous avez dit « _ada_ ». C'est de l'Elfique, non ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Eldariel réfléchit rapidement.

- C'est un appel à l'aide, mentit-elle.

Comment pouvait-elle avouer la vérité que seule une faible minorité connaissait ? Cette seule vérité qui la mettait en danger depuis sa naissance ? Elle avait été contrainte de mentir, un jour viendra où elle devra se révéler mais ce temps n'était pas encore venu. Elle était même convaincu qu'elle moura sans que cette vérité ne soit mise à jour.

Frodon la regarda comme s'il attendait une autre explication, en vain. La jeune comprit qu'il ne la croyait pas, si son oncle lui avait enseigné la langue des Elfes, rien que faiblement, il devait se douter de la véritable signification de ce mot. Eldariel le pria de se recoucher lorsque Grand-Pas revint. Il semblait qu'il ait entendu la conversation car son regard sur elle fut triste.

Le Rôdeur s'assit près d'elle.

- _J'en ai assez de ce mensonge Grand-Pas. Il me pourrit la vie._

- _J'en suis conscient, nous le sommes tous mais dans le cas contraire, tu serais en danger de mort et je refuse cela. Ton identité resta ignorée de tous en attendant le moment propice._

Involontairement, elle se leva brusquement, réveillant ainsi les Hobbits.

- _Ce moment ne viendra jamais. Je ne suis pas comme les autres et je maudis mes différences qui sont une injure pour tout le monde. Les Elfes pensent que je n'ai pas ma place parmi eux du fait de la vie que j'ai choisi et que je mène. Quand aux hommes, ils me voient comme une bâtarde._

Après ses paroles qui venaient du fond du cœur et qu'elle avait sans cesse tenté de retenir, elle partit dans la forêt sous le regard surprit des Hobbits qui n'avaient rien compris à la conversation, même Frodon fut perdu. Pourtant, Grand-Pas, au lieu de la rattraper comme ils l'auraient pensé, resta à sa place.

Au bout d'un moment, le Rôdeur décida qu'il était temps de partir. S'attarder était le meilleur moyen pour se faire repérer. Eldariel n'était pas revenue et les Hobbits se demandèrent ce qu'elle faisait. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'inquiéter mais cela était dans leur nature de se soucier des ennuis des autres, surtout s'ils tentaient de leur sauver la vie. Le silence était lourd, ils auraient pu entendre les mouches voler.

- Elle n'est pas loin, affirma Grand-Pas, elle nous suit de près.

Les Hobbits se regardèrent mais ne se posèrent pas de questions car, en observant les alentours, ils ne purent pas la voir ni même l'entendre. Cependant, le Rôdeur savait qu'elle était à proximité.

Durant toute la journée, Eldariel resta dans l'ombre, suivant le groupe à l'écart. Elle aimait la solitude, cela lui permettait de réfléchir à de nombreuses choses. Parfois, Grand-Pas tentait de la repérer mais en vain, elle savait se cacher même s'il était conscient qu'elle était proche. La nuit tomba vite sur ces terres, la forêt était déjà assez sombre et les compagnons durent s'arrêter. Grand-Pas les mit à l'abri sous les arbres et insista pour ne pas allumer de feux. Le repas était froid et léger ce qui fut désagréable pour les Hobbits.

- Je vais faire un tour de surveillance. Restez ici jusqu'à mon retour.

Et il s'enfonça dans le noir.

Les Hobbits se serrèrent contre eux, fixant les environs. Ils n'aimaient guère cet endroit qui leur était hostile. Les hiboux se firent entendre, ainsi que le bruit des animaux sauvages. Ils priaient pour que Grand-Pas revienne vite. Pourtant, une douce voix retentit dans l'obscurité. Un chant Elfique s'élevait dans la forêt et les Hobbits quittèrent leur camp afin de rejoindre cette mélodieuse voix qu'ils savaient être celle d'Eldariel.

Les Hobbits avancèrent lentement entre les arbres jusqu'à apercevoir la jeune Elfe, assise contre un arbre.

_Tinùviel elvanui_

_Elleth alfirim esthelhael_

_A hon ring finnil fuinui_

_A rene yelelvin thiliol_

La jeune Elfe s'arrêta et se tourna vers ses compagnons qui sourirent.

- Qui est-elle ? La femme de la chanson ? demanda Frodon.

- La Dame Lùthien, une Princesse Elfe, qui aima un Mortel nommé Beren.

A ce moment, Grand-Pas les rejoignit. Il avait entendu son chant mais était resté à son poste.

- Qu'est-elle devenue ? continua Frodon.

Eldariel regarda les étoiles tristement.

- Elle est morte.

En disant cela, son regard avait accroché celui de Grand-Pas comme s'ils ressentaient le même chagrin… un même secret. Les Hobbits furent étonnés par sa réponse. Les Elfes étaient Immortels, ils comprirent que leur amour devait être immense. Ils gardèrent leurs questions pour eux et retournèrent au camp sous la demande de Grand-Pas. Le Rôdeur tendit sa main vers Eldariel qui la prit pour s'aider à se relever mais une étrange sensation l'envahit. Une sensation froide, de mort.

Elle mit sa main sur son cœur, comme pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur. Elle se rassit au sol sous le regard inquiet de son compagnon. Eldariel regarda autour d'eux, scrutant l'obscurité. Le Rôdeur resta silencieux un moment mais elle comprit qu'il souhaitait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Eldariel leva ses yeux gris vers lui.

- Ils se rapprochent. Il ne faut pas rester ici. Il faut partir maintenant.

- Frodon ne peut pas aller plus vite. Le poison s'est propagé à grande allure. Il ne tiendra pas le rythme que nous imposerons.

La jeune Elfe se leva, bien décidée à faire comprendre qu'ils devaient continuer leur chemin rapidement.

- Nous le mettrons sur Bill.

Grand-Pas n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car elle était partit vers le camp afin de prépare le départ. Les Hobbits furent surpris par sa décision alors qu'il y avait peu, elle était sereine et chantait.

Après un rapide départ, personne n'avait adressé la parole à Eldariel. Son regard était grave et elle avait décidé de rester à l'arrière du groupe afin d'obliger les Hobbits à avancer. Son attitude devait méfiant et elle quittait parfois le groupe pour aller plus en avant. Elle semblait chercher, attendre quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Ce fut ce que voulait savoir Grand-Pas, mais pour simple réponse, il eut :

- Fais-moi confiance.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Frodon était entre la vie et la mort, ils avançaient trop lentement, pourtant Eldariel semblait avoir un léger espoir pour sa survie. Alors, il cessa de la questionner. Ils continuèrent à avancer rapidement jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Elle était noire et froide, hostile pour les compagnons.

Eldariel s'occupa de faire brûler le feu tandis que Merry et Pippin partirent non loin du camp pour ramasser du bois mort. Sam veillait sur Frodon qui dormait à point fermé. Sa méfiance envers la jeune Elfe et le Rôdeur s'était dissipée mais les événements se succédaient à une telle vitesse qu'il était contraint de la garder. Grand-Pas resta aux alentours du camp et ne revint pas.

Sam s'approcha de la jeune Elfe qui fixait sans relâche le feu se consumer.

- Votre chevelure doit être magnifique quand elle doit être coiffée. Laissez-moi vous la démêler, s'il vous plait.

Elle lui sourit tendrement mais refusa en lui assurant qu'il pourra la voir ainsi une fois à Fondcombe.

- C'est incroyable que personne ne puisse les toucher sans craindre votre colère, déclara Merry, je n'ai jamais connu une fille comme cela.

Eldariel rit. Il fallait croire qu'elle était une exception.

- Seul mon père en a le droit.

Les trois Hobbits se regardèrent.

- Qui est-il ? demanda Sam.

Son regard se fit soudain triste, elle le tourna vers les flammes illuminant la nuit noire.

- C'est un homme comme on en rencontre rarement. Il me donne tout son amour, sa force. Il donnerait sa vie pour préserver la mienne. C'est la seul homme que ne cesserait jamais d'aimer, il est le seul que je puisse aimer.

Sans le vouloir, elle laissa des larmes briller dans ses yeux devenus un bleu magnifique quand elle évoqua son père.

- Où est-il ? Que fait-il pendant que vous, vous risquez votre vie ? demanda Pippin.

- Il est quelque part sur ces terres, risquant sa vie afin de préserver celle des autres et de tenter à ramener la paix en essayant une guerre qui aura lieu tôt ou tard. Elle est inévitable.

- Tu es bien pessimiste, dit soudain une voix grave dans son dos.

Tous se retournèrent dans l'ombre de la forêt pour y découvrir Grand-Pas, adossé contre un arbre.

- Non, je suis seulement réaliste.

Un lourd silence s'installa et personne n'osa le rompre.

Le lendemain, l'air était pesant, la brume était présente et la pluie fine passa à travers les vêtements des voyageurs, chacun tentant de se protéger au mieux. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de Fondcombe mais suffisamment pour que Frodon succombe à sa blessure et qu'il devienne comme les Cavaliers Noirs. Bill supportait sans problème le rythme imposé et il semblait fier que cette mission lui soit accordée, lui, un simple poney de Bree qui était pourtant aimé par tout le petit groupe.

Eldariel s'arrêta brusquement, les sens en alerte.

- Un cavalier approche, dit-elle.

Dès lors, ils se s'enfoncèrent dans les hauts et épais fourrés. Le galop était léger, rapide et très discret. Eldariel ne sentit pas le pouvoir maléfique des Nazgùls, il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. D'où ils étaient, ils purent voir le cavalier approcher et ils s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait d'une femme à la longue chevelure d'un noir d'ébène montée sur un étalon gris.

Grand-Pas regarda la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas surprise par cette venue. Elle l'avait su depuis cette nuit où elle les avait empressé de reprendre la route. Son Don de Voyance était puissant mais il refusait de le croire par moment. Il avait faillit la tuer à son apparition car elle était jeune et elle n'avait eu la force nécessaire pour le contrôler mais ce temps était révolu. Désormais, il évoluait lentement.

Le Rôdeur sortit de son abri afin de barrer la route à la cavalière qui ralentit. Elle portait une robe de chevauchée vert foncée, ce qui lui permettait de se confondre dans la nature et les Hobbits remarquèrent qu'elle était une Elfe. Eldariel les fit sortir et salua la femme d'un sourire qui lui fut rendu.

- Je vous cherche depuis deux jours. Les Neuf se sont séparés et cinq sont à vos trousses, les autres ne tarderont pas à les rejoindre.

Puis elle regarda Frodon qu'ils avaient fait descendre de Bill.

- Il faut l'emmener à mon père. Lui seul peut le sauver.

Grand-Pas prit Frodon afin de le poser sur l'étalon. Sam voulu intervenir mais Eldariel le retint en lui affirmant que cela était sa meilleure chance de pouvoir survivre. Il devait partir. Ils restèrent en arrière tandis que Grand-Pas et la femme Elfe discutèrent de la situation. Cependant, Eldariel comprit qu'il n'était pas rassuré sur le fait que cela soit elle qui parte en sachant que les Nazgùls la poursuivront.

- _Ils sont besoins de toi. Eldariel **a besoins** de toi. Ne la laisse pas._

Le Rôdeur hocha la tête.

- _Sois prudente._

La femme Elfe monta derrière Frodon et Grand-Pas ajouta :

- Arwen, ne te retourne pas.

- _Noro lim Asfaloth. Noro lim, _murmura-t-elle à sa monture qui partit sans plus attendre.

Grand-Pas la regarda s'éloigner tandis qu'Eldariel se rapprocha de lui.

- Ne restons pas là.

A cet instant, le petit groupe se dépêcha de reprendre la route mais cette fois, afin d'aller plus vite, en sachant que les Nazgùls étaient fixés sur une autre cible, ils empruntèrent la route qui les mènera rapidement vers le Gué qui protégeait la citée Elfique. Ils avancèrent plus rapidement mais ils demeurèrent prudents malgré tout, le danger n'était pas pour autant écarté.

Eldariel réfléchit à ce qui allait se passer une fois à Imladris. Sera-t-elle renvoyée dans une unité de Rôdeurs ? Son père préféra-t-il qu'elle demeure à Fondcombe afin qu'elle ne s'embarque pas pour la guerre qui sera déclenchée ? Elle ignorait ce qui allait se produire. L'Anneau ne sera en sécurité qu'un certain temps. Les Elfes refuseront à ce qu'il reste dans leur citée et elle le comprenait, même elle ne le souhaitait pas. La guerre n'était que peu visible pour le moment mais pas pour longtemps. Quoiqu'il puisse se décider à Imladris, la guerre sera présente dans toute la Terre du Milieu et aucun peuple ne pourra y échapper. Ils devront tous se battre ou mourir.

La jeune Elfe fut tirée de ses sombres pensées en entendant un bruit sourd. Ils auraient dit qu'ils se trouvaient près d'un torrent où l'eau turbulente était le seul chant. Eldariel et Grand-Pas comprirent que les Nazgùls avaient tenté de traverser le Gué, dès lors, la magie des Elfes s'était déclenchée et les eaux de la rivière s'étaient déchaînées afin d'empêcher la traverser des Serviteurs de l'Ombre.

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à la rivière. Elle était calme, sereine, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les Hobbits avaient avalé les paroles d'Eldariel qui leur avait expliqué ce qui se produisait lorsqu'un serviteur de l'Ennemi tentait de passer. Ils avaient été surprit par cette puissance mais cela les rassura sur la sécurité de Frodon.

Ils traversèrent la rivière quand soudain :

- _Halte !_ s'écria une voix féminine.

8/8


	6. Retrouvailles

Retrouvailles

Les cinq compagnons s'arrêtèrent devant cette Elfe tenant son arc tendu, prêt à tirer. Les Hobbits semblèrent paniquer mais le calme d'Eldariel et de son compagnon les incita à l'apaisement. L'Elfe portait une tunique d'un vert foncé, ses longs cheveux blond foncé étaient attachés en queue-de-cheval et son regard bleu azur semblait pouvoir lire dans leurs pensées. Son expression dure et sévère s'adoucit soudainement, et un rire angélique s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- _J'ai cru que tu t'étais perdue, Eldariel._

-_ C'est une insulte que tu me fais._

Les deux jeunes Elfes s'étreignirent. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'elles s'étaient quittées. Grand-Pas resta à l'écart en souriant, il connaissait leur amitié et savait qu'il était puissant. Quand elles se lâchèrent, la jeune Elfe, du même âge qu'Eldariel, salua le Rôdeur avant de se tourner vers les Hobbits qui s'étaient sentis un peu oubliés.

- Sam, Merry, Pippin, je vous présente Delphlys, Gardienne d'Imladris. Une merveilleuse amie en plus d'une autre qui est d'un autre pays.

Les trois Hobbits, bien qu'ils fussent impressionnés de savoir que même les femmes Elfes pouvaient devenir Gardienne, demeurèrent inquiets pour Frodon. Ils se demandèrent si la femme Elfe et lui avaient pu rejoindre Imladris. Delphlys, sentant leur inquiétude, s'empressa de les rassurer en souriant.

- Votre ami est en sécurité et est entre de bonnes mains, je peux vous l'assurer. Cependant, vous ne pourrez pas le voir maintenant, ses soins exigent du temps et du calme. Mais il est sauvé. Cependant, je tiens à vous demander de m'appeler Lessien, c'est mon vrai nom. Delphlys n'est que mon nom de Gardienne, simple précaution quand je pars en mission.

- Le simple fait de le savoir parmi votre si beau peuple sain et sauf, nous rassure Dame Lessien, répondit Sam.

La jeune Elfe fut surprise de l'entendre l'a nommer par ce titre, tout comme Eldariel le fut, elles n'en avaient pas l'habitude. Elle regarda son amie et son compagnon et les accompagna jusqu'à la cité Elfique, Imladris, protégée des Ténèbres par le pouvoir des Elfes et ses montagnes infranchissables et mortelles pour ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas.

Les deux Elfes marchèrent en avant et Grand-Pas fermait la marche, il préférait laisser ces deux amies ensemble. Il sourit en voyant les Hobbits écarter les yeux en traversant la forêt qui paraissait enchantée. Ils prirent un petit chemin au bord d'une falaise où ils purent voir Imladris. Vue de haut, cette ville était magnifique ainsi. Les maisons semblaient taillées dans le bois même des arbres de la forêt. Les branches, re-manipulées par les Elfes, formaient les statues et les décorations des maisons. Les feuilles brunes tombaient lentement au sol, recouvrant d'un manteau naturel, l'herbe soyeuse. La cascade coulait dans un chant magique et son eau d'une pure transparence, faisait hésiter les habitants de si rafraîchir durant les chaleurs. Quant à la rivière, les feuilles suivaient son rythme et les oiseaux aimaient si abreuver ainsi que d'autres animaux qui passaient mais qui n'étaient pas dérangés par les habitants d'Imladris.

Les Hobbits se stoppèrent pour mieux admirer cette merveille de la nature préservée par ces créatures majestueuses. Bouches bées, ils n'osèrent parler, le calme et la sérénité régnants les obligèrent à les respecter.

- J'ai l'impression d'être partie depuis des années alors que cela ne fait que six mois. Les plus courtes absences me paraissent les plus longues, avoua Eldariel.

Ils longèrent le mur qui entourait la cité. Il s'accordait avec la nature, se faisant oublier parmi les arbres et la végétation. Les Hobbits avancèrent lentement afin d'admirer ce spectacle. Grand-Pas leur expliqua beaucoup de choses sur les Elfes et leur amour, leur respect pour la nature tandis que les deux amies discutèrent entre elles, sur ce qu'elle avait fait durant leur séparation.

- Je suis revenue il y a près de trois jours et Silmanarë a rejoint Imladris peu avant. C'est quand il a commencé à s'agiter que la Dame Arwen est partie à votre recherche. Il avait sentit que vous étiez proches mais que les Nazgùls vous poursuivaient de trop près. Gandalf s'est aussi beaucoup inquiété. Pour le moment, nous ignorons ce qui lui est arrivé, enfin, le Seigneur Elrond le sait sûrement, expliqua Lessien.

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Lunia ?

- Non, et cela m'inquiète. Plus aucun messager n'arrive de là-bas. C'est mauvais signe, surtout que les messagers que nous avons envoyé, et qui ont pu revenir, disent que l'Ombre de Sauron s'approchait rapidement de Omlalys.

Les Hobbits, à présent intrigués par la conversation des jeunes Elfes, s'interrogèrent sur ce mystérieux endroit. Cependant, elles refusèrent de répondre, jugeant que cela était trop délicat à dévoiler. La situation du Royaume d'Omlalys et sa géographie étaient assez critiques, le simple fait qu'aucune nouvelle ne parvenait de ce royaume rendait les Elfes et les Dùnedain inquiets pour ce peuple.

- J'ai demandé au Seigneur Elrond de partir là-bas, déclara soudain Lessien.

Eldariel ne pu s'empêcher d'exprimer sa surprise et… son inquiétude.

- Mais… tu ne peux pas y aller seule ! C'est trop dangereux. Il a accepté ?

- Je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Eldariel aimerait tant pouvoir l'accompagner mais elle avait une mission a remplir, bien qu'elle soit fini, elle su qu'une autre les obligera de nouveau à mener leur quête séparément. Mais le destin de la Terre du Milieu et des peuples y vivant sera décidé lors du Conseil qui aura lieu dans quelques jours, en attendant, elles ne pouvaient rien faire.

Le petit groupe arriva dans une cour tapissée de feuilles et fut accueillit par un Elfe aux cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, malgré ses yeux sombres, il portait une grande sagesse en lui. Les deux Elfes s'arrêtèrent face à lui et s'inclinèrent respectueusement, ainsi que Grand-Pas. Les Hobbits les imitèrent et crurent comprendre qu'il devait s'agir du Seigneur de la cité.

- Ma fille Arwen m'a averti que vous ne tarderiez pas à arriver –il se tourna vers les Hobbits- Votre ami se rétablit lentement. Il a eu beaucoup de chance. Je suis Elrond, le Seigneur de ces lieux et vous serez logés en tant qu'invités et réfugiés.

Tandis qu'il mena les Hobbits, les deux jeunes Elfes rejoignirent leur propre chambre en se promettant de se retrouver dans le jardin plus tard.

Eldariel se dirigea vers ses appartements qui se trouvaient non loin de ceux de sa mère. Sa chambre était spacieuse avec un espace pour une bibliothèque et une salle de bain. Elle se sentait bien ici malgré sa préférence pour voyager dans la Terre du Milieu parmi les Rôdeurs. Elle posa son épée à son endroit habituel, se débarrassa de ses vêtements usés et sales, puis s'enroula dans une longue serviette blanche avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. L'eau était déjà chaude, apparemment, sa mère avait tout prévu avant son arrivée. Elle sourit et plongea dans le bain.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle vit une robe bleue verte au décolleté décoré de symbole en argent. Elle se souvenait du jour où son père la lui avait offerte pour ses quatorze ans et malgré le souvenir douloureux qui revenait à chaque fois qu'elle la portait, elle l'aimait. Le passé était le passé, rien de pouvait le changer et elle devait vivre avec cette blessure. Elle soupira et s'habilla. Sa chevelure encore humide ondulait et l'éclat du Soleil donnait l'impression d'avoir des reflets couleur miel.

En sortant de sa chambre, elle croisa la Dame Arwen, l'Elfe qui avait ramené Frodon à Imladris. Elle accourut vers elle.

- _J'aurai dû venir te voir plus tôt mais j'avais besoin de me décrasser un peu._

La Dame Arwen sourit en laissant échapper un doux rire.

- _Je n'en doute pas ma fille. Mais dis-moi, j'ai appris que tu avais une blessure qui t'avait considérablement affaiblis, tu devrais aller voir un Guérisseur pour la soigner._

- _Je vais bien mieux. Elle s'est cicatrisée, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je pense que le plus grand des soucis concerne l'Anneau et Omlalys._

La Dame Arwen soupira. Elle était consciente que, quelque soit la décision prise pour l'Anneau, sa fille décidera de faire la mission qui sera imposée, pourtant, elle refusait à ce qu'elle se mêle des décision qui vont concerner Omlalys, Lessien lui avait sûrement avoué qu'elle partira là-bas mais le Seigneur Elrond refusait catégoriquement, malgré la détermination de la jeune Elfe pour le contraire.

- Mon amie est là-bas. Son peuple est sûrement en danger et tu veux que je reste à l'écart de toute décision pour leur venir en aide ? Si Lessien veut partir à Omlalys, grand-père devrait la laisser faire et non la retenir. Elle partira qu'il le veuille ou non.

Sa mère due admettre qu'elle avait raison mais le voyage risquait d'être périlleux, voir sans retour si le pire était arrivé. Eldariel voulu rajouter autre chose mais des cavaliers pénétrant dans Imladris l'interrompu. Les deux Elfes rejoignirent la cour où Lessien s'y trouvait déjà. Trois cavaliers avaient mis pieds à terre, l'un d'eux portait une tenue d'un vert foncé avec un carquois attaché à son dos. Sa chevelure était d'un blond de blé. Ses deux compagnons étaient son escorte.

Eldariel s'approcha du Prince de la Forêt Noire et s'inclina.

- _Bienvenue Prince Legolas. Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Quelles nouvelles apportez-vous ?_

- _Je t'ai déjà dis de ne jamais me vouvoyer ni de d'utiliser mon titre._

Le Prince Legolas la prit dans ses bras.

- _C'était pour te taquiner._

Ils desserrèrent leur étreinte et il salua la Dame Arwen qui l'emmena à son père, le Seigneur Elrond. Lessien se rapprocha de son amie.

- Il paraît qu'un des fils de l'Intendant du Gondor va aussi venir au Conseil, tu sais du quel il s'agit ? demanda Eldariel.

- Oui, c'est l'aîné, Boromir mais j'ignore quand il va arriver. La route est longue. Ton grand-père m'a dit que Frodon avait reprit connaissance. Gandalf et Sam sont avec lui. Ses autres amis ne vont pas tarder à les rejoindre. Mais j'y pense, j'ai entendre dire que Gandalf et ton grand-père vont s'entretenir dans son bureau…

Eldariel l'attrapa son amie avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de terminer ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elles traversèrent le couloir qui menait au bureau du Seigneur Elrond. Elle était très douée pour espionner et agir discrètement, sauf le jour où elles s'étaient faites prendre dans la cuisine en pleine nuit. En pensant à cela, Lessien confirma que le cuisinier et le Seigneur Elrond ne l'avaient pas oublié et qu'il fallait s'entendre à la réprimande qu'elles n'avaient pas eues. Pour cause, elles s'étaient empressées de partir remplir leur mission. Elles ne connaissaient que le sang et la douleur, de ce fait, personne n'osait vraiment les réprimander lorsqu'elles faisaient des bêtises sans conséquences.

Elles continuèrent leur chemin plus doucement. Les gardes ne les arrêtèrent pas mais leur visage exprimait leur mécontentement car ils n'ignoraient pas ce qu'elles avaient l'intention de faire. Eldariel était en tête et longeait discrètement le mur jusqu'à la porte où les voix de Gandalf et du Seigneur Elrond se firent entendre.

- Gandalf, l'Anneau ne peut rester ici. Sauron atteindra cette vallée et nous ne pourrons pas l'arrêter. Certes, les peuples de la Terre du Milieu doivent s'unir mais mon peuple quitte ses rivages. Les Nains n'ont cures des problèmes des autres et se terrent des leurs montagnes et les Hommes sont divisés.

- Vous savez tout comme moi qu'un homme peut les réunifier, celui qui peut prétendre au trône du Gondor.

Les deux jeunes Elfes connaissaient déjà cette situation et ils ne s'étaient pas réunis pour parler seulement de cela.

- Il s'est détourné de cette voie il y a fort longtemps, il a choisi l'exil. Mais je ne vous ai pas demandé dans mon bureau pour parler de cela. Il faut prendre une décision pour Omlalys et cela doit se faire dans le plus grand des secrets.

Eldariel et Lessien se pressèrent encore plus contre la porte.

- Le dernier messager qui nous ai parvenu remonte à quatre mois, depuis, c'est le silence. Si Sauron a prit le contrôle de ce royaume, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire.

- Rien ne nous dit que c'est le cas. Peut-être que les routes de communications ont été coupées ou que les messagers ont été interceptés par les espions de Sauron pour mieux l'isoler et le rendre sans défense car aucune ne pourra venir de l'extérieure. Je comprends que vous ne voulez pas envoyer de soldats mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser Omlalys dans cette impasse. Nous condamnerions ce peuple à la mort si nous n'agissons pas. Vous le savez. Laissez Lessien partir.

Les deux jeunes Elfes s'inquiétèrent du silence qui suivit. Beaucoup trop, puis :

- Lessien quittera ses rivages avec son peuple, tout comme Eldariel et sa mère.

Cette fois, elles entrèrent brusquement dans le bureau.

- Grand-père, je refuse de partir. Le peuple des Hommes a besoin de moi, ce combat contre Sauron, je le mène depuis trop longtemps pour abandonner maintenant. Quoi que tu fasses, je reste pour défier Sauron et réunir les Hommes et Lessien ira à Omlalys. C'est son choix et le mien.

Le Seigneur des Elfes les regarda. Elles insistèrent encore sur le fait que leur amie était là-bas et que son peuple avait encore un espoir d'être sauvé. En regardant sa petite-fille, il comprit qu'elle ne quittera jamais la Terre du Milieu mais il sut que cette décision était surtout pour demeurer auprès de son père.

- Vous assisterez au Conseil comme prévu. Lessien, si ton souhait est de rejoindre Omlalys, je ne te retiens pas. Eldariel, seul ton père peut décider et accepter ton choix, j'espère seulement que tu l'écouteras.


	7. Liens de sang

Salut à tous. Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier pour vos reviews. Ensuite, dans ce chapitre, il y a le Conseil d'Elrond, je me suis plus inspirée du film que du livre car il y est très long. J'ai dû en modifier certaines répliques mais j'espère que cette version vous plaira. Bonne lecture et je tiens à remercier Caladwen qui m'aide beaucoup avec ses reviews et je vous conseille de lire sa fic « Sidawethiel ou la Vengeance ».

Liens de sang

Les deux jeunes Elfes approuvèrent en hochant la tête, elles savaient se faire entendre. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amis ou de famille, elles agissaient très durement pour faire partie de la mission, quel que soit le danger. Cependant, Eldariel craignait la colère de son père et su qu'il n'acceptera pas à ce qu'elle reste. Si son grand-père avait mentionné son départ, c'était que son père désirait à ce qu'elle quitte ses terres. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Elle se sentit trahie par son propre père.

Le Seigneur Elrond, sentant son questionnement et son chagrin d'être ainsi à l'écart, répondit :

- Il s'inquiète pour toi. Il ne veut pas que tu connaisses la guerre et toutes les douleurs qu'elle amènera.

- Je connais déjà tout cela grand-père. Je les connais depuis bien longtemps et j'ai vécu des choses que la plupart des jeunes filles ignorent, protégées dans leur cocon d'enfant. Je ne suis plus une enfant, je ne l'ai jamais été.

Eldariel baissa son regard et voulu partir, pourtant :

- Attends ! Il faudra que tu fasses faire soigner cette blessure par un de mes Guérisseurs.

Eldariel soupira et voulu affirmer qu'elle allait bien mais lorsqu'il posa sa main à l'endroit de sa blessure, la douleur ressurgit. Il la regarda gravement et demanda à Lessien de l'emmener voir le Guérisseur. La jeune Elfes fut contrainte d'obéir. Que pouvait-elle faire ? De plus, son père sera au courant que sa blessure n'était pas totalement guérite et il s'en mêlera, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa santé. Il ne cessait de la considérer comme… comme un bébé et elle détestait cela. Son amie remarqua son regard de colère et l'incita au calme. Le temps viendra où elle pourra lâcher sa colère sur un champ de bataille.

Les deux jeunes Elfes se dirigèrent vers les Maisons de Guérison en espérant trouver l'Elfe qu'elles cherchaient. Eldariel refusait à ce qu'un homme la soigne, hormis son père ou les Dùnedain. La pudeur était une chose sacré pour elle, elle y accordait plus d'importance que sa propre vie. Autrefois, elle n'y avait jamais pris garde mais depuis ce jour-là, elle devenait folle si elle était menacée, même pour de bonnes intentions comme soigner une blessure, et cela fut le cas.

- Je suis navrée Princesse mais elle a quitté la cité et je suis chargé de la remplacer, informa l'Elfe.

Eldariel se tourna vers son amie qui comprit ce qui la dérangeait, pourtant, elle la regarda comme si de rien n'était. Elle devait faire soigner cette blessure.

- Oh non, non Lessien. Tu ne m'y forceras pas. Même les armées noires de Sauron ne pourront me convaincre.

- J'espère être pire que ces armées dans ce cas, répliqua Lessien.

Pourtant, Eldariel était sérieuse et les quitta. Son amie la poursuivit afin de la raisonner. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette blessure sans soins, ce n'était qu'un Elfe, de plus elle restera à ces cotés si elle souhaitait. Eldariel s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement.

- Elfe ou pas, se sont tous les mêmes. Je refuse de montrer mon corps à un homme, est-ce clair ?

Son ton avait été froid et Lessien comprit qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis, alors elle trouva une autre solution. Elle devra demander l'aide de la Dame Arwen, elle avait des talents de guérisseuse, elle pourra la soigner elle-même. Elle laissa son amie partir et elle se dirigea vers le jardin, la Dame Arwen devait sûrement s'y trouver avec Grand-Pas.

Eldariel se tenait sur son lit, un cousin contre le mur afin d'atténuer la douleur de sa blessure dans le dos. Elle avait son journal entre les mains. Depuis bien longtemps déjà, elle écrivait ses souvenirs dans un journal. C'était important pour elle. Elle leva son regard vers la fenêtre, le vent faisait soulever les feuilles qui s'envolaient. Elle entendait les oiseaux chanter et la mélodie de la cascade. Elle n'était plus la même depuis quelques années et Imladris n'apaisait plus ces angoisses, ni même la belle Lothlorien.

Un frappement à la porte la tira de ses pensées. Sa mère entra avec de quoi soigner sa blessure. La jeune Elfe sourit, Lessien ne changera jamais, elle était la sœur qu'elle n'avait pas. Eldariel referma son journal et voulu s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit mais sa blessure lui tira le dos. La Dame Arwen s'approcha d'elle en lui demandant de ne pas bouger et qu'elle allait s'occuper de sa plaie.

- Ton grand-père m'a fais part de ce qui s'est passé dans son bureau. Tu sais qu'il est irrespectueux d'écouter aux portes.

Eldariel soupira. Sa mère n'a jamais été douée pour les réprimandes, seul son père parvenait à se mettre en colère, et il était vrai qu'elle l'écoutait beaucoup plus.

- Il parlait d'Omlalys. Que voulais-tu que l'on fasse ? De toute façon, Lessien a fait son choix. Elle partira avec ou non le consentement de grand-père. Je crois qu'il l'a comprit car il n'a pas insisté.

Sa mère finie de panser sa plaie et sa fille se leva. Le lendemain devait avoir lieu un conseil secret où des Nains, des Elfes et des Hommes, en comptant Frodon et Gandalf, seront présents. Des représentants de chaque race de la Terre du Milieu afin de décider de ce qui adviendra de l'Anneau et du destin de cette terre. Eldariel a fait son choix. Quoi qu'il puisse se décider, elle partira en mission. Elle refusait de rester sans rien faire.

La Dame Arwen sentit qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui changera le destin de sa fille mais elle avait d'autres projets pour elle. Le père d'Eldariel avait lui-même décidé cela pour leur fille. Quitter ces rivages. Quitter la Terre du Milieu était la pire des choses qu'Eldariel pouvait subir de la part de ses parents. Elle s'était battu toute sa vie, elle a tout sacrifié, de son enfance jusqu'à son innocence. Elle refusait d'avoir subit tant d'épreuves pour tout abandonner.

- Je ne partirai pas. Tu le sais et papa aussi. Mon destin, le chemin que je dois suivre se trouve ici.

Sa mère se leva. Il était impossible de faire céder sa fille, elle en était consciente mais elle pouvait peut être la faire réfléchir.

- Personne ne connaît l'issu de cette guerre. Personne ne sait où elle nous mènera. Si Sauron est vaincu, tu sais ce qui se passera. Les Hommes deviendront ses esclaves, les Elfes seront torturés. Il fera égorger les enfants et les femmes de sang noble ou princier seront abusées. Tu le sais. Ne le nie pas.

La jeune Elfe fit face à sa mère.

- Je ne le nie pas. Mais sache une chose, je mourai avant. Que nous soyons vainqueur ou vaincu, ma vie s'achèvera avec la fin de la guerre. Je veux mourir sur un champ de bataille maman. C'est mon destin et mon choix. Je n'aurai rien au-delà de la guerre. Ni mari ni enfant tu le sais.

La jeune Elfe soutint son regard. Elle ne céda pas. Sa mère finie par abandonner. Elle n'aura pas raison sur elle. La guerre lui a prit sa vie, elle lui a prit tant de choses.

Eldariel attendit que les pas se soient éloignés avant de sortir de sa chambre. Elle marchait calmement dans les couloirs, allant au hasard. Puis, elle se dirigea vers un lieu qu'elle aimait beaucoup dans cette cité. Elle se retrouva dans une grande salle ovale dont les murs étaient peints. Il y avait comme une sorte de petite cours au milieu que l'on pouvait atteindre par des escaliers. Les immenses peintures représentaient des événements importants de la Terre du Milieu, comme la chute de Sauron et le combat au Mordor avec l'Alliance des Hommes et des Elfes. Elle arriva devant une magnifique statue, une femme a la tête baissée, l'air triste. Elle tenait un socle où reposait une épée brisée sur de la soie bleue marine.

Narsil, ou Andùril la Flamme de l'Ouest, l'Epée des Rois. Elle fut brisée par Sauron lorsque Isildur lui arracha l'Anneau de Pouvoir il y a fort longtemps. Seul son unique héritier aura le pouvoir de la brandir et Eldariel le connaissait fort bien. Mais ce rôle lui faisait peur et il a choisi l'exile. Elle s'approcha et voulu la tenir dans ses mains mais un étrange sentiment s'être observée la fit renoncer.

- Pourquoi en as-tu peur ? Tu ne devrais pas, fit une voix qui lui était familière.

La jeune Elfe se tourna vers sa droite et vit Grand-Pas assit sur un banc en marbre, un livre à la main. Son regard d'un gris pénétrant s'engouffra au plus profond d'elle. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il pouvait sonder ses pensées et elle baissa les yeux.

- Je n'en ai pas peur contrairement à l'homme qui devrait en hériter. Cela n'est pas à moi de la brandir.

Grand-Pas su très bien à qui elle faisait allusion mais il ne dit rien. C'est alors qu'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu se joignit à eux. Il avait des cheveux châtain et raide, son regard mi gris mi marron déplu à la jeune Elfe. Il lui lança un étrange sourit qui n'eut pas de réponse de la part d'Eldariel. Il se tourna vers le Rôdeur.

- Vous n'êtes pas un Elfe ?

- Je suis un ami de Gandalf le Gris, répondit-il.

Le nouvel arrivant lui sourit.

- Dans ce cas, nous avons un but commun… mon ami.

Eldariel secoua la tête en soupirant. Cet homme venait du Sud, elle avait reconnu l'accent du Gondor. Elle s'apprêta à partir mais il l'interpella :

- Excusez-moi jeune Demoiselle mais je ne crois pas vous connaître. Je suis Boromir du Gondor.

La jeune Elfe le regarda fixement. Il était trop fier de lui, il était hautain, elle savait sentir ce genre de chose chez autrui. Elle ne faisait pas confiance aux hommes, sauf les Dùnedain, et encore, elle évitait ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La jeune Elfe prit son air hautain comme son interlocuteur afin qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était une fille soumise.

- Tout ce que vous serez de moi est que je me nomme Eldariel.

Et, après une légère révérence afin de ne pas salir la réputation de son peuple, elle partit. Cependant, Boromir ne sembla pas de cet avis et voulu la suivre mais Grand-Pas le stoppa.

- Il vaut mieux pour vous ne pas faire cela. Vous ne la connaissez pas et elle ne vous connaît pas. Elle est très méfiante envers les inconnus et peut se montrer violente. C'est dans votre intérêt Seigneur Boromir.

L'homme de Gondor quitta la salle sans un mot. Le Rôdeur n'avait pas aimé ce regard qu'il avait lancé à la jeune Elfe et le fait qu'il emprunta le chemin opposé le rassura. Le Rôdeur posa son livre et se leva en se dirigeant vers la statue. La jeune Elfe avait raison mais quelque chose en lui refusait ce destin même s'il était conscient que son heure était venue.

Eldariel passa devant la cour de la ville lorsqu'elle vit Lessien avec son cheval, prêt pour un proche départ. Elle portait de simples vêtements légers avec son carquois et son épée. Sa chevelure était attachée en queue-de-cheval. Eldariel descendit les escaliers en courant afin de la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne parte. Pourquoi ce départ prématuré ? Elle aurait dû participer au Conseil.

- Lessien, s'écria-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

La Gardienne d'Imladris se tourna vers elle avec un étrange regard. Elle sentit que son amie se questionnait et s'inquiétait.

- Un messager est venu d'Omlalys, il est mourant. Le royaume est en perdition et je dois partir maintenant afin de les aider. Aucune aide extérieure ne viendra. Ma présence est nécessaire afin de motiver les hommes, de préparer les défenses et faire évacuer les survivants. La citée voit ses habitants se diviser. Le Seigneur Elrond a confiance en moi pour les réunir.

Eldariel avait sentit de la peur dans sa voix.

- _Moi aussi, j'ai confiance en toi. Fais attention._

Les deux jeunes Elfes s'étreignirent.

- _Nous nous reverrons Eldariel. Nos épées chanteront ensemble au combat._

Elles se séparèrent à contre cœur et Lessien monta sur sa magnifique monture. Elles se regardèrent une dernière fois en prononçant la prière rituelle des Elfes avec la main sur le cœur.

- _Que les Valar veillent ta route et te guide dans les chemins sombres._

Lessien fit cabrer sa jument et quitta Imladris au galop.

Eldariel resta dans la cour durant un long moment. Même le crépuscule ne la fit pas rentrer. Elle regarda les étoiles qui apparurent dans le ciel éclairé par la Lune. La nuit promettait d'être belle mais son cœur n'y était pas. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas, connaissant leur identité.

- Vous devriez vous reposer jeunes Hobbits. La journée de demain risque d'être longue.

Sam et Frodon se regardèrent au moment où la jeune Elfe se retourna en leur souriant. Elle demanda à Frodon comment allait sa blessure. Les Guérisseurs Elfes l'avaient remit sur pieds.

- Et vous Dame Eldariel ? Votre blessure était guérie ? demanda Sam.

- Je suis plus solide que ce que vous pensez Maître Sam, mais oui, elle est guérie.

Bien qu'Eldariel avait voulu passer la soirée seule, la présence des deux Hobbits lui fit chaud au cœur, surtout lorsque que Merry et Pippin vinrent les rejoindre. La soirée de la jeune Elfe fut moins triste depuis le départ de son amie. Le chant des Elfes apaisa Eldariel, elle se sentit calme et sereine. Elle s'installa contre un arbre dans le jardin où elle écouta, sombra dans les chants de son peuple.

Le sommeil commença à l'emporter lorsqu'elle sentit des bras la soulever. Elle connaissait ce contact chaud et réconfortant. Sa voix ressemblait à un chant. Elle garda les yeux fermés afin de garder cet instant magique. Elle se sentit poser sur son lit où sa couverture fut tirée sur elle afin de la recouvrir.

- _Ada_, murmura-t-elle.

L'homme sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la chambre.

Le lendemain matin, l'aube était à peine levé qu'Eldariel se tenait prête pour le Conseil. Les feuilles brunes tombaient des branchages des arbres, le vent les faisait danser dans la citée. La jeune Elfe s'était vêtue d'une robe d'un vert sombre dont des symboles étaient entrelacés par des fils argentés sur le décolleté. Sa chevelure était coiffée d'un diadème en argent qui attachait des mèches de cheveux tressés. A travers son regard gris, elle se regarda dans le miroir et quitta sa chambre.

Le couloir était silencieux. Les gardes s'inclinèrent à son passage. En chemin, elle vit Frodon et Gandalf qui rejoignaient la terrasse isolée où se tiendra le Conseil. Des sièges formaient un cercle autour d'un socle se dressant au milieu. Ils étaient tous identiques sauf un, celui du Seigneur d'Imladris qui était surélevé par rapport aux autres. Les personnes convoquées étaient déjà installées. Les trois arrivants s'inclinèrent devant le Maître des lieux et prirent leur place.

A la droit du Seigneur Elrond se tenait Frodon aux cotés de Gandalf, ensuite venait des Nains. Gloin, Seigneur des Nains, accompagné par son fils Gimli et deux autres Nains qui semblaient être des conseillés. Les Elfes suivaient, certains étaient d'Imladris car leur chevelure sombre était typique du peuple qui y vivait, mais d'autres avait une chevelure blonde et Eldariel vit le Prince Legolas. Eldariel reconnue, à son grand regret le Seigneur Boromir, là elle comprit qu'il s'agissait du fils de l'Intendant du Gondor. Si elle l'avait su plus tôt, elle aurait évité son ton froid de la veille. Elle avait toujours apprit à respecter les Seigneurs, même s'ils ne méritaient que du méprit. Cependant, il ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur car il ne cacha pas son sourire. Cette fois, Eldariel le lui rendit. Grand-Pas rit de cela. Il se tenait à sa droite et la jeune Elfe se trouvait près du Seigneur Elrond.

Le Seigneur Elrond, après avoir fait les présentations, commença son discours et un silence de mort s'installa.

- Etrangers venus de terre lointaine, Amis de toujours, nous sommes réunis en ce jour afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vaincrez ou vous serez vaincu.

Il se tourna vers Frodon en lui demandant de mettre l'Anneau sur le socle en pierre. Tous eurent leur regard fixer sur cet objet maléfique. Les Elfes eurent un mouvement de recule, comme s'ils sentaient ce noir pouvoir s'engouffrer en eux. Eldariel eut la même réaction. Elle crut sentir le feu en elle et entendre sa voix sombre. Elle ferma les yeux afin de se détendre mais ce fut la main de Grand-Pas sur la mienne qui la calma.

Après le choc de la terrible découverte, le Seigneur Elrond continua :

- Cet Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagnes du Destin. Il n'y a que là-bas qu'il puisse être détruit et votre hache ne lui insufflera aucune égratignure Gimli fils de Gloin, rajouta-t-il en voyant le Nain se lever avec sa hache, conscient de ce qu'il avait eut l'intention de faire. Si nous voulons détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres dont son langage, le Parler Noir, est désormais entendu dans tout le Sud, l'un de vous doit emmener cet Anneau et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est apparu autrefois.

Il sonda l'assemblée d'un regard grave et termina :

- L'un de vous, doit le faire.

Il n'y aucun mouvement, pas un bruit hormis le chant des oiseaux et le vent dans les branchages. Ce silence insupportable pour Eldariel fut interrompu par Boromir qui se leva.

- Lors d'un rêve, j'ai vu à l'Ouest le ciel s'assombrir mais une pâle lueur persistait et une voix me disait : votre fin est proche. Le Fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé.

Boromir s'avança vers l'Anneau afin de s'en saisir mais il eut un mouvement de recule et renonça.

- Cet Anneau est un don, un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps mon père, l'Intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donnez-nous l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui.

- On ne peut le contrôler, personne ne le peut, coupa Grand-Pas, l'Anneau Unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître.

Boromir s'avança vers lui, bien décidé à gagner sa cause.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un Rôdeur connaît à ces choses.

Eldariel, sentant une insulte, se leva brusquement.

- Prenez garde à vos paroles. Vous pourriez le regretter.

Boromir la regarda curieusement, sans crainte mais avec une forte envie de la remettre à sa place. Il avait du mal à croire qu'une fille Elfe si belle pouvait cacher une langue de vipère.

- Cet homme n'est qu'autre qu'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et Héritier du trône du Gondor.

Le Prince de Gondor, qui n'était pas le seul surprit, sut cacher son étonnement.

- Le Gondor n'a pas de Roi, il n'en a pas besoin, répliqua-t-il.

La jeune fille voulue répliquer mais elle fut retenue par Aragorn qui lui attrapa le bras.

- Léhonora, assis-toi ! Cela suffit !

Son ton sec et sévère l'obligea à se calmer et se rassit. Cependant, Frodon remarqua qu'il avait utilisé un autre prénom et se demanda si elle s'était présentée sous une fausse identité lors de leur rencontre. Bien sûr, Boromir le remarqua, peu en réalité n'étaient pas étonnés, il s'avança et Eldariel désobéit à l'ordre reçu.

- Léhonora ? Pourquoi avoir un nom d'emprunt alors que celui-ci est bien plus joli ? Vous agissez comme les Rôdeurs du Nord, pourtant, ce n'est pas à eux que je m'identifierai si je devais cacher mon identité.

Le regard de la jeune Elfe vira au gris orage et le pétrifia sur place.

- Le sang des Dùnedain coule dans mes veines. La flamme des Nùmenorèens brûle en moi comme le feu dans une forêt.

Elle jeta un regard à Aragorn qui lui fit comprendre que le temps du mensonge était révolu. Elle l'avait prévenu, elle l'avait avertit qu'un jour, la vérité sur ses origines sera dévoilée. Son regard balaya l'assemblée et elle déclara :

- Je me nomme Léhonora Laïa Elessar, fille de la Dame Arwen d'Imladris. Mon père est Aragorn et je suis fière de mes deux origines, aussi opposées soient-elles.

Un grand silence s'installa. Léhonora alla se rasseoir près de son père dont elle sentait de la colère, pourtant, elle crut qu'il lui souriait. Elle avait eu le courage qu'il n'avait pas. Ce mensonge devenait trop lourd à supporter. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle serait devenue folle. Gandalf brisa le silence et reprit le sujet concernant l'Anneau afin d'éviter un autre dérapage, cependant, il comprit la réaction de Léhonora.

- Aragorn a raison, nous ne pouvons le contrôler.

Boromir secoua la tête. Cette Elfe venait de lui ruiner ses plans, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- Il n'y a pas que des Orcs qui gardent les portes du Mordor. En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais et… le Grand Œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre déserte et stérile. Remplit de poussière et d'une chaleur insupportable. Même une armée ne pourra en venir à bout.

Cette fois, ce fut le Prince Legolas qui intervenu.

- N'avez-vous donc pas comprit ? L'Anneau doit être détruit.

- Et si nous échouons ? Que se passera-t-il si Sauron récupère son Anneau ?

Dès lors, tous se levèrent et se fut l'anarchie la plus complète. Les Nains, ne voulaient pas des Elfes comme alliés, les Elfes ne souhaitaient pas des Hommes, jugeant qu'ils étaient faibles et vite corrompus. Alors que les races de la Terre du Milieu pouvaient s'unir et combattre le même mal ensemble, ils fallaient qu'elles trouvent le moyen de se quereller. Léhonora observa l'Anneau qui semblait prendre du plaisir à les voir se quereller. Elle vit Frodon se lever et elle comprit ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Je vais le faire, déclara-t-il.

Pourtant, personne n'en prit compte, sauf la jeune Elfe et son grand-père.

- Je vais le faire, répéta-t-il plus fort.

Tous se stoppèrent et se retournèrent vers lui. Il sembla effrayé par tous ces regards mais il continua, ce que Léhonora trouva courageux de sa part.

- Je vais emmener l'Anneau en Mordor, bien que… je n'en connaisse pas le moyen.

Gandalf s'approcha de lui en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule, confirmant qu'il l'aidera aussi longtemps que durera sa quête. Aragorn quitta à son tour l'assemblée pour aller s'agenouiller devant Frodon.

- Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger, je le ferai. Mon épée est votre.

Dès lors, le Prince Legolas et le Nain Gimli se joignirent à eux. Puis, ce fut Boromir qui s'avança.

- Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains petit homme, et si telle est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.

Léhonora ne bougea pas. Sa décision lui fit soudain peur mais l'arrivée soudaine de Sam la fit rire. Il confirma que Frodon ne partira nulle part sans lui et le Seigneur Elrond, bien qu'il n'ait pas été convié au Conseil, sourit. Pourtant, il n'avait pas tout vu car Merry et Pippin se joignirent à eux, disant qu'ils avaient besoins de gens intelligent et qu'il faudrait les attacher à un arbre pour les empêcher de partir.

La jeune Elfe fixa le regard de son père. Il semblait vouloir lui dire de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout de sa décision mais désormais, rien ne pourra la faire renoncer. Elle se leva et s'avança vers le groupe.

- Votre présence me sera d'un grand réconfort Dame Eldariel… Dame Léhonora. Pardonnez-moi.

- Vous n'avez pas d'excuse à me faire Frodon. Je vous ai caché mon identité et vous pouvez toujours me nommer Eldariel si vous le souhaitez.

Léhonora avait fait son choix, elle ira avec eux. Son père ne pouvait rien lui dire. Même s'il lui interdisait sa présence, elle suivra le groupe à son insu. Personne ne s'y opposa mais seul Boromir semblait réticent.

- Une femme n'a rien à faire à la guerre.

Léhonora le regarda de ses yeux gris et répliqua :

- Lorsque j'aurai quelque chose à vous demander, je le ferai. Je ne vous dois pas obéissance et vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi. Je suis libre d'agir comme bon me semble.

Cela eut pour effet de le faire taire. Après un court silence, Elrond jugea que le Conseil était clos et il annonça :

- Dix compagnons. Neuf pour protéger le Porteur de l'Anneau, neuf afin de rivaliser avec les Nazgùls. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau. Cela ne vous engage pas à aller plus loin que vous ne le désirez. Le libre choix d'abandonner, de quitter la Communauté appartient à chacun d'entre vous.

Lorsque chacun repartit de son coté après le Conseil, Léhonora sentit le regard pesant de Boromir. Elle avait l'étrange sensation qu'il ne la lâchera pas de si tôt. Son père ne lui adressa pas la parole. Lui en voulait-il de ce qui s'était passé ? Elle en jugea que oui. Toute sa vie il n'avait cessé de la protéger, et aujourd'hui, elle partait au devant de la guerre, vers cette mort qui l'attendait dans un virage dangereux.

Elle se dirigea vers le jardin, elle voulait se retrouver seule afin de pouvoir laisser échapper ses larmes. Elle ne regrettait pas son choix mais elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer.

- _Ne pleure pas ma fille._

Léhonora se tourna vers cette voix si douce qu'était celle de sa mère.

- _Papa est en colère contre moi. Il n'accepte pas ma décision._

- _Il est fier de toi mais la peur de te perdre est grande. N'oublie pas qui tu es, ce que tu es. Tu es l'avenir, l'espoir de ton peuple._

Elle avait raison. Elle était l'héritière d'Isildur, elle incarnait l'espoir parmi les siens. La Dame Arwen prit sa main et lui remit un pendentif, celui qui ne la quittait jamais, l'Evenstar.

- Je ne peux l'accepter. Il t'appartient.

Pourtant, sa mère le lui mit au cou.

- _Il te guidera dans les Ténèbres. Il te montrera la Lumière là où il n'y en a pas. Tu sentiras le courage et la paix là où il n'y a que désespoir et souffrance._

Léhonora lui sourit en la remerciant et sa mère la prit dans ses bras.

- _Crois-moi, ton père est fier de toi. Tu es sa fierté, tu es sa vie._


	8. Flamme d'Argent

« Flamme d'Argent »

L'aube se levait à peine, pourtant, toute la Communauté se trouvait présente aux portes d'Imladris. Chacun avait revêtu son habit de voyage, léger mais robuste face aux intempéries. Il n'y avait pas de chevaux, cela les aurait fait rapidement repéré même s'ils auraient avancé vite, seul Bill, le poney de Bree partait à l'aventure. Sam avait beaucoup insisté sur le fait qu'il voulait que cela soit lui et non un autre, pourtant, il admit qu'il aurait aimé avoir Silmanarë. Il aimait beaucoup l'étalon blanc même s'il s'était cabré au moment où il avait tenté de le monter. Silmanarë était indomptable et mortellement dangereux pour quiconque voulant le chevauchée hormis pour Léhonora.

Le Seigneur Elrond se tenait devant la Communauté et certains Elfes se trouvaient aussi présents dont la Dame Arwen. Léhonora s'aperçu qu'elle et son père se lançaient des regards, elle comprit que sa mère regrettait le départ de son amant. Oui amant, ses parents n'étaient pas mariés, ni même fiancés. Léhonora était née illégitimement et cela la faisait souffrir, même si elle était consciente qu'elle était le fruit de l'amour. Elle porta sa main à son cou et sourit en sentant l'Evenstar. Elle avait bien remarqué que son père et son grand-père s'étaient lancés un regard coléreux. Ils avaient dû avoir une discussion animée concernant Léhonora ou même sa mère. Elle en était convaincue, cela se faisait de plus en plus souvent depuis quelque temps.

Léhonora n'écouta qu'à moitié ce que disait son grand-père, elle était plus concentrée sur ce rêve qu'elle avait fait concernant Lessien. Elle chevauchée tout droit pour Omlalys, vers le Nord-Est, mais la route qu'elle empruntait n'était pas sans danger et elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Pourtant, son cœur lui confirmait qu'elle se portait bien.

La jeune Elfe fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Gandalf qui s'adressa à Frodon.

- La Communauté attend le Porteur de l'Anneau.

Le jeune Hobbit se tourna vers la sortie d'Imladris, hésitant, craignant de faire un faux pas en présence de tous ces Elfes. Le Magicien le suivit, après venait le Prince Legolas devant le Nain Gimli. Le Seigneur Boromir suivait Merry et Pippin, puis venait Sam avec Bill derrière lui. Aragorn, la main sur le cœur, avait incliné la tête vers la Dame Arwen, comme un signe d'adieu. Désormais, seule Léhonora semblait s'attarder. Elle regarda une dernière fois Imladris, ayant conscience que jamais elle ne reviendra.

La Communauté traversa un pont avant de rejoindre les montagnes. La vue sur la cité Elfique était magnifique et les Hobbits tournèrent la tête afin de la voir de haut avec ses feuillages brunes. Le passage dans la montagne se fut rapidement et dans la bonne humeur. Le silence qui avait régné dans la Communauté depuis le départ fut enfin brisé, surtout par Merry et Pippin qui inventaient toutes sortes de blagues, des énigmes et même des chansons. Aucun membre n'était contre, bien au contraire, cela était très apprécié.

Frodon ne quittait pas Gandalf qui guidait la Communauté. Il se sentait en sécurité auprès de lui mais il jetait des regards en arrière afin de s'assurer que ses amis suivaient bien et qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Parfois, il marchait avec le Prince Legolas, lui posant des questions sur son peuple ou demandant des affirmations sur des choses qu'il savait mais qu'il avait un doute. Surtout sur le fait de la raison qui poussait les Nains et les Elfes à ne pas s'aimer. A cela, le Nain Gimli répondit :

- Les Elfes se croient supérieurs à tous. Ils pensent que, parce qu'ils sont les créatures les plus anciennes, qu'ils sont les plus sages et que nous devons tous les écouter.

Frodon avait toujours cru que les Elfes étaient respectés par tous mais là, il comprit qu'un peuple ne leur rendait pas hommage. De plus, il semblerait que les Elfes ne cherchaient pas vraiment à créer des liens avec eux. Gimli marmonna dans sa barbe rousse et le Hobbit pouffa de rire.

- Les Nains creusent dans les montagnes. Ils sont avides de richesse et de trésors. Ils ne prêtent pas attention à la nature qui les entoure. Nous les Elfes, nous la tenons en respect, nous veillons sur elle comme elle, veille sur nous. C'est pour cela que nos deux peuples n'ont jamais réussi à bien s'entendre. Les Elfes n'ont plus eu de rapport avec les Nains depuis bien des siècles, expliqua le Prince.

Frodon continua à écouter, à savourer les paroles du Prince, la voix des Elfes était si mélodieuse que le chant d'un rossignol paraissait sans aucun intérêt. Pendant qu'il conversait avec le Prince, Sam s'occupait de Bill. Il ne cessait de lui parler, de le caresser et aussi de lui dire que Merry et Pippin n'étaient pas de bonnes références en matière de relation. Il soupira en se demandant comment le Seigneur Boromir pouvait réussir à les supporter.

Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendu un rire venant par derrière. Aragorn se rapprocha afin d'être à sa hauteur. Ils parlèrent ensemble durant un certain temps, Sam de sa Comté et Aragorn de sa vie qu'il menait sans pour autant tout lui dévoiler. Le Hobbit semblait fasciné par ses récits de voyage puis il se tourna pour voir Léhonora qui suivait la Communauté à l'écart.

- Pourquoi est-elle si renfermée, si méfiante ? Quand je lui demande de me parler d'elle, elle me dit juste que sa vie n'est que combat, sang et mort. Je refuse de croire cela. Il y a forcément de l'amour dans sa vie. Une fille si belle avec un excellent caractère doit connaître cela. Est-elle fiancée ?

Il y avait certaines vérité sur sa fille qu'il ne pouvait pas dévoiler, seule elle en avait le droit. Pourtant, il répondit à sa curiosité en ayant conscient qu'il devait y avoir une limite.

- Elle n'est pas née à Imladris mais en Lothlorien, peut-être y passerons-nous. C'est un royaume Elfique, le plus beau qui puisse exister. Elle fut ramenée à Fondcombe quelques années plus tard. Quand elle avait six ans, elle refusait que je la laisse à l'écart et elle a fuit Imladris. Depuis, elle est tout comme moi et les autres Rôdeurs. Je voulais une autre vie pour elle mais c'est son choix, je dois l'accepter. Et ne lui parlez pas d'amour Maître Sam, elle ne connaît que l'amour parental et de l'amitié, et elle se contente de cela.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

Aragorn comprenait qu'il puisse autant s'intéresser à cela mais cette fois, il frôlait la limite fixée et répondit d'une voix qui laissait transparaître le chagrin :

- Certaines blessures ne cicatrisent jamais Maître Sam et où seule la mort est une délivrance.

Sam fut perplexe. Il avait de la peine pour elle. Il ignorait peut-être ce qui lui était arrivé par le passé mais il était triste. Frodon aussi avait remarqué qu'elle restait en arrière mais ni le Prince Legolas ni Gandalf n'avaient répondu à ses questions sauf :

- Vous ignorez tout d'elle, ce qu'elle voudra dévoiler, elle le fera d'elle-même en temps voulu.

Léhonora marchait en guettant les alentours, profitant de cet instant de paix car elle savait qu'il ne durera pas. Le voyage sera bien long et semé d'embûches, il fallait inspirer, s'imprégner de l'odeur de tranquillité tant qu'il en était encore temps. Le vent souleva sa chevelure attachée en queue-de-cheval, elle ferma les yeux et sourit. Elle vit Silmanarë galopant dans la vallée d'Imladris, ses longs crins d'argent flottant dans le vent. Son étalon lui manquait, il était le seul à qui elle pouvait tout dire sans être jugée.

Son père la regarda en souriant puis avança jusqu'à Gandalf. Merry et Pippin s'étaient calmés depuis un bon moment, cela signifiait que la fatigue commençait à prendre les Hobbits. Même le pauvre Bill ne supportait plus de marcher dans ces hautes collines malgré la vue qui était sublime. Le Magicien déclara qu'ils allaient faire une pause pour reprendre des forces. De plus, Pippin fit rire la Communauté en informant qu'il avait faim. Léhonora sourit en secouant la tête. Ces Hobbits !

Puis, elle s'éloigna de la Communauté.

- Léhonora, où vas-tu ? demanda son père.

La jeune Elfe ne se tourna pas lorsqu'elle répondit qu'elle avait entendu un bruit mais qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué, était que le fils de Gondor s'était lui aussi éloigné.

Léhonora fut bientôt hors du champ de vision du camp mais cela ne la dérangea pas. Elle avait attendu des branches craquer sous un poids, mais quoique cela soit, cela n'était pas animal, pourtant, cela était trop léger et discret pour être un serviteur de l'Ennemi. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose se trouvait non loin de la Communauté, même trop proche. La jeune Elfe n'avait rien dit de cela afin de ne pas effrayer les Hobbits. Ce voyage se passait bien pour le moment, remplit de bonne humeur et d'humour venant surtout de Merry et Pippin, et même du Prince Legolas et du Nain Gimli, la jeune Elfe rit de leur querelle, elle était si enfantine. Elle ne voulait pas que cela soit gâché maintenant.

La jeune Elfe continua son chemin jusqu'au moment où le bruit vint par derrière. Elle avança lentement, la main sur l'épée. Elle allait le prendre par surprise. Léhonora se retourna brusquement, brandissant son arme qui se heurta à une autre lame. Celle de Seigneur Boromir. La jeune Elfe le regarda de ses yeux gris, attendant qu'il baisse son arme. Ce qu'il fit en comprenant qu'elle ne bougera pas avant lui.

- Que faites-vous si loin du camp ma Dame ? Cela n'est pas très prudent pour une jeune fille…

- Elfe, Seigneur Boromir, je suis une Elfe. De plus, je vous retourne la question. J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'extérieur à la Communauté, j'aurais pu vous blesser ou pire.

Le Seigneur Boromir se mit à rire. Aucune femme n'avait réussi à l'égaler au combat, mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de se confronter à une femme. Il pensa sérieusement à l'envisager mais ce défi se fera avec la jeune Elfe.

- Vous avez entendu du bruit autour du camp et vous aviez pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un espion qui rôdait ? Ce qui est rassurant est que vous avez de l'instinct, un très bon instinct et… aucune hésitation.

Léhonora rengaina son arme mais restait méfiante, ils s'étaient trop éloignés du camp.

- Hésiter est signer son arrêt de mort, tout comme montrer sa faiblesse.

L'homme du Sud fut surprit de ses paroles mais il admettait qu'elles étaient vraies. Il voulu se rapprocher d'elle mais la jeune Elfe recula.

- Me craignez-vous ? Pourquoi ce recule de votre part ?

- Vous ne me faites pas peur mais je pense que nous sommes trop loin du camp. Nous devrions y retourner. Mais dites-moi, que faisiez-vous ici ?

Le Seigneur Boromir se remit à rire, ce qui déplut à la jeune Elfe. Pourquoi riait-il ?

- Il y a certaines choses pour lesquelles nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir de la compagnie, ma Dame. Bien que… la votre m'aurait fait plaisir.

Léhonora se mit à rougir et un étrange malaise monta en elle. Elle le foudroya du regard mais le Seigneur Boromir y perçut de la peur. Pourquoi des paroles sans intention particulière l'effrayées ? En général, les femmes en profitaient pour faire comprendre qu'elles savaient se servir de leurs mains, et il savait de quoi il parlait étant donné qu'il en avait reçu pas mal. Mais Léhonora, elle, reculait, montrant de la peur dans son regard même si elle tentait de le cacher. Cependant, il ne poussa pas plus loin ses réflexions car elle repartit déjà vers le camp. Cette Elfe était bien étrange. Elle était plus forte que la tempête avec un tempérament de feu mais pourtant, elle semblait faible, comme une fleur privée de Soleil.

Durant la suite du voyage, Léhonora resta encore plus éloignée du Seigneur Boromir et son père commençait à se demander ce qui s'était passé. Il la connaissait que trop bien pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentait qu'elle avait un pressentiment mais elle refusait de parler et l'homme de Gondor avait confirmé qu'elle avait dramatisé les paroles qu'il avait prononcées.

Un soir, le Seigneur Boromir alla s'installer près de la jeune Elfe. La Communauté se trouvait autour d'un feu où les Hobbits faisaient griller des saucisses et des tomates. Chacun mangea sa part mais comme d'habitude, Léhonora laissa sa viande aux autres. Personne n'avait osé demandé pourquoi elle était végétarienne, il était vrai que cela était rare chez les Elfes, ils en mangeaient peu, juste ce qu'il fallait pour assurer une bonne santé mais au point de devenir végétarien, cela ne s'était jamais vu. Pourtant, l'explication était simple mais Léhonora ne voulait s'attarder dessus, jugeant que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

La jeune Elfe fixa son compagnon assit à coté d'elle et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'il demanda pardon.

- Je sais que je vous ai offensé et cela n'a pas été mon intention. Pardonnez-moi Dame Léhonora.

La jeune Elfe le regarda, méfiante. Elle ne faisait pas confiance aux hommes, sauf à son père et aux Dùnedain, pourtant, elle lui sourit et répondit :

- Ne vous excusez pas. J'avoue que j'ai été un peu agressive.

Aragorn s'étonna. En temps ordinaire, elle ne faisait pas ce genre de chose, s'excuser auprès d'un homme pour son agressivité mais son sourit lui fit comprendre que ce qui s'était passé entre elle et l'homme de Gondor était enfin oublié.

- Dame Léhonora, appela Sam, vous vous souvenez de la chanson que vous avez chanté lors de notre voyage jusqu'à Fondcombe ?

La jeune Elfe hocha la tête.

- En connaissez-vous d'autres ? Votre voix est apaisante et c'est un plaisir de vous entendre chanter.

En évitant de rougir sous le compliment, elle répondit :

- Oui, bien sûr que j'en connais d'autre.

Dès lors, la Communauté se tût afin de laisser la jeune Elfe chanter.

_Ilu Ilúvatar en káre eldain a fírimoin   
Ar antaróta mannar Valion: númessier.  
Toi aina, mána, meldielto - enga morion:_

_Talantie. Melko Mardello lende: márie._

_En kárielto eldain Isil, hildin Úr-anar.   
Toi írimar. Ilyain antalto annar lestanen  
Ilúvatáren. Ilu vanya, fanya, eari,  
I-mar, ar ilqa ímen. Írima ye Númenor.  
Nan úye sére indo-ninya símen, ullume;  
Ten sí ye tyelma, yéva tyel ar i narqelion,  
Ire ilqa yéva nótina, hostainiéva, yallume:_

_Ananta úva táre fárea, ufárea!_

_Man táre antáva nin Ilúvatar, Ilúvatar  
Enyáre tar i tyel, íre Anarinya qeluva?_

Son père n'avait pas pensé qu'elle se serait souvenue de cette chanson parlant d'Ilùvatar, le Père du Monde, Père des Elfes et des Mortels, elle l'avait entendu pour la dernière fois il y avait plus de six ans, mais elle confirma qu'elle avait une bonne mémoire.

La nuit fut calme. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel noir, le vent était frais mais la jeune Elfe ne le craignit pas. Elle ne dormait pas, elle veillait, allongée au sol, écoutant les bruits de la colline. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir Silmanarë à ses cotés, leur séparation avait toujours été difficile mais elle savait qu'il été bien là où il était. Cependant, elle avait un étrange pressentiment, comme si lui aussi avait décidé de suivre son propre chemin. Elle se redressa.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda son père.

Sa fille leva son regard gris vers lui.

- _Il a quitté Imladris. Il est parti peu de temps après nous, personne ne s'est risqué à le stopper. Pourquoi est-il partit ? Où est-il allé ? Cela je l'ignore._

Aragorn arrêta de fumer sa pipe et la regarda en se demandant de qui elle pouvait bien parler. La jeune Elfe lui sourit en confirmant qu'elle parlait de son étalon. Le Rôdeur était conscient que leur lien était fort, si l'un était en danger, l'autre le sentait. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle union entre un cheval et son cavalier, mais surtout, il s'agissait d'un étalon Elfique sauvage, indomptable par son propre peuple. Il s'était toujours demandé comment sa fille de six ans à peine était parvenue à l'approcher et à le monter. Cela restera un mystère pour tous.

Soudain, le Prince Legolas se leva, les sens aux aguets. Il avait entendu quelque chose, lui aussi sentait depuis quelque temps qu'ils étaient suivit mais il ne parvenait pas à en déterminer la créature ou autre qui les traquait.

- Vous avez vus ? fit Boromir. Quelque chose vint de passer dans le noir pourtant, cela a fait comme un éclair blanc. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Chacun avait leur arme prête à être utilisée quand Léhonora rengaina son épée sous l'incompréhension de ses compagnons et elle siffla.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous voulez nous faire repérer ? s'agaça l'homme de Gondor.

Mais la jeune Elfe ne l'écouta pas et continua une seconde fois jusqu'au moment où un hennissement retentit et un magnifique étalon blanc sortit de la nuit.

- _Silmanarë, c'est donc toi qui nous suis depuis plusieurs jours. Démon._

La jeune Elfe s'approcha de lui tandis qu'il baissa la tête comprenant qu'il avait désobéit.

- _Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de rester auprès des Elfes et d'écouter maman ?_

L'étalon secoua l'encolure sous les rires de la Communauté. Léhonora embrassa son museau et passa sa main dans ses crins. Les Hobbits s'approchèrent du cheval blanc qui se laissa caresser. Sa présence rassurait la jeune Elfe, elle pouvait le laisser aller comme bon lui semblait, elle savait qu'il ne les fera repérer, il savait se faire discret et il les préviendra si un problème se posait sur la route que la Communauté empruntait. Seul Boromir, comme d'habitude, ne semblait pas en accord avec ses compagnons.

- Un si beau cheval avec une robe si étincelante, ne pourra pas passer inaperçu. Il finira par se faire remarquer.

Léhonora soupira. Pourquoi était-il ainsi ? Elle était pourtant convaincue qu'il devait être un homme agréable. Arriveront-ils à s'entendre ? Ils étaient sur la même quête. Elle était une femme, voilà le problème. Il pensait que les femmes devaient rester dans leur demeure, à s'occuper des enfants et à nettoyer la maison en attendant les hommes de retour du combat. Léhonora n'était pas comme cela, loin de là. Il se trompait lourdement sur elle.

- Dame Léhonora.

La voix de Sam la tira de ses pensées et elle en fut heureuse sinon elle aurait été capable de lui sauter à la gorge. Son père avait remarqué son regard et se demanda si ce voyage allait bien se dérouler s'ils continuaient ainsi. Entre le Prince Legolas et Gimli, cela était différent, cela virait au comique mais il connaissait bien sa fille et savait qu'elle risquait de se laisser emporter.

La jeune Elfe se tourna vers le petit Hobbit.

- Vous vouliez me parler Maître Sam ?

- Oui, que veut dire Silmanarë ?

Léhonora rit et répondit :

- Flamme d'Argent.

Sam continua à le caresser et confirmant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé un meilleur nom pour lui. Mais au bout d'un moment, Silmanarë sembla s'agiter avec toutes ces petites mains sur lui et Léhonora jugea bon d'arrêter les Hobbits. Il avait beaucoup de mal à être touché par des inconnus, de plus, il sembla sentir le pouvoir de l'Anneau car il se cabra en tentant de repousser Frodon. Léhonora le calma et le laissa repartir dans la nuit.

- Il nous suivra de loin. Si un obstacle nous barre le chemin, il reviendra nous prévenir.

Et l'homme du Gondor se mit à rire.

- Parce que vous parlez aux chevaux peut-être ? Ce n'est qu'un animal.

Léhonora s'avança vers lui en ignorant son père qui tenta de la calmer, il avait bien vu son regard se changer.

- Ne le sous-estimer Seigneur Boromir, vous pourriez le regretter. Sachez une chose, si vous l'insultez lui, vous m'insultez moi. Si l'un de nous est attaqué, l'autre l'est aussi.

Boromir semblait ne pas vouloir céder. Leur regard ne baissait pas, pourtant, le gris pénétrant de la jeune Elfe fit faillir le fils de Gondor.

10/10


	9. Les Loups des Montagnes

Les Loups des Montagnes

La Communauté continuait à avancer dans le calme mais la tension qui régnait entre le Seigneur Boromir et la jeune Elfe ne semblait pas se dissiper. Il la considérait comme imprudente de laisser ainsi son étalon gambader librement dans la nature autour d'eux. S'il devait faire le voyage avec eux, autant qu'il se rende utile. Il voulait que l'étalon blanc prenne exemple sur Bill qui portait les affaires, de plus, les Hobbits pouvaient très bien le monter si l'un d'eux se laissait emporter par la fatigue. Léhonora rit intérieurement avant de répliquer que même les Valar ne pouvaient le contrôler. Cette fois, l'homme de Gondor allait prouver le contraire.

Lorsque Silmanarë revint auprès de Léhonora, celle-ci confirma que la route était dégagée et qu'il y avait une colline un peu plus loin où la Communauté pourra se reposer. L'étalon ne se laissa pas approcher, seul le père de la jeune Elfe y parvenait sans qu'il se mette en garde. Il demeurait méfiant mais il décida de rester avec les dix compagnons et Léhonora ne s'en plaignit pas. Sa présence l'apaisait, elle se sentait rassurée à ses cotés. Parfois, elle le chevauchait et partait en avant, l'occasion de se retrouver un peu seule comme elle aimait l'être par moment.

Il devait être midi, la Communauté s'était arrêtée au bord d'une rivière afin de laisser boire les chevaux et de se reposer. Le temps était splendide, le Soleil rayonnait sur les vertes terres. L'herbe était adéquate pour les animaux qui se restaurèrent non loin des compagnons. Léhonora se trouvait allongée jusqu'au moment où elle entendit son père.

- Boromir ? Que faites-vous ?

Dès lors, elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui. L'homme de Gondor s'était levé et tentait de s'approcher de Silmanarë qui était revenu près du camp. La jeune Elfe s'assit confortablement, elle n'avait pas peur pour son étalon, ni même pour Boromir même s'il risquait d'avoir de gros ennuis.

- N'aie pas peur. Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Léhonora émit un léger sifflement que lui seul entendit et il se calma en se laissant approcher. Ils communiquaient assez facilement, que cela soit par les gestes ou la voix, l'étalon obéissait tout en gardant sa sauvagerie. Léhonora voulait le montrer au fils du Gondor. Aragorn comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire et tenta de dissuader Boromir de s'approcher de l'animal mais en vain.

Silmanarë ne bougea plus, il resta paisible, comme s'il attendait avec impatience qu'il soit chevauché. Boromir lui caressa l'encolure en souriant, il passa sa main dans ses crins soyeux tandis que l'autre parcouru son dos avec une légère pression. Il demeura un petit moment ainsi puis il le monta. Il eu un sourire mauvais aux lèvres tout en regardant la jeune Elfe.

- La preuve en est là. Tout animal peut être dompté.

- Cela j'en doute, murmura-t-elle.

Elle attendit, ayant conscience que l'ordre donné sera exécuté. Boromir voulu le mettre au pas mais l'étalon ne bougea pas. Il retenta de le faire avancer et le cheval baissa l'encolure puis bascula son corps vers le sol. Silmanarë venait de s'allonger et cela entraîna le rire chez les membres de la Communauté, sauf de Léhonora. Gandalf aussi, comprit qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup. Elle voulait faire payer le Seigneur Boromir des paroles qu'il avait prononcé.

L'homme du Sud se releva car il savait que l'animal restera ainsi. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il fut dégagé que Silmanarë se releva en s'avançant dangereusement vers lui. Il tapa le sol avec ses sabots dans un hennissement de mécontentement. Il avança et recula à de nombreuses reprises en tentant de repousser l'homme de Gondor. Silmanarë fit cela durant plusieurs minutes puis se calma, mais cela n'était qu'en apparence, car dès que Boromir se rapprocha de lui malgré les conseils de ses compagnons, l'étalon se cabra de toute sa hauteur en frappant l'air de ses sabots.

Plus Boromir voulait reculer, plus il avançait. Silmanarë devenait dangereux et le père de la jeune fille la regarda gravement. L'étalon se reposa au sol, ses oreilles étaient aplaties en arrière, il dressa fièrement son encolure face au Seigneur de Gondor qui semblait mécontent de ce défi. Aragorn comprit que cela risquait de mal se finir, il prit le bras de sa fille.

- _Arrête-le tout de suite !_

Sa fille avait un regard de colère.

- _Pourquoi le ferai-je ?_

Le Rôdeur ne pouvait pas agir, l'étalon n'obéissait qu'à Léhonora. Il pourrait s'interposer, il savait que Silmanarë ne lui fera aucun mal mais lui-même craignait parfois cet animal. Quand Léhonora vit Boromir se baisser pour ramasser un bâton, elle s'écria sans hésitation :

- _Charge !_

Dès lors, Silmanarë se cabra avant de charger sur Boromir qui retomba lourdement sur le sol tandis que l'étalon partit vers la forêt.

Une violente dispute éclata entre le père et la fille. Personne n'osa s'en mêler même si la plupart avaient apprécié le fait de voir Boromir se faire rabaisser par un cheval. Le Prince Legolas, tout comme Gandalf, savait pertinemment que la jeune Elfe n'aimait pas ces différends avec son père, pourtant, parfois, elle faisait tout pour le mettre en colère, soit volontairement ou involontairement. Sa nature, en plus du passé qui la poursuivait comme son ombre, l'obligeait à être ainsi.

Ils avaient parlé dans la langue des Elfes jusqu'au moment où Léhonora, s'étant trop emportée, reprit la Langue Commune.

- Je préfère subir mille fois mon passé plutôt que de voir cet homme arrogant et égoïste s'en prendre à Silmanarë.

La colère d'Aragorn se dissipa brutalement devant ses paroles. Elle cacha ses larmes et fuit vers la forêt en empruntant le chemin de son étalon.

- Votre autorité de père fait peine à voir, déclara froidement Boromir.

Cependant, le Rôdeur ne tient pas compte de ses paroles, il s'en moquait à ce moment-là.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Léhonora ne se montra pas, ils n'aperçurent même pas l'étalon blanc. Ils avaient comme disparus mais ils suivaient bien la Communauté, personne n'en doutait. Aucun des membres n'avaient tenté de la retrouver, ils savaient qu'elle ne se laissera pas voir. Personne ne sut où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait, mais surtout, chacun s'interrogeait sur son passé. La façon dont elle en avait parlé faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas tendre.

Léhonora suivait le chemin de la Communauté à l'abri des arbres ou dans les rochers des collines. Silmanarë restait auprès d'elle. Elle ne souhaitait pas rejoindre la Communauté pour le moment, affronter son père ou même Boromir. Elle avait vu les Crébains de Dùn survoler la Communauté mais elle n'avait pas réussi à déterminer où elle comptait aller ensuite. Elle l'avait vu se diriger vers le Col de Caradhras. Gandalf tenait vraiment à les faire passer par la montagne ? Etait-il devenu fou ? Peut-être passera-t-il par la Moria, la demeure des Nains, c'était sur le même chemin.

Une nuit, Léhonora s'endormit alors qu'elle aurait dû attendre le retour de Silmanarë qui était partit plus bas dans les pairies afin de trouver de la bonne herbe. La jeune Elfe n'avait pas entendu l'homme s'approcher. Il la vit frissonner, il faisait frais la nuit et il n'y avait aucun feu d'allumer. Pourtant, dans son sommeil, elle sentit une présence près d'elle, cela fut lorsqu'elle sentit un poids sur elle qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut, l'épée à la main.

- Papa. Je t'ai déjà dis de ne jamais me surprendre ainsi, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Aragorn la laissa s'asseoir en lui remettant la couverture pour la réchauffer.

- Je suis désolé. Nous allons emprunter le Col de Caradhras. J'ignore ce que tu as l'intention de faire mais je te demande d'être prudente.

La jeune Elfe hocha la tête et remit son regard vers la forêt. Elle allait continuer à suivre la Communauté mais peut-être demandera-t-elle à Silmanarë de ne pas partir avec elle, traverser la montagne risquerait d'être dangereuse mais son absence lui sera lourde.

- Je serai plus rassurée si tu décidais de revenir avec nous. Le passage par la montagne sera dangereux.

Léhonora sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Sa vie n'avait été facile, elle avait sans cesse dû se battre pour que ses choix soient acceptés, elle a dû se battre contre sa blessure, contre sa douleur et sa peur qui, pourtant, resterons gravées en elle à jamais.

- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela.

Elle leva ses yeux humides vers son père.

- J'ai peur papa. Je n'ose pas l'admettre ni le montrer, mais si Sauron triomphe, je sais ce que je deviendrai. Sans ce passé, j'aurais trouvé le courage mais… j'ai si peur de vivre de nouveau cela que je suis prête à tout abandonner pour fuir comme un lâche.

Aragorn la prit dans ses bras afin de la réconforter.

- Tu possèdes un grand courage en toi, sinon, tu aurais abandonnée toute lutte et te serais laissée périr.

La jeune Elfe plongea son regard dans les yeux gris de son père.

- Tu t'es battue et tu continues ce combat même si tu tentes de faire croire que cela est fini. Tu n'es pas seule Léhonora, sache-la.

Le Rôdeur l'embrassa sur le front et sa fille se blottit contre son torse.

Au matin, la Communauté se réveilla avec une légère crainte depuis que le vol des Crébains. Elle mangea rapidement et commença à préparer le départ quand Sam s'inquiéta de l'absence d'Aragorn. Gandalf le rassura en affirmant qu'il avait trouvé sa fille, sinon, il serait revenu dans la nuit. Satisfait de la réponse, il s'occupa de Bill, avec l'aide de Legolas, et s'assura que les affaires étaient bien placées sur son dos. Il se demanda si le Rôdeur reviendra en compagnie de Léhonora ou si elle avait décidé de rester encore à l'écart. Sam regarda en direction de la forêt où était partit Aragorn puis se mit en route.

La Communauté continua son chemin sans trop se préoccuper du Rôdeur et de sa fille. Elle savait qu'ils la rejoindront tôt ou tard lorsqu'elle commencera à grimper dans la montagne, ce qui fut bientôt le cas. La pente devint plus raide avec de gros rochers, l'air se faisait plus frais, le vent devint froid mais la neige n'était pas encore là. Des petits ruisseaux étaient gelés, d'autres coulaient avec difficultés. Les animaux se firent de plus en plus au fil de la montée dans le Col de Caradhras et la Communauté due se satisfaire de ce qu'elle trouvait.

Un jour, les huit compagnons se réveillèrent sous une pluie de neige. Elle tombait doucement et cela ne les freinera pas dans leur avancée mais ils savaient que cela ne durera pas. Le temps dans les montagnes était imprévisible et surprenait souvent les voyageurs imprudents et inexpérimentés. Cependant, en avançant ensemble, les membres de la Communauté ne risquaient rien. Gandalf ouvrait la marche tandis que Boromir la fermait toujours entouré par Merry et Pippin. Quand Legolas ne se chamaillait pas avec le Nain Gimli, il tenait compagnie à Frodon et Sam qui le questionnèrent sur son peuple. Bien sûr, le Prince fut ravi de répondre.

La neige ne semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il était devenu impossible de voir le bout de ses pieds et Gandalf avoua qu'ils devaient se stopper avant de tomber dans un ravin. Braver la neige épuisait les Hobbits et le Nain qui s'étaient réfugiés autour de Bill qui leur tenait chaud et les aidait à avancer dans cette épaisseur blanche. Le Magicien observa les alentour bien qu'il ne vit rien qui pouvait les aider.

Legolas, voyant son inquiétude, s'approcha de lui.

- L'épaisseur de cette tombée de neige m'empêche de bien voir au-delà, même si le froid ne m'atteint pas, les Hobbits sont frigorifiés.

Gandalf se retourna afin de regarder ses compagnons. Il devait trouver un abri mais où ? Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à grimper dans le Col, il n'avait pas vu de grotte ou de falaise assez forte qui pourrait les protéger. Il était dans une impasse et ses compagnons risquaient de mourir de froid s'il ne trouvait pas de solution.

- Et où sont Léhonora et Aragorn ? se demanda Legolas.

Leur absence était presque inquiétante, surtout depuis le début de la tempête de neige. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Il crut qu'il s'agissait de l'homme de Gondor mais ses pas étaient trop discrets pour être ceux d'un Homme.

- _J'ai comme l'impression que vous avez des ennuis_, déclara une voix bien familière.

Le Prince reconnu alors la jeune Elfe, enveloppée dans sa cape. Elle souriait tandis que ses compagnons se rapprochèrent d'elle. Elle avait suivit la Communauté à distance avec son père, ils avaient eu besoin de parler. Lorsqu'ils avaient vu que le temps annonçait une tempête, ils avaient cherché un endroit où se mettre à l'abri.

- Nous avons trouvé une grotte pas très loin d'ici. Venez, je vais vous y conduire.

Dès lors, la Communauté retrouva son courage face à cette tempête. Les Hobbits se sentaient rassurés et heureux de la revoir, mais Boromir n'avait toujours pas digéré ce qu'elle lui avait fait, elle et son cheval qu'il maudissait. En ne le voyant pas, il demanda :

- Où est votre cheval ? Vous a-t-il faussé compagnie ?

- La montagne est trop dangereuse pour un cheval, même de son espèce. Je lui ai demandé de rejoindre la Lorien et de nous y attendre.

Legolas fut un peu perplexe par ses paroles. La Lorien n'était pas sur leur route. En passant par la montagne, ils la contournaient.

- Je te le certifie Legolas, nous irons en Lorien.

Cependant, elle n'en dit pas plus car elle ignorait la raison qui les fera aller là-bas alors que ce royaume n'était pas sur leur route. Boromir grogna, mécontent des énigmes qu'elle provoquait. Au fond de lui, il avait du respect pour elle, elle avait su lui tenir tête en bravant l'autorité paternelle de surcroît. Elle possédait un courage arrogant et isolent, un fort caractère qui méritait d'être respecté. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir avec une si mauvaise foi envers elle. Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient comme l'eau et le feu, deux extrémités qui ne pourront jamais s'allier mais il gardait espoir.

Léhonora les mena à travers la couche de neige qui ne cessait de tomber. Ils se demandèrent si elle ne s'était pas égarée mais la lueur d'un feu leur prouva le contraire. La grotte était peu profonde mais elle était aisément protégée du vent violent de la tempête. Aragorn se tenait près du feu et attendait ses compagnons. Il avait commencé à faire chauffer le peu de nourriture qu'il avait pu trouver en chemin.

- Je savais que vous ne devez pas être loin Aragorn, sourit Legolas qui alla s'asseoir à coté de son ami.

La Communauté s'installa autour du feu tandis que Léhonora s'occupa de Bill. Le pauvre poney, il était tout tremblant mais ses longs crins épais le protégeaient du froid. Elle essaya avec une grande peine de lui enlever la neige qui formait des glaçons dans ses crins mais elle avait peur de lui faire mal si elle tirait de trop, même si elle savait que les chevaux ne craignaient pas cela.

Léhonora ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Elle avait un pressentiment, comme si quelque chose les traquait. Legolas alla s'installer près d'elle.

- Tu devrais dormir. Se frayer un chemin dans la neige ne va pas être de tout repos.

La jeune Elfe rit en confirmant que les Elfes étaient aussi légers que des plumes et qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'avoir trop de problèmes comparés à leurs compagnons. Cette remarque fit rire le Prince qui se mit à regarder le Nain en l'imaginant bien se faire engloutir par la neige. Léhonora fini par se coucher et s'endormir.

Personne n'avait osé la réveiller, pourtant, son sommeil s'était brusquement agité. Personne ne comprit de quoi elle parlait mais tous s'en moquèrent. Elle mélangeait les différentes langues qu'elle connaissait. Elle parlait de feu et d'ombre, ensuite, de montagnes hantées. Aragorn tenta de l'apaiser et son simple contact sur elle parvint à la calmer. La jeune Elfe s'était paisiblement rendormit mais son père resta près d'elle, à veiller. Il n'aimait guère lorsque ses visions surgissaient dans ses rêves, elle avait souvent du mal à se calmer ou à se réveiller, comme prisonnière. Mais cela dépendait aussi du contenu.

La tempête dura encore deux jours puis elle sembla se calmer. La Communauté décida alors qu'il était peut-être temps de reprendre la route. Tous avaient pu se reposer et reprendre des forces, et Bill semblait très motivé pour continuer cette aventure en compagnie de ce petit groupe. Gandalf ouvra la marche et Aragorn la ferma. Pour la première fois depuis le départ d'Imladris, Léhonora se mêla aux autres tout en gardant une distance de sécurité avec Boromir qui ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire.

Soudain, Léhonora trébucha et tomba en avant. Sam s'accroupit, se demandant si elle s'était fait mal.

- Un léger coup de fatigue. Cela va passer.

Elle voulu se relever seule mais elle sentit des bras la soulever. Legolas se tenait près d'elle, il sentit la fatigue et le froid émanant d'elle. En réalité, la Communauté n'avait pas fait de halte depuis des heures et les compagnons commençaient tous à être épuisé mais ils étaient mal placés pour s'arrêter. Ils se trouvaient sur une rude pente mais le sommet ne semblait plus très loin, pourtant, tous avaient l'impression qu'ils n'y parviendront jamais.

Léhonora les laissa avancer et resta de nouveau en arrière, avec son père. Aragorn la serra contre lui afin de la réchauffer et de l'aider à monter cette pente. Merry et Pippin se tenaient près de Boromir, tandis que Sam et Frodon s'agrippaient à Bill qui semblait plus à l'aise. Et Legolas dû, à contre cœur réciproque, aider Gimli qui s'enfonçait dans la neige. Gandalf tentait tant bien que mal à faire un chemin grâce à son bâton mais désormais, il servait plus comme appuis.

La jeune Elfe se stoppa brusquement et guetta les alentours.

- Ne t'arrête pas ici, dit son père.

Léhonora obéit et termina la montée.

Elle était au aguets et elle n'était pas la seule. Legolas avait sentit un danger rôder autour d'eux. Les Hobbits se mirent dos à dos, leur petite épée sortit. Ils n'avaient rien vu ni entendu mais ils faisaient confiances en leurs compagnons. Boromir, Aragorn et Gandalf brandissent leur épée tandis que Legolas prépara son arc et que Gimli sortit sa hache. Léhonora scruta la montagne. Il n'y avait rien, elle ne voyait rien hormis la neige qui reflétait brutalement le Soleil. Pourtant, d'étranges bruits les encerclaient, de lourds pas dans la neige et ce hurlement, ce hurlement ne pouvait être que…

- Les Wargs, s'écria-t-elle.

Les Wargs étaient d'énormes loups qui vivaient en général dans les montagnes. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient nommés Loups des Montagnes. Ils dévoraient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver, même se nourrir de cadavres pourrissants ne les gênaient pas. Leur fourrure brune était épaisse et sale, puante. Lorsqu'ils descendaient de la montagne, ils propageaient la peur et la mort. Détruisant les troupeaux et les villageois étaient souvent sans défense face à ses loups démesurés.

Ils étaient cinq. Peu nombreux et cela rassura la Communauté. Aragorn demanda aux Hobbits de rester derrière eux. Deux wargs avancèrent mais l'un fut achevé par Legolas et ses flèches. Les Wargs se déparèrent et les membres de la Communauté aussi. Un contre un. Le combat serait donc loyal ?

Gandalf fit éclater une intense lumière de son bâton, ce qui déstabilisa durant un instant la bête, mais suffisamment pour pouvoir l'attaquer et l'abattre. Legolas n'eut pas trop de problème contrairement à Gimli qui reçu l'aide d'Aragorn. Quand à Boromir, il semblait jouer avec lui. Il voulait le fatiguer avant de porter le coup fatal. Grâce à son bouclier, il put facilement se protéger contres ses assauts et repousser la créature. Il décida d'en finir et l'égorgea lorsqu'elle chargea. Seule Léhonora était toujours en proie avec le Warg. Elle se trouvait contre une falaise, prise au piège mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle avança et le Warg se jeta sur elle. la créature hurla de douleur puis plus rien.

Ses compagnons accoururent vers elle, se demandant si elle était blessée ou pire. Elle se trouvait sous la créature et tentait de s'en dégager. Ses amis l'aidèrent et son père la releva tandis qu'elle déclara :

- Ces bêtes auraient besoin d'un bon bain.

La Communauté rit à cela puis elle décida de les enterrer afin de ne pas attirer d'autres créatures. Mais une question brûla les lèvres de la jeune Elfe. Comment les avaient-ils trouvé ? Les Wargs étaient attirés par le sang et ne t'attaquaient jamais si peu nombreux à un groupe d'hommes.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur ont prit ?

Mais personne ne sut répondre sauf que la nourriture devait être rare et qu'ils étaient sûrement affamés. Pourtant, Boromir eut une explication.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous demandez cela. Nous sommes tous des hommes, vous êtes la seule femme, de plus, aucun de nous n'est blessé. Ils sont attirés par le sang, mais pas forcément à ceux des plaies. Réfléchissez et je pense que vous aurez la réponse.

Léhonora fut choquée par ses paroles. Il ne connaissait rien d'elle et il se permettait de la juger. Elle tenta de se calmer mais la colère et la douleur qu'il venait de rouvrir étaient trop grandes pour l'ignorer.

- Alors ? insista-t-il, cela n'est pas une honte mais ayez au moins l'obligeance de l'avouer.

La jeune Elfe sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter et déclara froidement :

- Sachez que je ne suis plus réglée depuis l'âge de treize ans. Vous ne savez rien de moi alors ayez l'obligeance de me laisser tranquille. Vous voulez paraître fière et noble mais vous savez ce que vous êtes Seigneur Boromir ? Vous êtes un homme dépourvu de sentiments avec un cœur froid. Que faites-vous si loin de chez vous ? Que faites-vous parmi nous si ce n'est que pour montrer ce que vous n'êtes pas mais ce que vous voulez faire croire et ce que vous pensez être ?

Un lourd silence s'installa. Malgré la gène qu'elle a eu pour prouver sa défense, malgré ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, elle demeura la tête haute face au Seigneur de Gondor qui se sentit mal à l'aise face à cette déclaration.

11/11


	10. Je me relève sous ton regard

Salut à tous, je suis désolée pour le retard dans la publication de mes fics mais je suis en période d'examens jusqu'au 25 Juin. Même si cela a commencé en Avril, le Bac est important. Mais je vous promets de me rattraper. Je vous rassure en disant que les chapitres sont déjà écrits et qu'il faut juste des vérifications mais il faut trouver le temps de le faire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Je remercie mes lecteurs anonymes et les revieweurs. Et je souhaite bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent des examens.

Je souhaite aussi rendre hommage à Grégory Lemarchal qui nous a quitté trop tôt. J'aurais voulu le faire plus tôt mais je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion. Je le fais donc dans cette fic où certaines répliques avec un à la fin signifie que la source vient de sa dernière chanson « De temps en temps »

« Je me relève sous ton regard »

Parole « De temps en temps », de Grégory Lemarchal

Legolas avait suivit les traces de pas dans la neige. Depuis l'attaque et la querelle entre la jeune Elfe et Boromir, elle était devenue silencieuse, même trop. Elle s'était contentée de rester à l'écart de la Communauté, personne ne l'avait approché. Pendant une halte, elle avait subitement quitté le groupe. Aragorn avait demandé à ce que personne ne la suive et sa relation entre lui et Boromir devenait tendue. Ils ne se parlaient pas et cela valait mieux mais leur regard était éloquent.

Le Prince Elfe continua son avancée. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était de la brusquer. Il connaissait sa souffrance et il refusait de la réveiller mais le fait d'en parler la soulagée, il le savait, tout comme son père. Legolas regarda tout autour de lui, la cherchant du regard. Les traces de pas avaient disparu et il l'appela.

- _Léhonora. Réponds je t'en pris. Ne reste pas seule._

Il continua de l'appeler mais en vain. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne voulait pas être trouvé. Son coté calme Elfique était prêt à exploser, il était en colère contre le Seigneur de Gondor, il était… écoeuré par ce qui c'était passé par sa faute. Comment pouvait-on être aussi arrogant, si cruel ? Cela le dépassait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment comprit les Hommes, hormis les Dùnedain en qui il avait un grand respect. Il les connaissait fort bien, ils étaient bien différents des autres Hommes.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelque temps déjà. La Communauté dormait, seul Aragorn était éveillé et guettait. Pourtant, Gandalf savait qu'il pensait à sa fille. Il avait toujours veillé sur elle, protégé comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre vie et elle l'était. Il était responsable d'elle, surtout depuis qu'elle avait quitté Fondcombe pour rester à ses cotés, elle avait à peine six ans mais elle était bien mûre pour son âge, même trop, elle avait grandis trop vite. Et ce… drame qui lui avait tout pris, Aragorn se sentait coupable. S'il ne l'avait pas laissé en arrière, jamais cela ne lui serait arrivé. Non, jamais. Aragorn pleura en silence dans l'ombre, sur ce que sa fille aurait pu être et sur ce qu'elle était devenue.

Léhonora observait la Communauté. Là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait aisément la voir mais de leur coté, les compagnons ne pouvaient pas l'apercevoir. Elle avait trouvé son refuge. Elle se sentait seule. Elle voulait tant avoir Silmanarë à ses cotés, et Lessien aussi. Elle se demandait si elle allait bien. Elle devait sûrement être à Omlalys. Elle soupira et regarda les étoiles sans se rendre compte qu'elle sombrait lentement dans le sommeil.

_La forêt était illuminée par le soleil. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent dans un chant féerique, formant des ombres dans la claire brume. Le ruisseau laissait échapper une douce mélodie et où Léhonora y trempa ses pieds. Elle portait une légère robe verte et ses cheveux volaient au rythme du vent. Elle se retourna et vit une jeune Elfe d'un blond foncé vêtue d'une robe crème la rejoindre._

_- Je suis contente de te revoir Lessien, avoua-t-elle dans un sourire._

_- Moi aussi._

_Les deux amies s'étreignirent, chacune rassurée que l'autre aille bien. La preuve en était qu'elles avaient pu rentrer en contact. Elles allèrent s'installer sur un rocher au bord de la rivière. Léhonora raconta ce qui s'était passé depuis le départ de son amie. Lessien lâcha un juron lorsqu'elle apprit ce qu'avait fais le Seigneur de Gondor mais elle rit et félicita Silmanarë._

_- J'aurais tout donné pour voir cela._

_Les deux Elfes se mirent à rire et Léhonora souhaita savoir ce qu'elle avait fais. Si son voyage s'était bien déroulé et comment se portait Omlalys._

_- Je n'ai pas eu trop d'ennuis sur le voyage. Mais j'ai évité les routes, j'ai coupé à travers champs et forêts. J'ai mis plus de temps mais c'était plus sûr et j'ai aussi été suivie par des Crébains. Omlalys est pratiquement encerclé, il reste trois issus et nous faisons évacuer la ville par petits groupes afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention. Pour le moment, nous gardons tout sous contrôle mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne cesse. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment Léhonora. Lunia est devenue Capitaine de la Garde et elle est souvent sur place. Nous n'aurons aucune aide de l'extérieur et Sauron le sait. J'ai l'impression d'un piège qui se resserre peu à peu à notre insu. Nous sommes tous condamnés si Sauron nous attaque._

_- Lessien, j'aimerais tant pouvoir faire quelque chose…mais j'ignore quoi._

_- Les soldats sont des combattants redoutables. Dans le pire des cas, nous pourrons toujours nous échapper par la galerie qui passe sous le lac._

_Les deux Elfes avaient peur, peur de ne plus se revoir. Malgré leur soutien, leur solidarité, elles étaient seules. Léhonora eut soudain une étrange sensation. Une vision se préparait, elle le sentait au fond d'elle. Non, elle ne voulait pas laisser son amie mais pourtant…_

_Cela était comme des flashs et cela lui donna le vertige. Elle voyait des endroits bien différents les uns des autres, en passant par un le feu, une sombre grotte. Elle sentit le froid de la mort en elle puis elle vit son père à terre, sur un sol en cendre et un troll lever son arme pour l'abattre sur lui. Elle s'entendit crier._

_- Non, papa._

- Léhonora réveille-toi, s'écria une voix angoissée.

La jeune fille se redressa brutalement, haletante, effrayée par la vision qu'elle a eu. Elle regarda autour d'elle, désorientée, et vit le Prince Legolas qui, la cherchant, avait entendu son cri. Léhonora ne put retenir ses larmes de couler, son père risquait sa vie dans cette guerre, elle l'avait toujours su mais cette fois, cela était différent, si Legolas ne l'avait pas réveillé, elle aurait vu sa mort. Elle se laissa aller dans les bras du Prince qui la réconforta. Léhonora se promit par tous les moyens de protéger son père.

A l'aube, au moment où la Communauté s'apprêtait à reprendre la route, le Prince Legolas revint au camp en compagnie de Léhonora. Elle ne jeta aucun regard à son père ni aux autres, elle se contenta de se diriger vers Bill afin d'aider Sam à le préparer mais en silence. Elle ne souhaitait pas parler, elle avait besoin de réfléchir à son rêve. Etait-ce à cause de la tension qui montait au fur et à mesure dans cette quête qui la mettait dans cet état ? Ou était-ce le simple fait de perdre son père ? Les deux réponses étaient convenables mais elle se promit de ne rien dire à son père. De son coté, le Prince Legolas restera discret sur cette nuit.

Durant le voyage, la jeune fille resta auprès de Bill, une présence animale qui lui manquait depuis sa séparation avec Silmanarë. Elle laissa Sam parler de sa contrée, cela lui faisait tellement plaisir mais l'esprit de Léhonora était ailleurs. La Communauté avançait contre la falaise de la montagne, un sentier assez correct excepté qu'il y avait le vide juste en dessous. La vue sur le paysage était splendide et les membres du groupe firent de courtes haltes afin de l'admirer, sauf le Seigneur Boromir bien entendu.

Léhonora s'éloigna du poney et s'approcha du bord de la montagne sans pour autant trop se rapprocher. Elle laissa ses compagnons avancer tandis qu'elle regardait l'horizon, vers le Sud, vers ses origines. Le vent soufflait dans sa chevelure, la faisait danser à son rythme mais cela n'effaça pas les deux larmes discrètes qui coulèrent sur sa joue.

- C'est magnifique.

La jeune fille se retourna et fit un léger sourire à son père.

- _J'ai… j'ai vu Lessien. Omlalys va être détruite papa. Elle ne pourra rien changer._

-_ C'est une excellente guerrière. Ils pourront toujours fuir par le tunnel sous le lac même si la ville ne pourra pas être sauvée._

Elle ne voulait pas perdre Lessien mais comment expliquer à son père que les larmes qu'elle versait étaient pour lui car elle avait vu sa mort ? Léhonora respira un bon coup et décida de rattraper la Communauté mais Aragorn l'attrapa par le bras.

- Je sais pourquoi tu nous as quitté. Je sais qu'il est dur pour toi de parler de ton passé ou même d'en faire allusion mais…

- Ecoute papa, coupa-t-elle, je préfère oublier de ce jour-là. Cela vaut mieux.

Aragorn hocha la tête. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne sera jamais oublié, pas en sachant les blessures que sa fille portera pour le restant de sa vie. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien changer hormis le fait qu'il condamnait les Valar pour ne pas l'avoir protégé.

- Papa ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La voix de sa fille le tira de ses pensées.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je t'ai vu sombrer dans la dépression et j'ai peur que cela ne revienne lorsque que tu repenses à ton passé.

Les yeux de Léhonora brillèrent de larmes mais les refoula.

- Le passé est le passé. Le mal est fait et on ne peut rien changer.

- J'ai eu peur de te perdre.

Léhonora sourit et alla dans les bras de son père en murmurant :

- _C'est ton regard qui me relève et j'ai fais le rêve d'aller plus loin._

Aragorn embrassa sa fille sur la joue.

- Rattrapons la Communauté, il faut que l'on reste ensemble.

La Communauté comprit la raison qui avait poussé Gandalf à passer par le sentier malgré le fait que cela rallongeait le voyage, le chemin n'était pas trop abrupt et il était facile d'avancer. Les loups hurlèrent dans la montagne mais ne suivaient pas les voyageurs, ils attendaient avec impatience une quelconque situation qui leur permettra de faire un repas. De ce fait, les Hobbits restèrent groupés entre eux autour de Bill qui semblait ne pas s'inquiéter de ces loups.

Les journées étaient froides mais les nuits étaient pires. Le vent glacé pénétrait dans le sang des compagnons, surtout des Hobbits qui n'avaient pas l'habitude d'un tel climat. La Communauté s'était installée contre la falaise afin de se protéger du froid mordant de la montagne. Les Hobbits se serraient les uns contre les autres, Gandalf avait sa barbe et ses cheveux gelés. Legolas et Gimli semblait plutôt bien, car les Elfes ne craignaient pas le froid et les Nains, trapus avec des habits lourds et chauds, supportaient cette température. L'homme de Gondor s'engouffrait dans sa cape tandis que Léhonora était contre son père.

Le feu brûlait mais menaçait de s'étreindre à tout moment et chacun veillait. Le silence avait longtemps pesé sur le groupe jusqu'au moment où Gimli reprécisa qu'ils auraient mieux fait de passer par les mines de la Moria.

- Imaginez un grand feu, de la nourriture à volonté et… de la bonne bière. Contrairement à ce que certains croient, nous avons bon goût, dit-il en regardant le Prince Legolas.

Il voulu répliquer mais il fut couper par la jeune Elfe :

- J'imagine très bien Gimli. Mais en arrivant là-bas, j'aurais pensé en premier lieu à un bon bain et un lit.

- Je n'en doute pas Dame Léhonora. Mon cousin Balin nous aurait accueillit royalement, surtout avec vous.

Malgré ses querelles avec le Prince Legolas, Gimli s'entendait très bien avec la jeune Elfe. Un lien mystérieux étant donné les relations tendues et ses préjugées envers les Elfes.

L'atmosphère s'était peu à peu détendue et les discussions avaient repris leur route. Le vent s'était apaisé, ce qui permettait au feu de brûler vivement. La Communauté mangea que très peu car les vives baissaient de jour en jour et elle ignorait combien de temps il lui faudra pour quitter la montagne. La chasse n'avait rien donné, aucun animal ne vivait si haut et les wargs faisaient leur loi, c'était leur territoire et il fallait être fou pour s'aventurer aussi haut. Legolas revenait de temps en temps avec des lièvres ou d'étranges volatiles vivant ici. La part de chaque membre était réduite mais cela était mieux que rien.

Cependant, Aragorn s'inquiétait pour sa fille. Etant végétarienne et ne trouvant pas de fruits, cela faisait près de deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas mangé. Le peu de baies ne suffisait pas à donner la force nécessaire pour braver la montagne. Il avait à de nombreuses reprises essayé de la convaincre de se nourrir de viande mais en vain. Elle avait été dégoûtée de cette nourriture depuis bien longtemps, une histoire qui pourrait paraître banale mais elle avait son importance.

Un soir, alors que la Communauté se trouvait autour d'un feu et que l'ambiance était agréable, le Seigneur Boromir, soit par mégarde soit par méchanceté, alla s'asseoir aux cotés de Léhonora. Celle-ci le regarda de ses yeux gris. Elle voulu répliquer mais un toussotement de son père lui fit comprendre de ne rien faire. Boromir la provoquait et il le savait fort bien. Léhonora capitula et alla s'installer à l'opposé de son ennemi qui ricana :

- Vous fais-je peur ma Dame ?

- Votre simple présence me répugne. _Il faut faire des rêves où tout va bien_, rajouta-t-elle en soupirant.

Depuis ce fameux jour après le combat contre les wargs, jamais ils ne s'étaient approchés ni même adressé la parole ou un simple regard. Leurs compagnons avaient craint la fin de cette trêve qui Boromir avait volontairement rompu.

Comprenant que la situation ne s'arrangera pas, Pippin se lança à raconter une anecdote assez mouvementée en compagnie de son cousin Merry. Il espérait pouvoir baisser la tension et cela fonctionna. Mais s'il était le seul à agir, son plan ne fonctionnera que de courte durée. Dès lors, Frodon vint à son aide et raconta une anecdote à son tour. Ce système eut pour effet d'alléger l'atmosphère pesant qui régnait. Ensuite, Gimli se lança, suivit de Gandalf qui parla de sa rencontre avec Bilbon, l'oncle de Frodon. Puis, le Prince Legolas raconta un voyage qu'il avait entreprit avec Aragorn et d'une certaine situation qu'ils avaient connue. Cela remontait à longtemps mais Aragorn lui en voulu de parler de cela.

La Communauté lâcha un rire et Léhonora se tourna vers son père.

- Ce que j'aurais aimé voir cela.

- Désolé de te décevoir mais tu n'étais pas encore née et ta mère n'est pas au courant.

- Il vaut mieux pas.

Léhonora rit de plus belle en imaginant la scène mais Gimli la stoppa dans son humeur joyeuse.

- Et vous ? Vous avez sûrement quelque chose à nous raconter.

Déception. Léhonora n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire à dire sur sa vie, rien de bien amusant en tout cas. Au plus loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, il n'y a pas eu de bêtises de jeunesse pour une unique raison : elle a grandi dans les armes.

- Il y a une chose qui pourrait être dévoilé au grand jour.

Léhonora fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait son père ?

- C'était un hiver. Léhonora et Lessien devait avoir huit ou neuf ans…

- Non, s'écria-t-elle, tu n'es pas obligé.

- Si, s'écrièrent en cœur les Hobbits.

Léhonora soupira et accepta en précisant qu'elles avaient huit ans au moment des faits.

_« Flash back »_

La neige était tombée depuis plusieurs jours sur Imladris. Aragorn avait ramené sa fille malgré ses protestations mais avait finalement capitulé en sachant que Lessien y demeurait toujours. Leurs retrouvailles avaient étés mouvementées et toute la ville l'avait su. Le cuisinier en premier car il avait sur-le-champ caché ses gâteaux afin que les jeunes Elfes ne viennent pas les dérober en pleine nuit. Malheureusement, elles avaient eu l'idée de se venger du Seigneur Elrond qui était bien trop strict avec elles.

Les parents de Léhonora avaient pressentis un mauvais tour mais tout pensé à croire que cela n'était qu'une simple illusion, pourtant, une nuit, les jeunes Elfes agissèrent en secret. Personne ne les avait vu agir et la surprise fut bien grande le lendemain matin.

- Mon Seigneur, s'écria-t-on, mon Seigneur.

Un garde se précipita dans le bureau du Seigneur d'Imladris où se trouvait sa fille Arwen. Le garde s'inclina et le pria de venir aux écuries.

- C'est assez étrange. Au début, nous avons cru qu'il s'agissait de nous, que nous étions devenu fou mais nous avons vite comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

- Dites-moi.

- Non, il faut le voir.

Le Seigneur n'insista pas et suivit le garde qui semblait perturbé.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux et comme l'avait affirmé le garde, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Et en effet, non seulement les chevaux avaient été changés de place mais leur plaque aussi. De ce fait, les box n'avaient plus leur cheval et les plaques n'avaient ni leur cheval ni leur box. Et rien n'avait été fait au hasard, tout avait changé sauf… la plaque de Silmanarë et la jument alezan de Lessien, et en regardant de plus près, les montures étaient absentes.

- Léhonora. Lessien, s'écria-t-il, retrouvez-les moi.

Les gardes s'exécutèrent tandis que certains se mettaient déjà au travail afin de remettre tout dans l'ordre. Les deux jeunes Elfes avaient beaucoup aimé cette farce mais cela leur a coûté cher.

_« Fin du flash back »_

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? demanda Pippin.

- Nous avons dû quitter Imladris dans la journée pour la Lorien. Mon grand-père ne nous supportait plus. Lessien est restée là-bas tandis que j'ai fini par rejoindre les Rôdeurs.

La Communauté avoua qu'elles avaient eu du courage pour faire cela, ou de l'imprudence. Le Seigneur Elrond n'appréciait guère lorsque l'on mettait du désordre dans sa ville. Léhonora regarda son père en souriant.

Le lendemain, la tempête de neige avait reprit. Elle était violente et la Communauté avançait avec peine. Le froid était mordant, les Hobbits étaient frigorifiés. Gandalf tentait tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin. Legolas et Léhonora avaient plus de facilité pour progresser mais la jeune Elfe, ayant du sang d'Homme, ne parvenait pas avancer assez vite et fut contrainte de se remettre dans le chemin créer par le Magicien.

Legolas s'était arrêté. Il avait entendu une étrange voix dans les airs dans une langue inconnue pour lui. Léhonora, malgré les protestations de son père, rejoignit le Prince au bord de la falaise. Des blocs de pierres furent arrachés de la montagne afin de stopper la Communauté.

- Saroumane veut déclencher une avalanche, murmura Léhonora.

Les compagnons surent qu'il s'agissait de lui et Gandalf le défia.

- Gandalf, il faut faire demi-tour, s'écria Aragorn.

C'était de la folie de rester. La Communauté entière risquait sa vie. Elle ne pouvait plus avancer dans la montagne, il fallait rebrousser chemin mais Gandalf persista et fit des incantations dans le même langage qu'utilisait Saroumane. Aragorn pria sa fille de s'éloigner du bord de la falaise. Soudain, la foudre s'abattit sur le sommet de la montagne, créant une brutale chute de neige. Legolas attrapa brusquement Léhonora au moment où l'avalanche était sur eux.

A suivre…

Ce qui suit n'a rien à voir avoir la fic mais j'avais envie de mettre les paroles de cette chanson que je trouve magnifique. Les phrases marquées d'un sont celles que j'ai utilisé pour certaines répliques de la fic. Vous les reconnaîtrez.

« De temps en temps » de Grégory Lemarchal

De temps en temps,  
Je craque sous le poids de l'espérance,  
Je vais parfois à contre sens,  
De temps en temps,  
J'ai des flèches plantées au cœur,  
De la peine de la rancoeur,

De temps en temps, je ris de rien,  
Je fais le con parce que j'aime bien,  
De temps en temps, j'avance en ayant peur,  
Je suis le fil de mes erreurs,  
Et très souvent

Refrain :  
Je me relève sous ton regard,  
Je fais des rêves où tout va bien,  
Je me bouscule, te prend la main,  
Au crépuscule, je te rejoins

Je me relève sous ton regard,  
Je fais le rêve d'aller plus loin,  
Je me bouscule, te prend la main,  
Du crépuscule jusqu'au matin

De temps en temps, je plie sous le poids du sort,  
Et des souffrances collées au corps  
De temps en temps, je prends des coups dans le dos  
Des conneries, des jeux de mots

De temps en temps, je regrette l'innocence  
Qu'on peut avoir dans notre enfance  
De temps en temps, je veux la paix  
Pour moi je n'ai plus de respect  
Et très souvent

Refrain :  
Je me relève sous ton regard,  
Je fais des rêves où tout va bien,  
Je me bouscule, te prend la main,  
Au crépuscule, je te rejoins

Je me relève sous ton regard,  
Je fais des rêves où tout va bien,  
Je me bouscule, te prend la main,  
Du crépuscule jusqu'au matin

De temps en temps, je pense à tord,  
Que pas de larmes, c'était trop fort,  
Au fond ce que j'attends,  
C'est de voir le bout de nos efforts ?  
Que l'amour soit là encore

Refrain:  
Je me relève sous ton regard,  
Je fais des rêves où tout va bien,  
Je me bouscule, te prend la main,  
Au crépuscule, je te rejoins

Je me relève sous ton regard,  
Je fais des rêves où tout va bien,  
Je me bouscule, te prend la main,  
Au crépuscule, je te rejoins

Je me relève sous ton regard,  
Je fais le rêve d'aller plus loin,  
Je me bouscule, te prend la main,  
Du crépuscule jusqu'au matin

12/12


	11. Vaincue

Bonjour, je tiens tout d'abord à remercier mes fidèles lecteurs de continuer à me lire, vos reviews me font très plaisir et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Ensuite, je tiens à mettre quelque chose au point, la relation qui unit Legolas et Léhonora n'est que de l'amitié, il n'y aura pas d'amour entre eux. Je préfère vous en avertir afin d'éviter de recevoir des reviews disant « Ils finiront ensemble » ou autres choses dans le même genre.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulez vous dire et bonne lecture.

Vaincue

Léhonora sentit son souffle se couper lorsque la chute de neige l'engouffra. Son corps se frigorifia malgré le corps de Legolas contre elle, mais ils furent séparés brusquement. Léhonora ne sentait plus rien de son corps, avec la fatigue qu'elle avait depuis quelques jours, elle ne parviendra pas à rester consciente bien longtemps dans ce froid mordant. Qui avait lâché qui ? Legolas ne l'aurait jamais abandonné mais si elle n'avait pas eu assez de force pour s'accrocher à lui, cela était de sa faute. Elle maudissait sa faiblesse, lorsqu'elle faisait surface, elle n'avait plus conscience de rien.

La jeune Elfe tenta de creuser afin de remonter à la surface et de pouvoir respirer l'air, elle étouffait sous cette couche de neige. Mais ses forces l'avaient désertées, elle cru sentir son sang se figer, elle aurait voulu dormir afin de ne plus sentir ce froid en elle, cette souffrance qui l'emprisonnait. Tout était calme, silencieux, idéal pour pouvoir s'abandonner au sommeil mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire cela sinon, elle ne se réveillera sûrement jamais. Le sommeil et le froid étaient synonymes de la mort, son père le lui avait toujours dit. Léhonora cessa de lutter. Son corps lui faisait mal et elle sentit ses poumons brûler sous l'air glacé qu'elle inspirait.

Soudain, elle sentit des bras la prendre, l'arracher à ce froid de mort pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à respirer. Chaque effort lui arrachait une intense brûlure en elle. Une chaude cape fut mise sur elle mais cela ne la réchauffa pas pour autant. Elle entendit vaguement des voix préciser que cette montagne les tuera tous et qu'il fallait faire demi-tour. Elle voulu ouvrir les yeux mais elle ne le put pas. Elle comprit que la Communauté passera par les mines de la Moria avant de perdre légèrement connaissance.

Elle secoua la tête et tenta de se relever mais son père, qui la tenait dans ses bras afin de la réchauffer, l'arrêta.

- Non, ne bouge pas. Ton corps n'est pas en état de faire un effort.

Mais elle était bien têtue. Elle regarda Legolas qui la supplia du regard de rester allongée. Léhonora fixa ailleurs et s'appuya sur son père qui l'aida à se lever mais un cri de douleur retentit.

- Léhonora ? Tu es blessée ?

Elle cacha ses larmes.

- Ma cheville. Elle me brûle.

Aragorn la fit s'asseoir au sol contre la falaise et Gandalf décida de rester ici, à l'abri contre la paroi. L'avalanche avait emporté ce qui aurait pu les mettre en danger et tous avaient besoin de se reposer. Les Hobbits s'emmitouflaient dans leur cape, Gimli faisait rire tout le monde à cause de sa barbe gelée. Legolas affronta la tempête afin de pouvoir trouver quelque chose à manger pour la Communauté et Gandalf tenta d'allumer un feu mais en vain.

Boromir fixa la jeune Elfe et continua à penser qu'une femme n'avait rien à faire avec eux. C'était à cause d'elle qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés après l'avalanche. Décidément, il n'arrivera jamais à la supporter même si elle ne faisait rien pour l'énerver. Aragorn regarda sa cheville tandis qu'elle tentait de se réchauffer. Son père examina avec soin sa cheville qui était légèrement enflée mais cela ne semblait pas si grave.

- Ta cheville ira mieux demain. C'est juste une petite foulure.

Il leva son regard vers elle, inquiet.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

- J'ai froid. J'ai si froid et je ne parviendrai pas à repousser le sommeil pendant longtemps.

Aragorn ne pouvait rien faire de plus et fit comme ses compagnons. Il s'installa contre la falaise en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Il la serra contre elle et sentit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, sa respiration était faible à cause du froid qui l'envahissait.

- La preuve qu'une femme n'a rien à faire parmi nous, déclara soudainement Boromir.

Le Rôdeur ne répondit pas, il s'était lassé de ces remarques blessantes et l'homme de Gondor le comprit et ne continua pas. Ce fut un lourd silence qui tomba, Boromir s'était rapproché des Hobbits car il avait bien comprit qu'Aragorn ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de sa fille. Gandalf, lui aussi, veillait la jeune Elfe car elle s'était endormie, elle n'avait pas pu lutter contre cela et son père surveillait la température de son corps.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Legolas qui venait de revenir. Il n'avait rien trouvé pour satisfaire la faim des membres de la Communauté.

- Elle va mieux et se réchauffe lentement. Son sang Elfique est en train d'agir.

- Cela est une bonne chose…

- Nous attendrons que la tempête se calme avant de redescendre, décida soudainement Gandalf.

La Communauté sut qu'il voulait bien faire et que cela était une bonne solution mais ils n'avaient plus de nourritures à disposition. Jamais ils n'auraient dû passer par la montagne, elle les tuera tous s'ils ne descendaient pas rapidement. La neige ne cessa pas de tomber mais sa force diminua peu à peu, ce qui permit à la Communauté de se ressaisir et de reprendre des forces. Chacun des membres avait faim mais chacun faisait face à cela car, de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

La tempête fut bientôt sans danger pour la Communauté et Gandalf décida de reprendre la route, enfin, faire demi-tour. Gimli se secoua un peu afin de se débarrasser de la neige sur sa barbe tandis que les Hobbits se resserrèrent autour de Bill. Legolas prit un peu d'avance afin d'être sûr que la route était libre et Aragorn aida sa fille à se relever même sa cheville ne la faisait plus souffrir.

- Non, lâche-moi. Je peux me débrouiller seule.

Dès lors, son père fut contraint de la lâcher car elle se dégagea en boitant. Il crut comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle voulait montrer au Seigneur Boromir qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son père pour l'aider. Il soupira et jeta un regard noir à l'homme du Gondor. Il savait qu'elle n'abandonnera pas, qu'elle fera tout pour gagner son respect et cela l'inquiétait. Il faudra qu'il lui parle, de lui demander de ne pas laisser son caractère prendre le dessus car Boromir n'était pas un homme à se laisser faire.

Léhonora devança largement la Communauté et se moquait pas mal de sa cheville qui la lançait légèrement. Elle avança rapidement afin de rattraper Legolas, il était bien le seul à la comprendre par moment car parfois, même son propre père ne savait pas comment réagir avec elle, peut-être cela venait du fait qu'elle avait le sang des Elfes dans les veines, pourtant, son père aussi l'avait mais il était bien discret étant donné que son ancêtre remontait à bien loin.

- Legolas, appela-t-elle.

Le Prince s'arrêta et se retourna, surprit de la voir.

- Cela ne te dérange pas si je te tiens compagnie ?

Legolas sourit, comment pouvait-il refuser ? Ils avancèrent sans trop de problème mais le silence qui régnait été un peu lourd. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que, si elle se taisait durant un certain temps, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle aimait le calme mais là, il sentait qu'elle avait voulu fuir la Communauté.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Léhonora le regarda brusquement et répondit précipitamment :

- Rien. Je vais bien. Pourquoi ?

Mais Legolas n'était pas dupe. Il continua d'avancer car il ne voulait pas alerter leurs compagnons.

- _Cela se voit dans ton regard._

- _Ce Boromir est insupportable. Il me considère comme une bonne à rien tout simplement parce que je suis une femme._

Legolas soupira. Si cela était seulement à cause de cet homme, il devait trouver le moyen de la réconforter. Il ne cessait de la critiquer pour ce qu'elle était et il était vrai que si elle avait été un homme, il n'agirait pas comme cela envers elle.

- _Ceux qui critiquent sont ceux qui nous voudraient différents car nous sommes ce que eux ne seront jamais._

La jeune Elfe eut un moment de réflexion avant de regarder étrangement son ami. En quoi le Seigneur de Gondor l'enviait-il ? Elle ne s'enviait même pas elle-même.

_- Ecoute-moi bien Léhonora. Beaucoup de femmes Elfes t'envie. Tu un courage pur, tu agis par amour envers les tiens malgré le danger. Un jour, un homme te choisira pour ce que tu es à l'intérieur de toi et non par ta beauté._

_- Je veux mourir au combat car je ne veux aucun homme et aucun homme ne voudra de moi. Tu le sais. Voudrais-tu d'une femme ne pouvant pas te donner d'héritier ? Je ne veux pas vivre en sachant que je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfant. Non, je ne le veux pas._

Legolas devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Les Hommes voulaient des héritiers, c'était pour cela qu'ils se mariaient, cependant, les Elfes n'étaient pas comme cela. Elle n'était pas obligée de demeurer auprès des Hommes mais rien que le mot mariage lui faisait peur car elle savait qu'une fois l'engagement fait, elle devra se donner à son époux. Elle s'était jurée que plus jamais un homme ne la toucherait, c'était pour cela qu'elle voulait finir sa vie sur un champ de bataille. Legolas ne pourra rien y changer mais son père le pouvait en l'obligeant à s'éloigner de la guerre. Elle n'avait que seize ans, elle était trop jeune pour mourir, elle avait la vie devant elle pour réapprendre à aimer et à faire confiance mais elle ne devait pas le faire seule.

Le Prince fut tiré par ses pensées lorsqu'il s'aperçu que le paysage avait changé. La neige disparaissait peu à peu et les rochers furent bien visibles. La descente s'annonçait rude mais après tout ce que la Communauté avait traversé dans la montagne sous la tempête, cela était un jeu d'enfant. Léhonora s'était de nouveau éloignée, elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit son ami sur Boromir mais elle avait un peu du mal à le croire car cet homme était cruel. Dès sa première rencontre avec lui, elle n'avait éprouvé que du mépris envers lui. Non, jamais cet homme n'aura son respect.

Soudain, Léhonora s'arrêta et regarda en contrebas. Elle vit les éclats du Soleil refléter comme dans un miroir, un lac ? Il y avait un lac en bas de la montagne. Les mines de la Moria devaient se trouver sous leurs pieds. Elle se sentit mal rien qu'à l'idée d'être enfermée, elle détestait cela mais plus encore, elle avait un étrange pressentiment sur cette route qu'ils allaient emprunter. Elle sentait le feu, un feu si intense qu'elle se sentit brûler de l'intérieur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'éloigna afin de se mettre à l'abri des regards mais elle ne put pas duper son père.

Léhonora s'arrêta au bord d'une petite source d'eau qui était glacée. Elle s'agenouilla au bord et se mouilla le visage. Elle haïssait ses visions, elle n'aimait pas avoir ces sentiments de dangers, de méfiance ou de peur que quelque chose tourne mal. Une main se posa sur son épaule et vit son père.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, c'est que… je ne sais pas. On ne devrait peut-être pas passer par la Moria, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais papa.

Aragorn, regarda la Communauté au loin et, même si elle avait raison, ils n'avaient plus le choix désormais. Mais il sentit autre chose et il mit sa main sur son front.

- Je suis juste fatiguée. Rien de grave, tout le monde est pareil, répliqua-t-elle en repoussant sa main.

- Il n'y a pas que cela. Tu devrais manger Léhonora.

- Mais je mange…

- Seulement des fruits sauvages, cela ne suffit pas. En forêt ou en plaine, on trouve facilement des fruits mais pas en montagne. Depuis que nous avons escalader le Col, tu ne manges plus ou très peu pour ce que l'on trouve comme baies sauvages. Je comprends d'où vient ce malaise que tu m'as fais dans la montagne. Tu t'affaiblies.

- Arrête, s'écria-t-elle.

Léhonora n'aimais lorsque l'on lui disait qu'elle était faible, surtout quand c'était un homme qui le lui disait. Elle se leva brusquement mais elle aurait dû s'abstenir. Sa vue se brouilla, elle ressentit le feu, elle vit des flammes. Elle secoua la tête afin de reprendre contact avec la réalité, elle pouvait aisément rompre une vision qui se préparer mais là, elle comprit que son père avait raison. Elle s'affaiblissait et son pouvoir prit le dessus. Une terrible migraine survint, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et tomba à genoux.

- Léhonora. Léhonora regarde-moi.

Mais il était trop tard.

Léhonora se réveilla brusquement. Elle transpirait abondement et tremblait violement. Elle sentit la froideur de la roche et le souffle du vent froid sur elle. Une main se posa sur son front et une voix douce tenta de l'apaiser. Elle était restée au même endroit au bord de la source et son père était resté près d'elle. Legolas, ayant comprit ce qui se passait, les avait laissé seuls et en avait avertit discrètement Gandalf qui avait décidé de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Personne ne les avait dérangé.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda son père.

Léhonora se redressa doucement. Ils ne devaient pas passer par la Moria, non, ils ne le devaient pas. Elle était prête à en avertir ses compagnons, de trouver une autre voie mais Aragorn l'arrêta.

- La seule route possible est de passer par la Trouée du Rohan, cela nous rapproche trop d'Isengard. Hormis la montagne qui nous a vaincu, nous n'avons plus trop le choix désormais et il est inutile d'affoler les Hobbits sur les dangers de ces mines.

- Mais… il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur.

- Léhonora, tu me feras le plaisir de manger. Que tu es faim ou pas, rajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer.

Léhonora savait que, contre son père, elle n'avait pas l'avantage mais elle se sentait mal, comme si elle avait besoin d'évacuer ce qu'elle avait vu, ressentit dans sa vision. Elle avait ressentit une chaleur si intense que de revenir dans la réalité lui donna la nausée. Elle se mit dos à son père et se pencha afin de vomir. Il fallait que cela passe, après, tout ira bien, elle le savait.

- _Laisse-moi s'il te plait._

Aragorn ne répliqua pas et décida de ne pas la contrarier.

Léhonora avait besoin de rester seule durant un moment. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans les mines mais comment le faire comprendre ? Personne ne la suivra à travers la Trouée du Rohan. La jeune Elfe voulu renoncer à suivre la Communauté et à l'attendre plus loin mais son père ne le voudra pas, cependant, il n'osait jamais vraiment montrer son autorité par moment car il savait quelles en sera les conséquences.

- _Je me suis dis que tu avais peut-être faim. Tu père semble inquiet._

Léhonora se retourna et vit Legolas avec un bout de tissu entre les mains. Il le tendit vers son amie qui le prit. En l'ouvrant, elle y vit des fruits bien mûrs, des pommes et des baies. Elle le remerciant tendis qu'il s'assit près d'elle.

- Comment vont les Hobbits ?

- Ils sont fatigués mais ils ne le montrent pas. Ils sont courageux pour des êtres aussi petits.

La jeune Elfe sourit à cette mention. C'était vrai qu'ils avaient bien du courage mais elle pensait qu'ils ignoraient encore dans quoi ils avaient mis les pieds.

- Et Gimli ? Sa barbe est toujours en place ? ironisa-t-elle.

Legolas rit en confirmant qu'il ne fallait pas les laisser seuls sinon, il risquait d'y avoir un membre en moins dans la Communauté.

- Et le pauvre Bill ? Je me demande encore comment il parvint à supporter tout cela.

A travers ses paroles, le Prince comprit quelque chose et demanda :

- _Silmanarë te manque, n'est-ce pas ?_

Léhonora baissa la tête.

- _Oui. Il a toujours été là et maintenant, nous sommes obligé de faire la route séparément._

- _Il sait se débrouiller seul et comme tu l'as dis, il nous attends déjà à notre prochaine destination en Lorien. Ce royaume se trouve à la sortie de la Moria. Maintenant, je sais que tu avais raison._

- Parce que tu en doutais ?

Le Prince sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de rejoindre la Communauté.

La Communauté était assise autour d'un feu. Celui-ci les réchauffait pendant que les Hobbits chantaient sous les applaudissements de leurs compagnons. Merry et Pippin dansaient autour du feu et cela fit oublier les soucis de la Communauté. Mais lorsqu'ils finirent leur petite fête, Frodon demanda au Prince Legolas de raconter une histoire de son peuple. Il se mit à réfléchir durant un petit moment et le Hobbit lui demanda :

- Vous connaissez cette histoire d'amour entre une princesse Elfe et un Homme ?

Le Prince le regarda surprit. Bien sûr qu'il la connaissait, elle était la légende la plus aimée du peuple des Elfes.

- Oui. Comment savez-vous cela ? Seuls les Elfes la connaissent, hormis les Dùnedain.

- C'est la Dame Léhonora qui nous l'a chanté une fois.

- Léhonora, dit-on derrière lui, appelez-moi Léhonora tout simplement.

Le Hobbit hocha la tête et n'osa pas demander pourquoi elle les avait quitté ainsi bien qu'il en avait envie. Léhonora lui sourit et s'installa auprès du feu.

Le lendemain matin, la Communauté repartit vers la Moria et malgré ce sentiment de danger, Léhonora ne dit rien. Elle demeura silencieuse, trop silencieuse mais Sam s'approcha d'elle en tenant Bill. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec elle et les situations ne l'avaient jamais vraiment privilégié.

- Vous semblez réticentes à l'idée d'entrer dans ces mines.

- Je n'aime pas être enfermé. C'est… psychologique, je ne supporte pas cela.

Sam lui sourit.

- Nous sommes deux alors. Ou cinq pour mieux dire. Les Hobbits ne supportent pas cela non plus.

Léhonora comprit soudain une chose, elle avait beaucoup parlé d'elle et de son peuple mais jamais elle n'avait interrogé les Hobbits. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne connaissait rien de ce petit peuple et cela la désolait. Ils voyageaient ensemble, elle les appréciait et elle n'avait rien demandé, comme si elle s'en moquait. Les Hobbits pensaient-ils cela ?

- Sam, parlez-moi des Hobbits, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Sam lui rendit ce sourire et accepta. Frodon les entendu et demanda à se joindre à eux. Bien sûr, Merry et Pippin s'en mêlèrent aussi. Léhonora parvint à sourire pour la première fois depuis longtemps mais cela n'effaça pas ce qu'elle ressentait en elle. Cette peur qui était gravée dans son cœur et ce chagrin, ce choix qui l'obligera à quitter l'une des deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Mais cela ne viendra sûrement pas car elle avait déjà choisit son destin.

Aragorn connaissait ce choix, elle était divisée et elle ne voulait pas choisir entre son père et sa mère, bien qu'elle l'avait déjà fait sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle s'était confiée à sa mère mais ses paroles l'avaient tellement effrayé qu'elle en avait parlé avec lui. Seul Aragorn pouvait sauver leur fille. Il voulait qu'elle vive et si, pour cela, elle devait quitter cette terre et partir avec les siens alors qu'elle le refusait, il l'obligera à s'en aller.

Léhonora se sentit observée et tourna son regard vers son père. Elle vit dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude, pas pour la Communauté mais pour elle. Il cherchera à s'initier dans sa vie alors qu'il avait promit de ne jamais s'en mêler. Il était trop protecteur envers elle. Elle voulait pouvoir vivre sa vie, dans la solitude, à s'apitoyer sur son sort en sachant ce qu'elle ne sera jamais quand la guerre sera finie. Elle voulait mourir dans ce combat, peut important comment, elle voulait mourir l'épée à la main tout comme elle était née avec et son père ne l'arrêtera pas.

10/10


	12. Le chemin des ombres

Bonjours à tous, j'essaye de mon mieux pour répondre à tout les reviews et si je ne le fais pas, je m'excuse d'avance. Je dédie ce chapitre à ma Lily, mon Elfe Noire préférée. Ensuite, j'informe que dans ce chapitre, vous en serez un peu plus sur le passé qui ronge Léhonora avec un aperçu ce qu'elle a pu subir même si je ne dis que le strict minimum, et sur Omlalys, cet endroit que j'évoquais seulement, il va prendre un peu plus d'importance par la suite mais il ne prendra pas le rôle du sujet principal qui est l'Anneau. Je parlerai surtout de Omlalys dans Les deux tours. Les répliques en _italique_ sont dites dans la langue des Elfes. Bonne lecture.

Le chemin des ombres

Merry et Pippin se tenaient près d'Aragorn qui se demandait presque ce qu'il avait fait pour subir cela. Il soupira intérieurement et comprit la raison de Boromir de leur fausser compagnie mais ils les appréciaient tout de même, cela apportait de la gaieté, de la joie dans ce dur voyage. Legolas se retourna en riant et décida de venir l'aider. Puis il se souvint d'un jour assez ironique où Léhonora avait cinq ans, un vrai petit Orc, et son père avait bien eu du mal à la calmer. Seul une petite menace de la part de son grand-père l'avait contraint à se poser calmement dans sa chambre avec un livre.

Il comprit que son ami savait à quoi il pensait car il avait rajouté que c'étaient ses oncles qui l'avaient embarqué dans cette histoire dont Imladris s'en souvenait encore aujourd'hui, même la Lorien avait été au courant. Ils la revoyaient encore, l'air penaud, la tête baissée face au Seigneur Elrond en sachant que ses oncles ne pouvaient pas lui venir en aide. Elle avait juste murmuré un petit « Oui grand-père » avant de partir illico dans sa chambre avec un livre d'histoire dans la langue des Elfes.

Mais Legolas et Aragorn furent arrachés de leurs pensées par les Hobbits. Cependant, ce fut Sam qui attira leur attention.

- Vous ne savez pas où est Léhonora ? Elle gardait Bill avec moi et, l'instant d'après, elle avait disparu.

Aragorn soupira en regardant autour de lui. Si elle voulait s'éloigner, certes, mais qu'il sache au moins où elle était.

Léhonora se sentait mal depuis quelque temps, elle sentait le pouvoir de l'Anneau en elle et cela la rendait malade. Elle s'assit au sol et respira un bon coup afin de se ressaisir. Elle s'était éloignée afin d'être hors de vue de la Communauté mais elle savait que son absence se fera remarquer maintenant qu'elle s'était bien intégrée dans le groupe. Elle prit appuis sur le rocher derrière elle et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentit partir dans le monde des rêves mais une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter.

Son père la regarda, inquiet. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et s'était cela qui n'allait pas. Même de loin, elle pouvait sentir quelqu'un s'approcher avant que cet intrus de la voit. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il sentait un malaise en elle mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir d'où il provenait et ignorait comment la soulager.

- Tu as de la fièvre ma fille. Tu as dû attraper du mal dans la montagne. Tu n'attrapes que très rarement les maladies des Hommes grâce à ton sang elfique et ne te seront jamais mortels mais il ne faut pas les ignorer pour autant…

- Papa, cela n'a rien à voir avec cela. Je ne suis pas malade, je suis … fatiguée et mes visions ne cessent de venir dans mes rêves. Je dors mal mais cela n'a rien de si inquiétant. Je te demande de ne pas me réveiller dans ces cas là car après, je ne peux pas retrouver le sommeil.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser dans tes visions comme cela.

Mais Léhonora ne le laissa pas finir qu'elle se leva afin de rejoindre la Communauté. Aragorn soupira, sa fille était bien têtue, non, elle était indépendante et autonome, même trop. Elle ne pouvait pas résoudre tous les problèmes seule, elle ne devait pas croire qu'elle était la seule concernée. Ces ennuis étaient aussi ceux de son père, depuis ce jour là, il s'était promit de toujours l'aider lorsqu'elle était mal. Il l'avait sentit, il l'avait su dès son retour de mission mais il s'était convaincu, parce qu'elle l'avait convaincue, qu'elle était capable de se prendre en main. Cependant, certaines choses ne peuvent pas se défaire seules et il regrettait amèrement de n'être intervenu que trop tardivement. Il aurait pu la sauver, elle et son enfant, mais il avait échoué mais pire encore, il lui avait mentit, mais cela, elle l'ignorait. La vérité sera trop à accepter pour elle.

Le rôdeur réagit brusquement et couru afin de rattraper sa fille. Léhonora poussa un cri lorsque son père lui agrippa le bras. Son regard était dur et son emprise était forte. La jeune Elfe avait un regard surprit et effrayé, son bras lui faisait mal mais son père resta de marbre. Elle connaissait ce regard, elle l'avait déjà vu, une fois, oui, une seule et unique fois, quelques jours après son agression. Aragorn avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et il avait employé la force pour connaître la vérité, ce regard l'avait effrayé et il le savait.

- Lâche moi…

- Ecoute-moi bien. Je t'ai laissé une fois, une unique fois qui a brisé beaucoup de chose, je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur. Je refuse de te perdre alors dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

Léhonora baissa les yeux, tenta de retenir ses larmes. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et se laissa tomber au sol. Aragorn s'agenouilla en face d'elle, elle n'aimait pas que l'on fasse allusion à son passé, cela la rendait folle, presque agressive.

- Calme-toi et raconte-moi.

Léhonora respira un bon coup en sachant que son père ne croira pas ce qu'elle lui dira.

- Je pourrai être une menace pour la Communauté.

Le Rôdeur fronça les sourcils en la regardant gravement. Comment pouvait-elle être une menace pour la Communauté ? Elle avait risqué sa vie pour ramener vivant les Hobbits vers Fondcombe, elle n'était pas de nature violente envers autrui et surtout pas envers ses amis.

- Je sens son pouvoir en moi. Il m'attire, il est bien plus fort que ma volonté. Le sang corrompu d'Isildur coule en moi, j'ai sa même faiblesse.

- Cela est faux…

- Si c'est vrai. Je… je l'entends, il m'appelle. Il veut que… que je le rejoindre, qu'il pourra me donner ce que personne ne peut imaginer. Il a dit qu'il pourra me rendre ce que l'on m'a volé. Je refuse mais l'Anneau… il…

- Léhonora, regarde moi. Tu ne sombreras pas tu entends ? Je te protégerai.

La jeune Elfe était en crise. Aragorn lui prit les mains afin de la calmer, elles tremblaient.

- Je ne le laisserai pas faire, je te le promets. Tu as peut-être le sang d'Isildur dans les veines mais tu n'as pas sa faiblesse.

- Si, sinon il ne s'adresserait pas à moi. Il me brûle la tête, il entre en moi dans mon sommeil.

- Tu es forte Léhonora, tu seras le vaincre mais ne garde pas tout pour toi.

Aragorn prit sa fille dans ses bras. Elle était effrayée et cela était normal.

Léhonora demeura à l'écart du groupe, elle évitait surtout Frodon, de peur de succomber à la tentation, et Boromir. Tous s'aperçurent de cet éloignement et personne n'osa lui parler hormis le Prince Legolas qui sentait bien son malaise. Il avait comprit que son père était parvenu à lui parler car il ne cessait de la surveiller du coin de l'œil. Il craignait quelque chose. Le Prince se rapprocha de lui. Aragorn lui confia les paroles de sa fille.

- Personne ne semble pourtant le sentit comme elle. Serait-ce possible que Sauron essaye de l'attirer ? Apparemment, il semble connaître sa blessure car il lui a dit qu'il pourra lui rendre ce qui lui a été volé.

Legolas regarda son ami, ils avaient tout deux la même pensée. Léhonora était la fille de rêve pour unir les deux puissants royaumes des Hommes à celui du Mordor. Il veut la faire fléchir afin de pouvoir régner sur la Terre du Milieu. S'il parvint à ces fins, le royaume de Rohan sera prit entre deux tranchées et plus personne ne pourra l'arrêter. Pour la première fois, Aragorn se rendit compte que sa fille courait un grand danger mais il manquait une chose, ni le Gondor ni l'Arnor n'avait de Roi, cependant, Aragorn savait que son ennemi fera tout pour avoir les pleins pouvoirs. Léhonora n'a aucun droit sur le royaume de ses ancêtres du fait que son père soit encore en vie mais lui-même pourra les faire céder à Sauron. Léhonora servira d'otage, d'esclave et Aragorn refusait cela.

Le Prince Elfe vit son inquiétude, il tenta de le rassurer que, tant qu'elle resta au sein de la Communauté, entouré d'amis et de son père, elle était en sécurité. Cependant, le Rôdeur ne fut pas de cet avis, ils devront se rapprocher du Mordor avec l'Anneau tôt ou tard. Il prit conscience que sa fille ne devait pas continuer. Plus elle se rapprochera du Mordor, plus la volonté de Sauron se fera sentir sur elle. Mais comment l'obliger à s'en aller ? L'obliger à retourner auprès des siens, elle qui voulait se battre pour son peuple ? Elle n'acceptera jamais cela, la preuve en était qu'elle avait caché ses ennuis à son père car elle savait ce qu'il aurait fait.

Ce soir là, Léhonora s'était de nouveau éloignée. Elle ne supportait plus cette proximité avec l'Anneau. Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver maintenant ? Elle l'ignorait et cela lui faisait peur. Elle était fatiguée, elle ne dormait plus du fait de ses rêves du passé qui ressurgissaient brutalement. Elle voulait cesser cette douleur en elle, de savoir ce qu'elle était devenue à cause de cela : stérile. Elle détestait ce mot et elle refusait encore de l'admettre, tout comme le fait que son père soit devenu un meurtrier rien qu'une nuit.

La jeune Elfe regarda vers les étoiles afin de trouver une réponse.

- _Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter cela ? Pour quelle raison ai-je été punie de la sorte ? Le fait de vouloir se battre et d'avoir une vie de famille étaient-ils incompatibles ? Vous auriez dû me laisser choisir._

Léhonora accusait les Valar de tout cela bien qu'elle savait qu'elle leur était redevable d'être encore en vie. Elle l'avait souvent entendu, elle avait vu son père remercier les Valar de ne pas lui avoir enlever sa fille.

- Dame Léhonora, appela-t-on.

La jeune Elfe se tourna pour faire face à Frodon. Elle se retrouvait seule avec lui, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il vienne vers elle ? Elle faisait tout pour l'éviter, pour éviter cette tentation mais ce soir-là, elle craignait que sa résistance ne touche à sa fin. Elle entendit de nouveau l'Anneau l'appeler, des flashs du passé et cette voix sortant du néant. Ses anciennes blessures n'étaient pas refermées et cela la rendait faible face à lui maintenant qu'il le savait. Dans le noir, Frodon ne vit pas l'étrange lueur qui s'emparait de l'Elfe.

- Vous semblez vouloir m'éviter depuis un certain moment. Pour quelles raisons ?

Léhonora respira un bout coup afin de tenter de se calmer. Il devait le savoir, il devait savoir qu'il était en danger avec elle.

- Vous ne devriez pas rester seul avec moi. Je représente une menace pour vous.

Le jeune Hobbit ne comprit pas. Elle l'avait toujours protégé et aidé.

- Frodon, j'ai juré de vous protéger mais je ne peux pas vous protéger de moi.

Cette fois, il comprit mais il fut trop tard lorsqu'il tenta de fuir.

La Communauté se prépara à dîner, un faible repas était plus exact. Sam chercha Frodon du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Cependant, il ne s'inquiéta pas car il s'aperçu que Léhonora aussi n'était pas présente, il en conclut qu'ils devaient être ensemble et que Frodon ne courait aucun danger. Mais un cri d'appel à l'aide retentit. Dès lors, les compagnons se précipitèrent, armes à la main, vers cet appel. Puis, un autre cri résonna et les arrêta, mais celui-ci était un cri de douleur et la voix ne ressemblait pas à Frodon, il s'agissait cette fois de Léhonora. Aragorn et Legolas comprirent ce qui se passait et savaient que les armes ne serviront à rien, devant l'étonnement de tous, ils rangèrent leur arme avant de poursuivre leur course.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les arbres et seule l'éclat de la Lune éclairait leur chemin. Un silence pesant s'était installé. Lorsque Frodon fut à vue, tous furent soulagés de le voir encore en vie mais Aragorn chercha sa fille du regard. Elle se trouvait non loin, à genoux, et tenait quelque chose entre les mains. Son visage crispé fit comprendre qu'elle souffrait. Aragorn s'approcha mais celle-ci se leva brusquement en l'interdisant d'aller plus en avant. Tous avaient compris qu'elle s'était emparée de l'Anneau mais quelque chose n'allait pas, comme si un contre-pouvoir tentait de la sauver des Ténèbres et Aragorn vit de quoi s'agissait. L'Evenstar, le pendentif de sa mère étincelait telle une flamme. Le pouvoir des Elfes formait ce contre-pouvoir afin de la protéger mais Léhonora ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Léhonora sentait ses mains brûler, elle n'avait pas comprit au début pourquoi il faisait cela mais lorsqu'elle vit son pendentif briller, elle remercia sa mère pour sa protection, cependant, le pouvoir de son peuple ne sembla pas aussi fort que celui de l'Anneau. La jeune Elfe ne le lâcha pas malgré sa douleur. Elle entendait sa voix lui dire de résister, si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait arraché son pendentif afin que cette souffrance cesse mais elle n'en eut pas le courage. Elle était une Elfe du peuple d'Imladris et de Lorien, elle ne cédera pas. Elle se surprit à appeler son père. Sa brûlure remonta dans les bras en pénétrant le sang. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle cria de douleur.

Elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par derrière. Elle voulu se débattre mais la douleur bloqua ses gestes. De puissantes mains la forcèrent à relâcher la pression sur l'Anneau, ce qu'elle fit jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol. Léhonora avait la tête lourde, ses jambes ne la portèrent plus et elle glissa au sol, cependant, les bras de son père l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à terre. Elle avait le souffle court et les battements de son cœur avaient prit une accélération dangereuse. Les voix de ses compagnons lui semblaient lointaines, inexistantes, pourtant, elle sentit la présence de son père.

Boromir s'approcha, jamais il n'avait porté la moindre amitié envers cette fille et il avait eu raison. Il demanda clairement à ce qu'elle quitte la Communauté pour cause de danger sur leur quête. Personne ne l'arrêta mais personne ne fut en accord avec lui, pas même Frodon.

- Ces actes n'étaient nullement volontaires. Sauron s'est servit d'elle et elle a résisté autant qu'elle a pu.

Boromir voulu répliquer mais le Prince Legolas le bouscula, volontairement, afin de rejoindre le Rôdeur. La jeune Elfe ne parvenait pas à reprendre sa respiration normale, elle luttait afin de reprendre son souffle mais cela lui arrachait une intense douleur. Aragorn posa délicatement sa tête au sol afin de voir l'état de ses mains. La paume de ses deux mains était brûlée et du sang en coulait.

- Papa… pardonne-moi.

Sa voix était sifflante et Aragorn lui demanda de ne pas parler afin d'économiser ses forces. L'Evenstar était toujours enflammé, comme s'il tentait de l'aider, de chasser ce mal qui s'était propagé en elle.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle sentit la chaleur du feu et une épaisse couverture sur elle. Elle entendait les hiboux et le chant du vent dans les arbres. La paume de ses mains était recouverte par un bandage, pourtant, elle sentait encore son sang chaud couler. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se demanda combien de temps elle avait dormit, apparemment, peu de temps s'était écoulé car Boromir cherchait à l'exclure de la Communauté mais il était le seul à penser cela. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle devait s'en aller. Elle rejoindra Omlalys, elle sera utile là-bas et ne sera une menace pour personne.

Elle se redressa, peut-être un peu vite. Les Hobbits se turent à sa demande et elle s'approcha du groupe en train de hausser de plus en plus la voix. A sa vue, Legolas se tut, suivit par Gandalf, cependant, Boromir et Aragorn étaient bel et bien lancés pour y passer la nuit. Soudain, la jeune Elfe déclara :

- Le Seigneur Boromir a raison papa. Je suis un danger pour vous tous et je dois m'en aller. J'irai rejoindre Omlalys, ils ont sûrement besoin d'un coup de main.

Aragorn voulu protester mais sa fille lui lança un regard d'acier.

- Vois ce qui vient de se produire. Je suis faible de par mon passé et il se sert de cela, j'ignore jusqu'où il peut aller et je n'ai pas l'intention de tester mes limites.

Léhonora était en colère contre elle-même. Elle savait ce qui aurait pu se passer, elle aurait pu tuer Frodon et fuir avec l'Anneau, cela s'était déroulé différemment mais cela tenait à un coup de chance.

- Attends au moins le lever du jour avant de partir, conseilla Gandalf.

La jeune Elfe ne fut pas contre et cela lui laissera le temps de l'appeler et pour lui, d'arriver. Et elle ne fut pas déçu, vers l'aube, malgré la brume, Silmanarë galopait sans encombre et il semblait aimé cela. La brume avait quelque chose de mystérieux et l'éclat d'argent de sa robe rendait cet instant magique. Léhonora avait vu le regard de son père, elle y lut de la peur pour elle et de la tristesse. Tout deux savaient que cette guerre arrivera à son terme avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et, dans le pire des cas, ils seront à jamais séparés. Aragorn s'était promit de toujours veiller sur elle mais il comprenait qu'elle avait vite mûrie et qu'elle avait son chemin à parcourir, quelque il soit, elle devait le prendre seule.

La cavalière s'éloigna à contre cœur mais cela était nécessaire, le plus dur avait été de quitter son père. Elle avait si peur de ne pas le revoir, cependant, elle devait prendre le dessus sur cela. Léhonora fit ralentir Silmanarë, au fond d'elle, elle refusait de partir ainsi, de plus, il y avait ce mauvais pressentiment, un danger guettait ses amis dans la Moria. Elle avait l'impression de les trahir mais plus encore, elle trahissait ses ancêtres. Ils avaient eu le courage de se battre contre Sauron, ils s'étaient dressés contre lui et elle, seulement à cause du fait qu'il se serve de son passé, elle renonçait à tout. Elle renonçait à son objectif : rendre ses terres aux siens.

Elle sentit une présence autour d'elle, une présence qu'elle connaissait fort bien. La brume se dissipa et deux jeunes Elfes apparurent, dont l'une n'était qu'autre que Lessien. La seconde avait des cheveux sombres avec un regard similaire, Liliaeth Amaurëa, fille des Seigneurs des Elfes corrompus par Sauron. Elle avait trahit les siens et avait été obligée de fuir son peuple en emmenant certains des Elfes Noirs qui avaient les mêmes penchants qu'elle. Aujourd'hui, ils vivaient dans cette cité nommée Omlalys.

- _Le combat des Elfes Noirs n'est pas le tiens Léhonora. Ton chemin ne doit pas te mener ici,_ déclara Liliaeth.

_- Mais vous risquez d'avoir besoin d'aide._

_- Peut-être mais cela n'est pas à toi de venir. La voie que tu dois suivre est différente. Bien que tu ne t'en aperçoives pas pour le moment, les tiens comptent sur toi et veulent que tu les mènes au combat aux cotés de ton père. Bientôt, et plus tôt que tu ne le penses, nous combattront cote à cote, mais ce temps n'est pas encore venu._

Liliaeth avait toujours eu de sages paroles, surtout depuis qu'elle dirigeait les rebelles contre son père, Deran, et Sauron. Les fuyards s'étaient longtemps coupés du monde jusqu'au jour où elle avait comprit que Sauron reprenait de la puissance et que son père se remettait à les rechercher. Liliaeth avait rejoins Imladris afin d'avoir de l'aide de la part du Seigneur Elrond.

_- Le passé est douleur mais tu as le choix de le fuir ou de lui faire face. Ne pas l'accepter, c'est cela ta faiblesse et en quittant ainsi la Communauté, tu lui prouves qu'il peut te vaincre et il finira par le faire au moment où tu ne t'y attendras pas._

Léhonora sentit une nouvelle force en elle. Liliaeth avait raison, elle ne cédera pas. La flamme des Nùmenorèens brûla dans son regard et le sang chaud d'Arnor coula dans ses veines tel un torrent déchaîné. Les trois amies inclinèrent la tête mutuellement en guise de respect et Léhonora fit faire demi tour à son étalon.

Silmanarë s'élança tel un éclair d'argent dans la forêt et s'envola par-dessus le buisson. Il galopa entre les rochers où ses sabots résonnaient comme le tonnerre dans le ciel. Au loin, elle vit la Communauté, les portes de la Moria étaient ouvertes mais quelque chose n'allait pas car ils ressortirent, armes à la main. C'est là, que Léhonora vit cette créature surgir du lac et attraper Frodon avec ces tentacules. Elle sentit la frayeur de son cheval mais elle le calma et il s'élança. La bête avait fini par le lâcher mais elle continuait à le guetter, à tenter de le reprendre. Ces tentacules se rapprochaient dangereusement vers Frodon qui était au sol. Ses compagnons essayèrent en vain de lui venir en aide.

Silmanarë sauta prestement du rocher afin de s'interposer et de permettre à sa cavalière de défendre le Hobbit. Ses mains, non cicatrisées, la faisaient souffrir mais lancée dans le combat, elle en oublia la douleur. Elle entendit Boromir et Aragorn rappeler les membres de la Communauté afin de se réfugier dans les mines. L'entrée était trop étroite pour la créature et cela pouvait leur donner une chance de s'en sortit. Les Hobbits furent les premiers à l'intérieur sous la protection de Gandalf tandis que les autres compagnons repoussèrent la bête, pris au piège par les tentacules. Boromir sauva de justesse Gimli de la noyade et l'emmena vers la grotte.

La créature sembla se calmer mais cela n'était qu'en apparence et Silmanarë le savait fort bien. Il s'agita en se cabrant et hennissant de peur tandis que sa cavalière tenta de l'apaiser. Soudain, avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait, la bête réapparut en frappant de plein fouet l'animal qui se cabra de nouveau. Léhonora retomba lourdement au sol en criant de douleur. Elle avait sentit une trop vive douleur à son épaule droite. Elle garda son bras replié contre sa poitrine et tenta de se relever. Elle chercha son arme du regard et vit Legolas la ramasser non loin de là tandis qu'Aragorn accouru vers elle. Elle passa son bras gauche par-dessus son épaule et il l'aida à se relever.

- Silmanarë, murmura-t-elle.

Pendant que son père la forçait à marcher, elle chercha son cheval. Il se trouvait contre la falaise, sa magnifique robe argentée était souillée par le sang. Elle l'entendait hennir de peur et de souffrance, il fit son possible pour se relever mais en vain. Léhonora voulu se dégager de l'emprise de son père mais il l'a tenait fermement. S'il la laissait partir, la créature la tuera. Laissant de coté la douleur de son épaule, elle se débattit.

- Non, laisse-moi. Il a besoin d'aide.

- Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, répondit brutalement son père afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait le laisser là où il était.

La bête sortit du lac afin de suivre la Communauté. Legolas tira sur elle afin de permettre à son ami de revenir vivant mais la jeune Elfe était tenace. Ce fut Boromir qui vint à son aide. A deux, ils purent la traîner dans les mines.

- Silmanarë. Je reviendrai te chercher, je te le promets, s'écria-t-elle en sachant pertinemment que s'il ne se relevait pas, cela voulait dire qu'il était condamné.

Elle entendit une dernière fois le hennissement de son étalon avant que l'entrée de la Moria ne s'effondre.

11/11


	13. Vive douleur

Salut, merci pour vos reviews et désolée si je n'y ai pas répondu, quand je les reçois je n'ai pas forcément le temps d'y répondre et après, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. En tout cas, cela me fait plaisir que vous continuez à lire et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite. Beaucoup ont été surprit par la mort de Silmanarë mais cela était nécessaire. Vous en apprendrez aussi un peu plus sur Léhonora et son passé. Ce chapitre est court mais c'est pour éviter de couper le chapitre suivant qui sera un peu plus long mais qui ne pourra pas être coupé.

Bonne lecture.

Vive douleur

L'entrée de la mine s'effondra comme si la terre elle-même s'était battue contre cette créature. Les blocs de roches s'étaient entassés, laissant piégée la Communauté à l'intérieur. Les Hobbits tremblaient encore après ce qui s'était passé, refusant de croire l'existence de cette bête. Gimli avait la barbe dégoulinante d'eau et prononça des jurons dans sa langue natale, mieux ne vaut pas savoir ce qu'il avait dit. Gandalf fit naître de la lumière grâce à son bâton et Legolas en profita pour ramasser des flèches tandis que Boromir nettoya son arme après avoir lâché la jeune Elfe.

Des corps de Nains et d'Orcs remplissaient cette entrée, ce qui provoqua des frissons chez les compagnons mais ceux de Léhonora fit d'une tout autre nature. Elle était livide, le regard dans le vague mais son père put y voir une immense tristesse, celle d'avoir perdu un fidèle ami. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, restant murée dans le silence et chacun le respecta, elle expliquera la raison de son retour plus tard. Ce fut le geste de Boromir qui surprit tout le monde.

L'homme de Gondor s'était approché d'elle, comme s'il souhaitait dire quelque chose mais ignorait la manière dont l'annoncer, cependant, il se lança.

- Je suis désolé pour votre cheval, enfin, je veux dire… pour Silmanarë.

Mais elle ne le regarda pas, elle s'en moquait. Elle se tourna brusquement vers l'entrée alors que Gandalf annonça qu'ils devront affronter les ténèbres des mines de la Moria, et tenta d'escalader les blocs de pierres. Aragorn commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter, il avait toujours su que, si un jour Silmanarë venait à disparaître, sa fille ne pourrait pas le supporter mais il devait avouer que jamais il n'avait pensé à ce que cela arrive. La pauvre Elfe essaya de dégager ses rochers bien trop lourds pour elle en criant auprès de ses compagnons de venir l'aider. Mais personne ne vint.

- Il est vivant, je le sais. Il ne peut pas mourir, répéta-t-elle sans cesse.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'Aragorn l'attrapa par derrière afin de la reculer des décombres de peur qu'il n'y ai un éboulement. Il la tint doucement mais fermement afin de la calmer.

- _Tu ne peux rien faire. Il sait que tu l'aimes mais je crois qu'il mérite un repos désormais après les combats qu'il a mené._

- Il… il savait que la bête allait réattaquer. Il le savait et il s'est cabré devant elle, expliqua-t-elle.

Les compagnons ne firent rien, à vrai dire, ils ignoraient quoi faire ou même dire et ce fut Legolas qui intervint, réalisant la raison pour laquelle cet étalon s'était cabré.

- Léhonora, s'il ne s'était pas cabré devant cette créature, vous seriez mort tout les deux. Silmanarë t'aimait tellement qu'il a préféré se sacrifier pour te préserver.

Disait-il vrai ? Léhonora refusait de le croire mais en y repensant, il avait été bien nerveux avant la riposte de la bête, elle avait vu son geste pour la frapper, elle et son cheval, mais Silmanarë avait été plus malin et rapide. Ce fier étalon s'était dressé contre elle pour prendre le choc qui était destiné à sa cavalière qui aurait été tuée sur le coup. Léhonora se laissa glisser à terre en criant sa douleur et en laissant ses larmes inonder son visage. Si elle n'avait pas eu cette faiblesse face à Sauron, jamais elle ne serait partit et Silmanarë serait encore en vie. Tout cela était de sa faute et jamais elle ne pourra se le pardonner.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sembla se calmer car ses yeux avaient finalement été vidés de ses larmes. Elle essuya son visage du revers de sa manche et se releva dignement en regardant Gandalf.

- J'espère que vous connaissez le chemin pour nous faire sortir d'ici Gandalf.

Le Magicien hocha la tête en informant que cela risquait de prendre quelques jours pour traverser la Moria mais les compagnons se moquèrent un peu du temps que cela prendra du moment qu'ils avaient un peu de répit durant cette traversée. Tout était calme et vide, la Moria était déserte et ils pourront rependre leurs forces. La jeune Elfe voulu mettre sa main gauche sur le pommeau de son épée afin de sentir sa présence rassurante mais il n'y avait rien. Elle regarda avec un air de panique le fourreau vide au moment où Legolas lui tendit quelque chose. Elle releva la tête.

- Merci.

- Crois-tu sincèrement que j'aurais laissé cette précieuse lame avec la puante créature qui habite le lac ?

Le Prince voulait tenter de lui faire oublier sa douleur mais en vain. Il la vit prendre son arme de la main gauche pour la ranger dans le fourreau attaché à sa gauche, cela n'était guère pratique. Il remarqua soudainement son bras droit qu'elle tenait serré contre elle, durant sa crise, le chagrin avait dû lui faire oublier sa blessure mais elle était bien présence. Legolas, voulant en avoir le cœur net, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie qui recula brusquement en étouffant un gémissement de douleur.

- Tu as dû te déboîter l'épaule lors de ta chute. Il faut soigner cela sinon, tu ne pourras pas te battre.

Cependant, Léhonora répliqua sur un ton qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Un ton sec et froid, sa voix tranchante surprit même son père car ce caractère n'était pas celui de sa fille, loin de là.

- Je suis peut-être droitière mais je serai tenir mon arme de la main gauche, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Les Hobbits sursautèrent brusquement car ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à une telle violence dans sa voix. Ils voulaient faire quelque chose pour elle, n'importe quoi afin de lui faire oublier Silmanarë mais ils savaient que cela était inutile. Seul le temps pourra guérir sa blessure.

La Communauté se mit en marche avec, à sa tête, Gandalf qui la guidait, même Gimli, connaissant très bien ces mines, n'avait rien dit, il se contentait de le suivre. Boromir venait après lui, suivit des Hobbits qui restaient groupés, un peu effrayés dans ces sombres grottes. Legolas et Aragorn fermaient la marche mais veillaient tout de même la jeune Elfe qui suivait à l'écart. Pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à faire demi tour ? Le Rôdeur aimerait bien le savoir mais il savait qu'elle ne dira rien, pas maintenant en tout cas. Il lui laissera le temps de faire le deuil puis tentera de l'arracher à ce silence.

Le groupe avança lentement et en silence. Seuls les Hobbits murmurèrent entre eux jusqu'au moment où Gimli s'approcha d'eux afin de leur parler des mines. Elles ruisselaient de trésor et de richesse, des joyaux qui brillaient comme la Lune, mais plus encore, il y avait du Mithril, un joyau qui surpassait tout les autres. Solide mais fin et léger, il était très utilisé pour les cottes de mailles des guerriers Nains et autre, tout comme les runes sur la porte d'entrée. Les Hobbits regardèrent autour d'eux, se demandant comment un tel endroit pouvait se retrouver aussi sombre.

Legolas finit par dire que les Nains n'avaient cure de la nature, qu'à force de creuser dans les mines, les fondations devaient se fragiliser au fur et à mesure. De plus, exploitées depuis des siècles, les mines devaient avoir perdu toutes ces richesses. Cependant, Gandalf le contredit. Se trouvant sur un chemin longeant une falaise, tous regardèrent vers le bas. Il y avait encore des échelles, des traces montrant qu'il y avait eu une forte activité mais ce n'était pas cela qui attira le regard de la Communauté, c'était le Mithril qui étincelait et donnait une onde de lumière.

Sam se retourna afin d'inviter Léhonora à venir voir, cependant elle refusa catégoriquement. Elle avait une peur affreuse du vide et, il était vrai que, depuis leur ascension sur ce chemin, elle ne cessait de longer le mur. Et ce fut à cette lumière argentée qu'Aragorn vit le teint encore plus blanc de sa fille et du sang qui avait fini par traverser le bandage de ses mains. Son père la vit lutter pour se maintenir debout malgré sa douleur. Il voulu s'approcher mais elle le rejeta brutalement.

- Laisse-moi. Après ce que j'ai fais à Frodon, je mérite ce qui m'arrive.

Aragorn la regarda continuer en ayant un pincement au cœur. Contre son gré, il va falloir remettre cette épaule à sa place et enlever les bandages. Cependant, cette peine ne lui fut pas attribuée car Léhonora s'en chargea elle-même. Le sang commençait à coller le bandage à sa peau et cela devenait insupportable. Elle fini par les enlever doucement en se mordant les lèvres car elle due faire travailler son bras droit et comprit qu'elle était sans défense si elle devait se battre. Son père avait raison mais elle refusait à ce que l'on touche son épaule, un simple contact lui procurait une intense douleur.

- Elle ne peut pas rester comme cela, s'inquiéta Legolas, plus on attendra, plus il y aura un risque d'infection interne.

- Je sais mais je crois que cette douleur lui permet d'oublier la mort de Silmanarë. Quand nous aurons quitté ce chemin, Gandalf aura l'intention de faire une halte pour se reposer, j'en profiterai pour remettre tout cela en ordre.

Le Prince comprit que, derrière ces paroles, son ami obligera Léhonora à se laisser faire, cependant, la connaissant bien, Legolas lui proposa son aide qu'il ne refusa pas. Aragorn avait décidé de faire cela dans la rapidité, sans qu'elle puisse le prévoir mais dans l'état où elle était, elle ne sera pas capable de s'en rendre compte. La Communauté, malgré la fatigue apparente, due encore faire un effort afin de monter un immense escalier un peu trop raide à son goût, surtout les Hobbits qui finirent par marcher à quatre pattes.

Gimli sembla un peu plus à l'aise et devança presque Gandalf qui sourit en le voyant ainsi. Boromir grommela contre son bouclier qui le gênait pour la montée mais il ne le laissera pas et envia Legolas qui progressait sans difficulté, les Elfes étaient assez étrange et jamais il ne les comprendra. Soudain, Pippin fit glisser une pierre et son cousin l'empêcha de tomber à son tour.

- Est-ce que sa va ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Merry. J'ai cru entendre Gandalf dire que l'on était bientôt arrivé en haut.

Merry souffla et murmura :

- C'est pas trop tôt.

Les compagnons firent encore un effort et avaient hâte d'avoir finit cette montée qui devenait éreintante. Léhonora se trouvait devant son père et bien qu'il avançait plus vite, il restait derrière elle et il avait raison car la jeune Elfe, épuisée et souffrante, rata une marche. Aragorn la retenu et elle s'arrêta. Elle était terriblement assoiffée sans compter que son épaule ne cessait de lui procurer une intense brûlure. Son père vit des larmes de douleur. Elle attendit une réprimande de sa part mais il ne dit rien, il se contenta de passer son bras gauche autour de son cou et l'aida à se lever.

La Communauté manquait de vivres, elles avaient été perdues durant la bataille au lac. L'escalier sembla s'aplatir lentement et Sam en profita pour donner quelques gâteaux qu'il avait sur lui à ses compagnons qui acceptèrent avec sourire mais seule Léhonora refusa. Son corps n'était plus habitué à manger quotidiennement, loin de là, il lui arrivait parfois de ne pas s'alimenter durant deux ou trois jours et se moquait de ces malaises que cela provoquait. Son père lui-même avait abandonné la lutte.

Un peu plus tard, la Communauté arriva enfin à terrain plat et cette montée prit fin. Les compagnons soufflèrent un peu puis s'aperçurent qu'ils se trouvaient face à trois entrées qui plongeaient dans les profondeurs de la Moria. Gandalf s'arrêta en s'appuyant sur son bâton. Il ignorait par où passer, en réalité, il ne se souvenait plus de cet endroit. Dès lors, il informa ses amis qu'ils pourront se reposer en attendant qu'il ait trouvé le bon chemin. Le Magicien s'assit sur une pierre en face et enleva son chapeau pointu. Il soupira en maudissant sa mémoire.

Tous s'installèrent non loin de lui, juste derrière qui était un peu en contre bas. Personne n'alluma de feu, de peur d'attirer des choses qui devraient rester dans l'ombre et ne pas être réveillées. Aragorn regarda sa fille se mettre à l'écart, à l'abri des autres, et décida d'intervenir en faisant signe à Legolas qui comprit et le suivit. La jeune Elfe ne se méfia pas de leur présence, ce fut qu'au moment où le Prince se positionna derrière elle afin de l'obliger à s'asseoir qu'elle comprit. Elle tenta de se relever mais Legolas la tenait fermement et son père se mit face à elle.

- Non, ne fais pas cela. Je t'en prie.

Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et était consciente que, même s'il agit vite, elle sentira vivement la douleur. Le Rôdeur sortit son poignard qu'il mit entre les dents de sa fille.

- Cela risque de faire mal, je le sais mais je n'ai pas le choix. Détends-toi…

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles qu'il agit, en sachant que sa fille ne s'y attendait pas. Léhonora avait brusquement agrippé le bras de Legolas, surprise par la douleur. Elle avait cru qu'on la marquait au fer chaud, sans le poignard, elle se serait fait saigner les lèvres. Très vite, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle rapprocha son bras près de son corps lorsque son père le lâcha. Elle s'appuya contre Legolas et sentit la lame glisser. Elle ferma les yeux, au bord de l'inconscience mais elle put entendre.

- Ses mains sont dans un sale état mais il faudra attendre que je trouve de l'Athélas pour mieux désinfecter, informa son père.

- Cela risque de s'infecter encore plus à votre avis ?

- Je le crains, surtout si l'on doit se battre. Elle aura du mal à tenir son épée et, même si son épaule est remit, il ne doit pas faire d'effort.

Aragorn alla alors prendre ses mains mais elle les maintenait bien fermée et répliqua :

- Laisse-moi.

Le Rôdeur ne fit rien de plus, sa fille était parfois difficile et le chagrin n'arrangeait rien. Il préféra la laisser en compagnie du Prince qui regarda, en colère, la jeune Elfe.

- _Ton père s'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne te nourris plus et cela peut avoir de graves conséquences, tu le sais_.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Cela faisait des années qu'elle réduisait ces repas au minimum, maintenant, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière même si elle avouait que cela s'aggravait. De plus, ses pensées étaient tournées vers Silmanarë. Etait-il en train d'agoniser ou avait-il déjà succombé ? Elle ne pouvait pas effacer cette image qui s'était gravée dans sa mémoire, celle où l'étalon blanc était au sol, au pied de la falaise avec ce sang qui coulait de son encolure et de son poitrail, son envie de se lever mais sans le pouvoir. S'il l'avait pu, il se serait redressé afin de s'enfuir mais … Léhonora secoua la tête mais elle n'empêcha pas ses larmes de couler. Le Prince laissa tomber son masque de colère afin de la serrer dans ses bras où elle se réfugia.

Frodon vit Aragorn revenir avec un triste regard, préoccupé. Une envie d'aider en sachant que cela sera une action vaine. Frodon avait plein de questions en tête mais jamais il n'avait osé les poser car il voulait rester discret. Il se leva de sa place et se dirigea vers Gandalf qui ne sembla pas surprit. Le Magicien était très concentré mais savait que le jeune Hobbit se tenait près de lui. Son regard quitta les trois sombres entrées pour se tourner vers Frodon et l'encouragea à parler. Il commença à exprimer son inquiétude car il avait cru apercevoir une étrange créature les suivre.

Gollum était le nom de cette créature qui fut autrefois un être normal. Il a été le premier à découvrir l'Anneau de Pouvoir qui l'avait finalement consumé. Bien des années après, alors qu'il se terrait dans sa grotte, Bilbon y pénétra et lui vola cet anneau. Frodon ne connaissait pas toute cette histoire et se dit que cela était bien que son oncle l'ai abandonné sinon, il serait devenu comme lui.

- Autre chose vous tracasse Frodon.

Le Hobbit hésita. Cela était indiscret de sa part de demander ce genre de chose à une personne autre que le concerné mais s'il voulait des réponses, seul Gandalf acceptera de lui répondre.

- Je sais que cela ne me concerne pas mais… pourquoi Dame Léhonora est-elle ainsi ? Je veux dire, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle ne pourra pas avoir d'enfant.

- Frodon, je ne devrai pas dévoiler son passé mais je pense que vous ne démordrez alors je vais seulement en dire le minimum. Depuis sa naissance, son père lui rendait visite à intervalle régulier mais un jour, il ne vint pas. Elle a attendu des jours puis des semaines jusqu'au moment où elle eu une vision de lui prit en embuscade et blessé. Elle avait six ans lorsqu'elle quitta Fondcombe pour le rejoindre. Dès lors, elle est devenue une Rôdeuse dans l'obligation de cacher son identité.

- Cela n'a pas dû être facile.

- Pour elle si mais pas pour son père. Les années ont passées et elle s'est transformée. Elle a oublié son rôle de Princesse pour celui de combattante. C'était son choix. En ce qui concerne sa stérilité, je pense que vous posez trop de questions mais sachez qu'elle n'a pas toujours été ainsi.

Frodon n'insista pas, il savait que cela était inutile. Léhonora l'intriguait de plus en plus et il aurait voulu lui poser la question mais il n'osait pas, en réalité, il avait peur de la blesser et il refusait cela. Peut-être ne le sera-t-il jamais. Il maudit son envie de vouloir aider les autres, il s'inquiétait trop pour autrui et il comprit aujourd'hui que, parfois, on ne pouvait rien faire.

Un peu de temps après, Legolas revint avec la jeune Elfe qui semblait plus sereine, pourtant, tout ses compagnons vit sa douleur mais personne n'en parla. La Communauté mangeait de ce qu'il y avait, c'est-à-dire du pain et quelques biscuits, plus grand-chose en réalité. Léhonora s'assit près de son père en lui souriant. Ses mains étaient nettoyées, enfin, avec ce qui avait pu le faire et Aragorn comprit que son ami était parvenu à lui faire prendre raison. Parfois, il doutait de sa capacité à être père, il avait tant fait d'erreurs. Elle l'appelait « papa » mais il n'était qu'un compagnon d'armes et il voulait être plus, il n'avait pas la maturité d'un père, il ne l'avait jamais eu. Pourtant, Léhonora semblait vouloir lui prouver le contraire à chaque occasion et elle le faisait si bien qu'il avait une nouvelle force en lui lorsqu'il voyait son sourire, il y voyait là une raison de se battre, il avait une fille à protéger.

Léhonora, afin de rassurer son père, lui lança un sourire et elle, sachant qu'elle l'avait blessé, se blottit contre lui afin de se reposer comme tout les autres membres de la Communauté. Elle avait peur de le décevoir, peur de lui montrer qu'elle était faible sans lui. Elle ne faisait pas la différence entre résoudre des problèmes mineurs seule et ceux qui demandaient d'avoir du soutien pour s'en sortir. Elle était indépendante et n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres, cela était contre sa nature, pourtant, elle savait obéir mais à contrecoeur, elle le faisait par respect envers son père, envers les siens mais elle ne pouvait exécuter les ordres donnés par d'autres. Pour la première fois depuis le combat au lac, ses pensées pour Silmanarë furent mises de coté mais elles reviendront contre son grès, elle le savait.

Gandalf décida de laisser les Compagnons se reposer durant une heure ou deux, de toute façon, ces mines ne représentaient aucun danger et tous avaient besoin d'un peu de répit, le combat et la montée avaient été exténuants. Cependant, il n'attendit pas que Pippin et Gimli se réveillent pour le faire lui-même, il avait finalement trouvé le bon chemin et il voulait que la Communauté se remette en route. Elle avait encore du chemin à parcourir et elle manquait de vivre, si elle traînait trop, cela risquait de poser quelques problèmes.

- Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit du bon chemin ? demanda Merry.

Le Magicien sourit en riant.

- C'est le passage le moins nauséabond et l'air y est plus frais. En cas, de doute Mériadoc, fiez-vous à votre flair.

Dès lors, la Communauté emprunta le passage indiqué par Gandalf qui passa en premier. Les compagnons restèrent assez groupés mais Aragorn et Léhonora se tinrent un peu en retrait.

- _Je suis désolée d'avoir agit comme cela envers toi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser,_ expliqua Léhonora.

- _Tu n'es pas la fautive, crois-moi. Je pense juste que je ne suis pas un si bon père que cela si je ne peux pas soulager la douleur de ma fille._

Léhonora fut surprise de ses paroles, elle refusait de croire cela. Son père l'avait toujours soutenu, aidé, même un peu trop mais c'était le fait de se sentir aimer qui donnait cette force à la jeune Elfe.

- _Tu te trompes. Sans toi, je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est. C'est toi qui m'as enlevé des mains de la faiseuse d'ange. C'est toi qui m'as relevé du mal que m'a fait cet homme._

La jeune Elfe vit les larmes noyer les yeux de son père bien qu'elles ne coulèrent pas. Léhonora baissa la tête mais son père la releva en la prenant dans ses bras où ils lâchèrent finalement quelques larmes.


	14. La flamme des profondeurs

Bonjour à tous, voici la suite attendue avec des informations concernant Omlalys, étant donné que certains se demandaient qu'elle était cette ville et ses habitants sans pour autant en dire trop car je ne veux pas mettre l'Anneau en second plan. Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.

La flamme des profondeurs

Les membres de la Communauté n'avaient pas attendu Aragorn et sa fille, Legolas s'était assuré à ce que personne ne soit à la traîne, histoire d'écouter indiscrètement leur conversation. Mais cela avait été vite car ils les rattrapèrent sans difficulté, de plus, le chemin ne comportait qu'une seule route. Le sol était unit, sans trou ce qui permit une belle avancée des compagnons. L'écart de trajectoire était empêché par les murs de chaque coté mais le chemin était sombre avec le seul éclat du bâton de Gandalf comme source de lumière. Les Hobbits restèrent groupés derrière Gimli et le Magicien. Boromir les suivait de près, suivit par Léhonora, Legolas et Aragorn.

La Communauté marcha durant de longues heures sans compter quelques haltes. Il lui restait encore un peu d'eau qu'elle tenta d'économiser mais elle n'avait plus de quoi se nourrir. Les membres commencèrent à être affamés, cependant, ils savaient qu'il leur faudra tenir jusqu'au bout. D'après Gandalf, surtout d'après ses souvenirs, il devait leur rester une journée de marche si tout allait bien et chacun des membres l'espérait fortement. La situation risquait de devenir critique s'ils devaient s'éterniser dans ces mines sans nourriture, et bientôt sans eau.

Léhonora se rapprocha en avant, elle n'aimait pas le noir et voulait être proche de cette lumière. Personne ne savait encore la raison pour laquelle elle était revenue et personne ne se risqua à le demander, peut-être l'expliquera-t-elle une fois hors de ces mines. La jeune Elfe se perdit dans ses pensées en vrac jusqu'au moment où Pippin trébucha sur un caillou, ce qui entraîna une collision en chaîne parmi les Hobbits. Léhonora rattrapa Sam avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Gandalf et Frodon se retournèrent et rirent en voyant l'expression des trois Hobbits, encore surpris. Pippin se releva, Merry tenta de se « rhabiller » après que son cousin l'ait attraper afin d'éviter de tomber, mais en vain, et Sam remercia la jeune Elfe qui lui sourit.

La Communauté reprit la route et Léhonora marcha aux cotés de Gandalf, elle avait besoin de lui parler. Le Magicien attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Gandalf, mon grand-père vous a fait part de ses intentions concernant les Elfes Noirs ? Recevront-ils de l'aide ?

Le Magicien comprit son inquiétude pour Omlalys, ses amies se trouvaient là-bas.

- Je suis navré. J'ignore ce que le Seigneur Elrond projette de faire mais les Elfes Noirs sont de redoutables guerriers et la ville n'est pas sans défense.

Léhonora savait cela mais Deran le Seigneur des Elfes Noirs, après de longues années dans l'ombre, avait relancé la traque aux rebelles et à la recherche de la cité qui avait fini par être découverte. Son armée était puissante et Sauron était son allié pour les détruire.

- La Princesse Liliaeth est une excellente guerrière et sait mener les rebelles. Elle ne laissera pas faire son père, elle lui a déjà prouvé qu'elle ne cédera pas.

- Mais cela signifie qu'il a renforcé son armé car il sait de quoi elle est capable. Elle a fait évacuer ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se battre et a demandé de l'aide à grand-père, pourquoi ne répondit-il pas ?

Gandalf la regarda.

- Rien de vous dit qu'il n'a pas répondu. La Princesse Lessien est partit avec un message.

Léhonora comprit soudainement et murmura pour elle :

- C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas voulu de moi.

Le Magicien s'interrogea sur ces paroles et elle répondit :

- Quand j'ai quitté la Communauté, Liliaeth m'a demandé de ne pas venir. Elle m'a dit que le combat des Elfes Noirs n'était pas le mien, que je devais suivre mon chemin et ne pas m'en dévier.

- Elle a raison. Ce combat n'est pas le votre. Omlalys se sera pas seul, soyez-en sûr.

La jeune Elfe cessa ses questions. Son grand-père avait répondu positivement, elle en était convaincue mais espérait revoir ses amies un jour et elle craignait pour la vie de Liliaeth, il n'hésitera pas à l'abattre si elle refuse de se soumettre, contrairement à Lessien qui servira d'otage. Deran était un homme dangereux et fou.

- Dame Léhonora, appela-t-on.

La concernée se retourna et vit Frodon s'approcher.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter ce que vous avez dit et … qui sont les Elfes Noirs ? Je sais qu'il existe de nombreuses races parmi ce peuple mais je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'eux.

Léhonora sourit. Devait-elle leur en parler ? Elle savait par Bilbon que Sam et Frodon aimaient entendre parler de l'histoire des Elfes, elle pouvait très bien raconter celle des Elfes Noirs sans trop en dévoiler. Elle sourit aux Hobbits.

« Autrefois, il existait de nombreuses races parmi les Elfes, aujourd'hui, certaines ont disparu, disparu dans le sens où elles étaient partis à Valinor, mais certaines furent simplement divisées car les Elfes avaient le choix de partir ou de rester en Terre du Milieu. Les Elfes Noirs sont apparus à l'époque de l'apogée de Sauron où il parvient à corrompre ceux qui désiraient le pouvoir afin de les réduire en esclavage, les duper en terme. Cependant, ils ne furent pas aussi facilement trompés et, au lieu de le servir, ils devinrent alliés et nommés les Elfes Noirs. Sauron leur donna une partie du territoire du Mordor afin de mieux les surveiller. Au fur et à mesure, ce peuple vit son pouvoir et son influence augmenter et devinrent aussi craint que le Seigneur des ténèbres, et les rebelles furent torturés bien qu'ils fussent que peu nombreux.

Il a presque cent ans, l'un d'eux osa ouvertement prononcer ses positions et cela déplu fortement au Seigneur des Elfes Noirs surtout qu'il s'agissait de sa propre fille. Pour avoir oser se rebeller, il fit torturer son amant avant de le tuer de ses propres mains. C'est à partir de ce moment que le peuple des Elfes Noirs se divisa. La Princesse Liliaeth due fuir et un grand nombre des siens la suivirent. Ils furent traqués sans relâche jusqu'au jour où Sauron demanda au Seigneur Deran de stopper ces recherches car les rebelles n'avaient pas quitté le Mordor. En réalité, ils avaient trouvé un lieu caché dans les montagnes où ils construisirent la ville d'Omlalys. Personne, en cent ans, n'était parvenu à la trouver jusqu'à présent. »

- Longtemps les rebelles sont restés dans l'ombre, guettant les moindres gestes de leur ennemi et de pouvoir agir au moment voulu, termina Léhonora.

- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas fait connaître leur position aux autres Elfes ? Je veux dire, ceux de Fondcombe ne sont pas leurs ennemis, demanda Frodon.

- Durant des milliers d'années les Elfes Noirs ont semé la terreur. Croyez-vous qu'il aurait été facile pour eux d'admettre qu'ils s'étaient divisés, eux qui étaient si unis durant si longtemps ? Lorsque Deran a reprit ses recherches, les rebelles comprirent qu'il était temps pour eux de sortir de l'ombre et Liliaeth quitta la ville afin de rejoindre Imladris pour demander aide au Seigneur Elrond.

Léhonora se rendit compte qu'elle avait dévié de son sujet principal, raconter l'histoire des Elfes Noirs mais à bien réfléchir, hormis leur indivisibilité et leur terreur, il n'y avait rien à dire jusqu'au moment de leur division et la naissance des rebelles. Elle soupira en espérant que les Hobbits n'en demandèrent pas plus et ils ne firent rien, se contentant de parler entre eux. La jeune Elfe sourit, elle connaissait mieux l'histoire des autres peuples que du sien. Elle le trouvait complexe et tout ce qu'elle se souvenait était l'histoire de Beren et Lùthien ainsi que de ses arrière-grands-parents, Eärendil et Elwing. Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus, était l'histoire de Nùmenor qu'elle trouvait fascinante.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Legolas s'approcher afin de lui parler et cela le fit sourire. Il marcha près d'elle et soupira en sachant qu'une fois lancée dans ses pensées, il était plutôt difficile de l'en sortir. Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'appela, elle sursauta et le Prince rit de son effet. La jeune Elfe fit celle qui était en colère mais cela ne fonctionnait que rarement avec lui. Ils discutèrent durant le reste du trajet de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu et se demandèrent si certaines légendes étaient vraies. Pour sa part, Léhonora hésitait sur certaines, trouvant qu'elles étaient un peu extravagantes, un peu irréelles. Ils durent débattre de cela durant plus d'une heure jusqu'au moment où Léhonora eut un vertige et se retenue à la paroi glacée. Legolas savait pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait.

- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as rien mangé ? demanda-t-il gravement.

Pour tout avouer, elle l'ignorait. Déjà, il y avait les deux depuis qu'ils étaient dans la Moria mais elle n'avait guère mangé aussi auparavant.

- Cela va passer. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet. J'ai peur pour toi.

Léhonora soupira et le Prince sut qu'il ne fallait pas insister, pourtant, pour la première fois, il comprit l'angoisse de son ami.

Au bout d'un moment, le chemin sembla s'élargir et déboucha dans une immense salle aux murs noirs et délicatement polis. Des piliers de plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut soutenaient le plafond qui était à peine visible malgré la lumière grandissante afin que tous puisse voir cette merveille. Personne ne sut dire la longueur de la salle et combien il y avait de piliers mais tous s'en moquaient, ils étaient ébahis par l'architecture des Nains. Qui aurait pu dire que ce peuple pouvait créer cela alors qu'il n'y avait eu que travaux, galeries et chemins assez difficiles d'accès ? Gandalf affirma qu'il faisait nuit car cette salle comportait un système qui laissait entrer la lumière du Soleil en journée.

C'était la première fois que Léhonora voyait les architectures des Nains et il y avait une grande ressemblance avec celle des Elfes malgré le fait que les Nains étaient un peu plus rudes et brutes. Les piliers prouvaient qu'ils aimaient les belles choses mais de différentes manières. Les Elfes représentaient tout ce qui était nature vivante, fine et délicate. Les Nains, quant à eux, représentaient ce qui était plus nature morte, telles que les roches, mais de telle façon à ce que cela les rendait vivantes. Ils connaissaient l'art contrairement à ce que certains pouvaient dire.

- Etant donné qu'il fait nuit et que nous ne risquons rien pour le moment, je propose de se reposer un peu. Quand le jour se lèvera, vous pourrez mieux admirer la beauté de cette salle, informa Gandalf.

Personne n'osa le contredire et tous furent de son avis. Après cette longue marche qui avait duré près de huit heures, les compagnons avaient besoin de se reposer. Il faisait plutôt froid là où ils se trouvaient mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire de feu, alors ils s'enveloppèrent dans leur cape et un tour de garde fut organisé, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Léhonora profita de cette halte de nuit pour retirer les soi-disant bandages refaits par Legolas. Les plaies n'étaient pas très belles à voir mais le sang avait cessé de couler et n'avait pas collé à la peau. Son père s'assit auprès d'elle après avoir fait un tour de guet et elle se mit contre lui. Elle était glacée et souhaitait hâtivement sortir de ces mines. Elle ne supportait pas d'être enfermée et elle avait réussi à bien gérer cette peur pour le moment.

- Comment va ton épaule ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle me lance par moment. Une brûlure assez insupportable lorsqu'elle est en mouvement mais cela devrait aller.

Elle entendit vaguement la réponse de son père car la fatigue arriva brusquement. Elle resserra sa cape et s'endormit avant même de s'en rendre compte.

_La créature repartit dans le lac. Un calme inquiétant s'était emparé du lieu et une épaisse brume apparue, un gris sombre et froid. Léhonora vit la surface du lac bouger et su qu'elle allait réattaquer. Elle recula jusqu'à la berge mais la bête noire se transforma dans une lumière aveuglante. Un étalon blanc marcha sur la surface du lac. Sa robe était tachée par le sang qui coulait de son encolure et de son flanc._

_- Tu m'as abandonné. Tu sais que tu ne reviendras jamais sur les lieux._

_- Silmanarë, c'est faux. Je…_

_L'étalon hennit de fureur._

_- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné. Silmanarë, attends._

_Mais l'animal fit demi tour dans la brume où l'eau du lac vira au rouge sang. Léhonora l'appela, le priant de revenir._

La jeune Elfe s'agita dans son sommeil et ne parvenait pas à se réveiller. Elle avait la respiration courte et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Son père l'appela et elle se réveilla brusquement en criant le nom de son cheval. Aragorn la prit dans ses bras afin de la consoler mais en vain.

- Non Silmanarë, je ne t'ai pas abandonné. Je ne t'ai pas abandonné.

Les membres de la Communauté se regardèrent, silencieux. Ignorant quoi faire pour soulager sa peine.

- _Pardonne-moi mon prince. C'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé._

Aragorn aurait bien voulu lui prouver le contraire mais elle ne l'écoutera pas. Elle se blottit dans les bras de son père, essayant de trouver un réconfort, un lieu sûr afin de chasser ce rêve qui la hantait encore.

La Communauté rassembla le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait afin de repartir, pressée de quitter cet endroit. Léhonora s'était de nouveau murée dans le silence et son père n'aimait pas cela car il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête, ses pensées, mais son regard parlait pour elle lorsqu'il vit de nouvelles larmes jaillir. Elle se sentait responsable de la mort de son étalon, pourtant, Aragorn avait espéré que les paroles de Legolas l'avaient lavé de ce soupçon, en vain. Elle se souvint de son apparition, ce sang coulant sur lui, inondant le lac, elle avait cru sentir la froideur de la mort la frôler à ce moment.

La jeune Elfe s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un pilier. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer et une sueur froide couler dans son dos. Son regard devint flou, elle sentit ses mains trembler et crut que ses jambes allaient la lâcher. Elle allait se laisser glisser au sol lorsqu'une main ferme se referma sur son bras, l'obligeant à rester debout. Elle tourna son regard vers son père et vit son air inquiet. Léhonora ne résista pas et le laissa l'emmener. Elle voulu parler à son père mais ne dit rien finalement, s'il restait silencieux malgré son regard, cela signifiait qu'il était en colère et que s'il devait dire quelque chose, cela pouvait faire du mal.

Les compagnons marchèrent tranquillement mais Gimli se stoppa brusquement afin de se diriger vers une pièce illuminée par les rayons du Soleil qui passaient par une ouverture spéciale. Tous le suivirent sans rien dire, pourtant, en arrivant dans la pièce, le décor changea brutalement. Des cadavres de Nains jonchaient le sol avec des boucliers fendus, des lances brisées, un champ de combat s'était déroulé ici, dans ce qui était… un tombeau, remarquable par celui qui se trouvait au centre.

Gandalf s'en approcha tandis que Gimli pleura sur la pierre grise. En lisant les inscriptions sur la pierre, la Communauté apprit que le Seigneur de la Moria était mort. Legolas sembla inquiet et pressa le départ, cependant, le Magicien prit un livre en décomposition et lu ce que les derniers survivants avaient pu y écrire.

- Les Orcs. Ils habitent ces mines. Nous devons partir, dit Léhonora.

Pourtant, Gandalf termina la lecture. La jeune Elfe comprit ce qui s'était passé, comme tout les autres, les Nains avaient été pris au piège dans cette pièce. La Communauté risque de l'être aussi si elle venait à être découverte, elle se devait de passer inaperçu mais cela était sans compter sur Pippin qui fit dégringoler, involontairement, un cadavre dans le seul puit qu'il y avait. Chacun écouta afin de percevoir le moindre bruit suspect. Tout semblait calme jusqu'au moment où les cris des Orcs retentirent.

Boromir et Legolas s'empressèrent de fermer et de bloquer la porte en bois bien qu'ils savaient qu'elle ne tiendra sûrement pas. Aragorn leur lança des haches des Nains afin de la maintenir fermée et demanda aux Hobbits de rester près du Magicien. Tous se préparèrent au combat, chacun tira son arme. Gimli se mit sur le tombeau du Seigneur de la Moria, déterminé à venger les siens. Les deux princes et Aragorn étaient en avant avec leur arc afin de pouvoir en abattre avant qu'ils puissent entrer. Léhonora se rapprocha d'eux en prenant son arc mais le Rôdeur la repoussa en arrière. Surprise, elle exigea des explications qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de donner mais lorsque sa voix haussa brusquement, elle fut contrainte d'obéir. Léhonora pesta à voix basse et observa la salle.

La porte céda sous les coups des Orcs et ils durent abandonner leur arc pour l'épée. Les Hobbits se défendirent assez bien, surtout Sam qui les frappait avec une casserole, ce qui fit rire les membres de la Communauté. Les Orcs étaient nombreux et ils craignaient que cela ne se finisse jamais. Chacun veilla sur les autres et ce fut là qu'Aragorn ne vit pas sa fille mais s'aperçu que des flèches étaient toujours tirées. Il tenta d'en déterminer la source et il la vit en hauteur, cachée entre la paroi et les pierres.

Soudain, ce qui restait de la porte fut explosé par un Troll qui arriva enchaîné par les Orcs qui tentèrent de le contrôler. Il s'attaqua en premier lieu à Gimli et Léhonora le visa au cou, ce qui lui déplu. Il se tourna vers elle mais elle se cacha derrière les pierres afin de reprendre une flèche. Elle se remit à découvert et visa de nouveau, mais cette fois, elle avait été repérée. Elle sentit les plaies de ses mains se rouvrir et le sang recommença à couler. Heureusement que son épaule ne lui procurait plus cette intense douleur. Elle visa et tira mais elle manqua sa cible. Elle voulu prendre une autre flèche mais elle avait utilisé la dernière.

Le Troll, mécontent, s'avança vers elle et leva sa massue afin de l'abattre sur elle. Léhonora se baissa tandis qu'il frappa, détruisant son abri. La jeune Elfe se releva rapidement et tira son épée afin d'abattre les Orcs qui avaient réussis à monter. Tandis que Boromir et Aragorn s'occupèrent du Troll qui avait prit une nouvelle cible : Sam qui passa entre ses jambes. Les deux hommes tirèrent sur la lourde chaîne afin de le faire basculer en arrière mais en vain. Lorsqu'il se retourna, ils durent le lâcher. Quant à Gandalf, il variait entre son épée et son bâton qui, pour preuve, servait à autre chose que de faire de la lumière.

Legolas avait rejoint le « perchoir » de Léhonora qui commençait à être submergée par les Orcs. Il remarqua le sang sur ses mains mais elle ne montra pas sa douleur. Le Prince maniait deux longs poignards blancs, fabriqué par des forgerons Elfes de son royaume. Ils étaient légers mais tranchants et solides. Alors qu'il frappait avec agilité, un cri attira son attention.

- Legolas. Derrière toi, lui cria Léhonora.

Le Prince se retourna et se baissa rapidement lorsque le Troll, libéré des Orcs, se servait de sa chaîne comme fouet pour ses ennemis. Léhonora, n'ayant plus de flèche, dégaina son poignard et le lança dans la nuque du Troll qui resta debout.

- Par les Valar, c'est quoi comme genre de Troll ?

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question car il l'attaqua à son tour. Au moment où il allait frapper, elle se sentit plaquer contre terre afin d'éviter le coup, là, un cri de douleur jaillit de sa bouche. Ce fut son épaule blessée qui reçu le choc avec le sol. Legolas se releva en la tenant par le bras et la repoussa en arrière afin de s'occuper des Orcs qui chargèrent. Cependant, elle n'allait pas le laisser seul dans ce combat et se mit à ses cotés malgré sa douleur qu'elle paraît ou donnait un coup.

Le combat tournait à leur avantage, seul le Troll demeurait encore debout. Il avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur Frodon qui fut frappé par une lance et perdit connaissance. Dès lors, Merry et Pippin parvient à sauter sur son dos afin de le frapper. Legolas ramassa des flèches et visa le cou du Troll qui s'immobilisa. Il vacilla et tomba lourdement. Un silence régna dans la pièce tandis qu'Aragorn alla vers Frodon qui se releva avec peine.

- Je vais bien. Je n'ai rien.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier.

Frodon montra alors qu'il avait une cotte de maille faite en mithril, cela était un cadeau de son oncle Bilbon avant que la Communauté quitte Fondcombe. Les membres de la Communauté sourire malgré la situation. Cependant, les cris des Orcs résonnèrent encore dans la Moria, ils venaient de la salle qu'ils avaient traversée.

- Il faut aller au pont, informa Gandalf, il est tout proche.

La Communauté sortit rapidement de la pièce et vit des Orcs sortirent d'un peu partout, surtout du plafond qui devait contenir des failles et des galeries pour leur permettre de passer. Cependant, la course des compagnons fut vite stoppée car ils furent encerclés. Chacun craignait de devoir se battre de nouveau, pourtant, tous savaient qu'ils n'en auraient plus la force. Epuisés par la traversée, affamés et déshydratés, ils ne pourront pas tenir longtemps. Mais cette peine leur fut épargnée. Un étrange grognement et une lumière de la couleur du feu firent fuir les Orcs… de peur. Ils avaient peur de ce qui arrivé par ce tunnel à l'autre bout de la salle.

La Communauté resta là et observa cette « chose ». Les Hobbits s'étaient regroupés derrière les membres de la Communauté et Léhonora se rapprocha de son père. Elle avait rangé son épée après avoir récupérée son poignard, cela ne lui servirait à rien, la blessure de ses mains l'empêchait de tenir correctement son arme et son épaule ne lui permettait pas de parer les coups. Elle avait cependant ramassé des flèches car elle était encore capable de tirer.

- Un Balrog, dit Gandalf, un Démon de l'Ancien Monde. Cet adversaire est plus puissant que vous.

Les membres de la Communauté suivirent Gandalf qui prit un tunnel descendant dans la montagne par des escaliers. Boromir était en tête suivit de Legolas et des Hobbits. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle caverneuse et contenait une intense chaleur, celle du centre de la terre qui illuminait la salle. Un escalier suspendu descendait rapidement afin de rejoindre le coté opposé. Il était en ruine et les pierres le formant menaçaient de s'effondrer à tout moment. La Communauté s'empressa de l'emprunter bien que Léhonora sembla réticente et suivit de près son père. Cependant, une partie de l'escalier avait disparu et il fallait sauter pour atteindre l'autre coté. Legolas partit en premier suivit de Gandalf. La jeune Elfe se tourna vers son père.

- Je ne sauterai pas.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Ne regarde pas en bas.

Léhonora secoua la tête et regarda Legolas qui l'encouragea du regard. Boromir sauta avec Merry et Pippin, puis Aragorn lança Sam. Mais lorsqu'il voulu faire de même avec Gimli, celui-ci refusa.

- Personne ne lancera un Nain.

Et il sauta… trop court. Legolas le rattrapa par la barbe afin de le retenir et le tira à lui. Le Nain profana un juron dans sa langue mais personne n'y prit garde.

- Léhonora, c'est à toi.

Mais la jeune Elfe n'était pas décidée à sauter et demanda à son père de passer avant elle avec Frodon. Le Rôdeur soupira et lança Frodon comme il l'avait fait avec Sam. Puis, il attrapa le bras de sa fille mais une secousse due au Balrog qui approchait fragilisa l'escalier qui commença à vaciller et des blocs de roches se détachèrent. Aragorn n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la pousser en avant. La jeune Elfe sauta malgré elle et ce fut Legolas qui la rattrapa en disant :

- Je sais que les Elfes ne volent pas mais quand même, plaisanta-t-il.

Léhonora lui lança un noir regard. Elle n'y pouvait rien si le vide la paralysait, cela avait toujours été ainsi, pourquoi changer maintenant ? La Communauté ne s'attarda pas et continua sa fuite jusqu'au pont. Là Léhonora commença vraiment à maudire les Nains pour leurs idées de ponts suspendus, mais pire, un vide total et noir se trouvait en dessous.

- Non, cette fois, cela en est trop.

Et de nouveau, elle s'arrêta, refusant d'aller plus en avant. Aragorn comprit que cela n'allait pas être gagné d'avance. Il l'a vit trembler et reculer malgré les flèches tirées par les Orcs et le Balrog qui les rattrapa.

- Léhonora regarde-moi. Tout ce passera bien. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Je le sais mais…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Aragorn la protégea d'une flèche qui lui était destinée. La jeune Elfe vit du sang couler mais cela n'était pas le sien, son père avait reçu le coup à sa place. Le Rôdeur brisa la flèche de son épaule et prit la main de sa fille.

- _Tu as confiance en moi ?_

- _Oui,_ répondit-elle sans hésiter.

Dès lors, Aragorn tira sa fille avec lui sur le pont. Léhonora crut que la traversée allait durer des heures, elle l'a trouvé interminable jusqu'au moment où elle sentit son père s'arrêter devant elle. Pour quelles raisons ? Elle se retourna, encore tremblante, et vit Gandalf sur le milieu du pont, son bâton lumineux levé afin de faire face au Balrog. Il ne voulait pas qu'il suive la Communauté hors de la Moria, tous savaient que le Magicien voulait l'arrêter. Cependant, cela tourna mal et Gandalf, au moment où il brisa la partie du pont sur laquelle se trouvait le Démon, fut emporté avec lui.

Le Prince de Gondor retenu Frodon qui ne résista que guère tandis qu'Aragorn avait son regard perdu vers ce vide. Il sentit une main se refermer sur son bras afin de le tirer en arrière.

- Papa, viens. Sortons d'ici.

Le Rôdeur regarda une dernière les ténèbres de la Moria avant de suivre sa fille vers la lumière du jour.

12/12


	15. Une âme déchirée

Désolée pour le retard des chapitres mais ce n'est pas la grande forme en ce moment et j'en perds l'envie d'écrire. Je vous remercie pour tout vos reviews, pour votre fidélité. Bonne lecture.

Une âme déchirée

La Communauté sortit rapidement des mines de la Moria mais leur bonheur de respirer de nouveau l'air libre ne fut pas présent. Gandalf était tombé et chacun refusait encore de le croire. Le chagrin se voyait sur tous les visages plus ou moins expressifs. Le Seigneur de Gondor tentait désespérément de retenir Gimli qui voulait retourner dans les mines, tentant, en vain, de croire que cela était irréel. Les Hobbits s'étaient laissés tomber au sol, par la fatigue mais aussi par la dure réalité à laquelle ils devaient faire face. Legolas n'avait aucune larme sortant de ses yeux mais sa peine était bien visible à travers son regard. Seul Aragorn semblait avoir gardé la tête froide, essuyant rapidement son arme, il demanda à Legolas et Boromir de relever leurs amis afin de partir.

Boromir tenta de s'y opposer mais il n'en eut pas le courage, sachant que les collines seront envahies par les Orcs de la Moria maintenant qu'ils étaient réveillés. Ils sortiront et la Communauté devait se mettre à l'abri. Le Rôdeur informa qu'ils devront atteindre la forêt de Lorien vers la tombée de la nuit s'ils avançaient vite et, surtout, s'ils partaient maintenant. Ils se reposeront une fois là-bas car les créatures de l'ombre ne s'y aventuraient pas, en temps normal bien sûr. Bien qu'il vit la fatigue chez ses compagnons, Aragorn releva les Hobbits et se prépara à partir mais Léhonora l'arrêta.

Comme ses compagnons, elle était épuisée et cela se voyait clairement. Son père se demanda encore comment elle parvenait à résister à cela mais il était fier d'elle. Il l'a laissa retirer le bout de flèche qui était resté dans son épaule.

- Attends, tu saignes encore.

- Que très peu, la blessure n'est pas profonde.

Puis, il se tourna vers ses compagnons et demanda si personne n'était blessé. Tout le monde allait bien, sauf des égratignures dues au combat, excepté Léhonora qui avait de nouveau les mains ensanglantées et sa douleur à l'épaule.

- Cela ne m'empêchera pas de marcher ou de courir. On s'occupera des blessures superficielles une fois en sécurité.

La Communauté se remit donc en route pour la Lorien. Aragorn les menait grand train et avait une légère distance d'avance sur ses amis, cependant, cela lui permettait de voir si la route était libre et qu'elle ne comportait aucun danger. Il voulait à tout prix éviter de se battre de nouveau, le moral étant déjà assez bas. La Communauté descendit des collines en essayant de passer entre les rochers et de trouver un chemin pouvant la mener dans la plaine. Au bout de quelques heures, un plateau s'étendit devant elle et une forêt était visible plus loin en contre bas : la Lorien. Le Rôdeur fut soulagé de la voir enfin et encouragea ses compagnons, cependant, Léhonora l'attrapa par le bras.

- Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi. Les Hobbits n'en peuvent plus et ne tiendront pas ce rythme.

La jeune Elfe avait le souffle court et due s'asseoir afin de récupérer. Aragorn regarda autour de lui et partit en avant afin de repérer les lieux pour descendre du plateau en attendant que les autres arrivent car ils étaient un peu à la traîne. Une fois à l'arrêt, les Hobbits se laissèrent lourdement tomber au sol, essoufflés mais leur caractère spécifique faisait que Pippin lançait toujours quelque chose de comique, ce qui remonta un peu le moral.

Legolas se positionna près de la jeune Elfe. Il savait que son père continuera quoi qu'il arrive. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils avaient tous besoins d'un peu de repos, ne serait-ce qu'une heure, il faudra que l'un d'eux s'écroule sous la fatigue et le Prince savait que son amie sera la première.

- Parle-lui. Moi, il ne m'écoute pas.

Legolas hocha la tête et partit à la rencontre d'Aragorn afin de lui faire entendre raison.

Pendant ce temps, Léhonora se releva lentement et invita les Hobbits à la suivre jusqu'à la rivière ainsi que Gimli car Boromir avait suivit Legolas. La jeune Elfe leur demanda de trouver de quoi se nourrir et de faire brûler un feu. Les Hobbits se regardèrent en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire, s'ils s'installaient, Aragorn ne pourra pas les forcer à continuer la route. Gimli ramassa du bois avec l'aide de Merry et Pippin tandis que Sam et Frodon se dirigèrent vers les buissons où des baies poussaient.

La jeune Elfe s'éloigna un peu et plongea ses mains dans l'eau glacée. Elle grimaça de douleur et se mordit les lèvres. Elle respira un bon coup et tenta d'enlever ce sang séché qui collait à la peau. Peu importait la rougeur qui apparaissait, elle voulait enlever ce sang. Une fois cela finit, elle put remarquer les plaies qui s'étaient aggravées. Elles étaient plus profondes, elles auront du mal à cicatriser.

Elle releva soudainement la tête lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et son père s'agenouilla près d'elle en prenant ces mains. Il sortit un tissu qu'il trempa dans la rivière et le déchira en deux afin d'envelopper les mains de sa fille après être sûr qu'elles n'étaient pas infectées. Par chance, son sang Elfique la protégeait de cela.

- Fais voir ton épaule.

Mais sa fille secoua la tête.

- Non, elle va bien. Elle tiendra jusqu'à l'arrivée en Lorien et …

- Léhonora, tu en souffres. Ne mens pas car cela se voit.

La jeune Elfe n'insista pas car elle n'avait plus la force de répliquer. Aragorn mit son épaule droit à nue mais de façon à ne pas intenter à sa pudeur. Cependant, il s'arrêta bien vite et son regard devint grave. Sa fille préservait certaines parties de son corps, de ses bras en réalité, et s'était cela qui avait attiré le regard du Rôdeur. Il recouvrit doucement son épaule afin de dénuder ses avant-bras et il comprit la raison pour laquelle elle les couvrait si bien.

- Papa, mais qu'est-ce…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car elle vit sa colère dans ses yeux. Elle resta figée par peur de sa réaction.

- Tu avais cessé de te mutiler Léhonora et ne dis pas que tu n'as pas recommencé car ces marques ne sont pas anciennes.

- Papa…

- Quand ? Je veux savoir quand tu t'es fais cela.

La jeune Elfe avait les yeux au bord des larmes mais répondit cependant à son père.

- Dans la montagne, après la remarque blessante de Boromir et… et dans la Moria.

Aragorn soupira. Elle avait commencé à se mutiler après son agression, afin que faire sortir sa douleur et cela avait duré des années. Ces actes s'étaient espacés au fur et à mesure, et leur gravité avait diminué jusqu'à ce que Léhonora cesse il y avait à peine quelques mois. Cependant, Aragorn comprit qu'elle y était tentée lorsque quelque chose l'y incitait, une grande colère ou un immense chagrin, elle se faisait saigner pour oublier tout ce mal qui la rongeait. Le Rôdeur se leva, mi en colère mi inquiet, il ignorait comment agir pourtant, il savait que la réprimander ne fera qu'aggraver les choses.

- _Je suis désolée. Crois-moi, je ne voulais pas cela._

Aragorn secoua la tête et préféra s'en aller car il craignait de faire ou dire ce qui ne fallait pas. Sa fille resta au sol, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle avait fait la promesse à son père de ne plus se mutiler mais elle l'avait brisé. La jeune Elfe resta là, assise, elle ne voulait pas retourner auprès de la Communauté, enfin, ce qui en restait. Elle avait mentit à son père, elle l'avait trahit. Léhonora s'appuya contre le rocher se trouvant derrière et la cachant de ses compagnons afin d'essayer de dormir.

Les Hobbits s'étaient vite endormis après un maigre repas qui avait cependant fait du bien à tout le monde. Gimli n'avait pas cessé de parler, racontant des blagues ou des anecdotes assez ironiques et cela avait souvent été complété par Pippin. Personne n'avait posé de question concernant l'absence de Léhonora mais le Rôdeur avait discuté dans la langue des Elfes avec Legolas. Tout deux semblaient préoccupés et Aragorn avait décidé de passer la nuit ici. De toute façon, les Hobbits dormaient déjà et Gimli somnolait. Les deux hommes et l'Elfe partageaient la garde. La nuit était noire mais la lumière de la Lorien se reflétait dans la Lune qui éclairait ce sombre endroit encore trop proche de la Moria.

La jeune Elfe se réveilla à de nombreuses reprises cette nuit-là, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ses insomnies à répétition commençaient à la fatiguer et elle ne savait plus quoi faire désormais. Elle se redressa en restant contre le mur. Elle se sentait étrange, affaiblit par un mal de cœur insoutenable. Elle compressa ses bras autour de sa poitrine en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Léhonora ?

Le Prince Elfe accouru à elle et la prit dans ses bras en essayant de la calmer. Son regard était vitreux et il entendit sa respiration sifflante qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler.

- Respire profondément et calmement. Ne brusque rien et ne panique pas sinon cela va empirer.

Léhonora suivit ses conseils et son souffle se calma lentement. Cependant, la douleur était bien présente. Une fois calmer, Legolas l'installa doucement contre le rocher et lui donna de l'eau ainsi que de la nourriture qu'elle refusa de toucher.

- Pourquoi cette douleur ? Jamais elle n'avait été aussi intense. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer à l'intérieur.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

La jeune Elfe le regarda et comprit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû poser cette question.

- Ce voyage est épuisant et il le sera de plus en plus. Jamais tu n'as fais cela. Ton corps a subis de lourdes épreuves et tu continues à le faire souffrir. Il ne supporte plus cela. Mange maintenant, cela devrait aller mieux après.

Mais Léhonora continua à bouder la nourriture, elle refusait d'avaler quoique soit et Legolas commença à abandonner, peut-être que son arrière-grand-mère la Dame de Lorien parviendra à la raisonner. Le Prince savait ce que son père avait projeté de décider pour elle et il dû admettre qu'il avait raison, elle ne devait pas continuer à les suivre. Aragorn avait finalement prit la décision de se monter contre sa fille pour la laisser hors de la guerre mais comment le lui dire, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle à ses coté ? Non pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais pour la protéger ?

Legolas resta auprès de son amie afin de veiller sur elle. Il craignait qu'elle ne fasse des bêtises car il était au courant du retour de ses mutilations et dans l'état où elle était, il avait peur qu'elle y replonge. Il l'en empêchera, peut importait comment mais il interviendra. La jeune Elfe se resserra dans sa cape afin de se protéger du froid mais en vain. Elle était glacée et Legolas la prit contre elle. Il savait par quoi elle était passée, la vie ne l'avait pas épargné. Au petit matin, alors que Legolas se réveillait après avoir dormit durant une faible heure car les Elfes récupéraient vite, il vit l'absence de Léhonora. Il regarda autour de lui et la vit un peu plus loin, accroupit au bord de la rivière. Il eut un étrange pressentiment et s'avança. Il vit ce qu'il craignait.

La jeune Elfe ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu arriver. Elle était là, accroupit au bord de la rivière avec ce poignard dans sa main droite. Elle sentit le sang chaud couler sur sa peau et la froideur de la lame déchirer sa chaire. Elle demeura silencieuse malgré la douleur mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Elle continua à se trancher les veines jusqu'au moment où le Prince lui arracha ce poignard en l'envoyant au loin et prit son poignet afin d'arrêter le saignement.

- Laisse-moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

- Je crois que si Léhonora. As-tu l'intention de continuer longtemps ainsi ? Ton père souffre de cela.

Léhonora tenta de se dégager de son emprise mais en vain. Elle refusait de l'écouter, disant que cela lui permettait d'extérioriser cette douleur qu'elle avait en elle. Le Prince essaya de la raisonner et fit ce que jamais il n'avait pu imaginer un jour : il l'a frappa avant de se saisir de ses deux poignets afin qu'elle le regarde. Surprise par son geste, Léhonora se calma et le regarda à travers ses larmes.

- Silmanarë est mort et agir ainsi ne le ramènera pas à la vie. Sa mort n'est pas de ton fait. Ne replonge pas dans ces actes d'où tu as mis des années pour y mettre fin. Cesse maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

La jeune Elfe, perdue, éclata en sanglot.

- Je fais du mal à mon entourage. Je suis mauvaise Legolas.

- Non, ne dis pas cela. Tu n'es pas mauvaise, loin de là.

Le Prince lui prit doucement son bras afin de le tremper dans l'eau.

Le reste de la Communauté se réveilla doucement mais se préparèrent rapidement au départ, il ne fallait pas s'attarder dans les collines, il leur fallait atteindre les frontières de la Lorien. Ils restèrent silencieux, ce nouveau jour leur fit rudement comprendre que la chute de Gandalf n'était pas un mauvais rêve, que tout ce qui s'était passé dans la Moria était bien réel. Gimli et les Hobbits ne parlèrent pas tandis que le Seigneur de Gondor et le Rôdeur discutait sur ce qu'allait devenir la Communauté sans le Magicien. Aragorn confirmait que cela ne changera en rien la quête. La Communauté devait continuer d'exister et d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Aragorn regarda l'endroit où il avait laissé sa fille, il avait honte de l'avoir laissé ainsi dans sa douleur mais que pouvait-il faire ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à l'apaiser ? Cependant, réagir maintenant n'arrangera pas la situation, elle avait besoin de temps et de repos. Il espérait que le séjour en Lorien lui change les idées avant de lui annoncer que leur route devait se séparer. Elle était bien mieux avec son peuple qu'à la guerre aux cotés des Hommes. Cette guerre n'était pas la sienne et il ne voulait pas qu'elle combatte car il savait ce qu'elle voulait dans cela et il refusait qu'elle meure au combat. Elle aura dix-sept ans dans quelques mois et elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de la vie malgré ce qu'elle croyait.

Legolas et Léhonora les rattrapèrent sans trop de difficulté mais ce repos avait redonné une nouvelle fougue aux membres malgré leur peine. Ils avaient hâte de goûter à la paisible demeure de la Lorien, sa chaleur et sa paix. Les deux Elfes restèrent silencieux mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Le Prince partit en avant avec Aragorn tandis que Léhonora demeura avec les Hobbits qui avaient sourit à son retour en disant que sa présence les avait manqué. La jeune Elfe sourit à cette annonce, ce qui lui fit du bien.

- Dame Léhonora, Silmanarë était un magnifique cheval, dit Sam.

La jeune Elfe tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, étonné que l'on parle de lui maintenant.

- Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en chevaux mais je peux vous dire que je ne trouverai aucun autre étalon comme lui.

- Merci Sam.

- Vous l'aviez depuis longtemps.

La jeune Elfe sourit. Oui, il était avec elle depuis longtemps. Elle se mit à raconter sa rencontre avec lui lorsqu'il était un tout jeune poulain, rebelle et effrayé par tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Les Elfes de Fondcombe ne parvenaient pas l'approcher, il restait dans la prairie en compagnie de sa mère et des autres juments et poulains mais jamais il ne revenait à l'écurie, sauf en cas de mauvais temps, car il détruisait tout. Jusqu'au moment où Léhonora, ébahit par tant de fougue sauvage, avait décidé, contre la volonté de son père, d'essayer de le domestiquer. « _Si je parviens à l'approcher et à le monter, il sera à moi »_ avait-elle dit. Son grand-père et ses parents n'avaient pas été contre, sachant qu'il ne se laissera pas faire. Pourtant, alors que les Elfes étaient parvenus à plusieurs à le ramener dans l'écurie pour nettoyage.

Flash-back :

- _Bonjour mon beau. Tu es magnifique tu sais, _dit la petite fille au jeune poulain de dix mois.

La jeune Princesse d'Imladris portait une simple robe bleu gris et ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés en queue-de-cheval. Son regard gris fixa la nuit profonde du poulain blanc. Du haut de ses six ans, Léhonora n'avait peur de rien et savait manier les armes, débutante certes, mais excellente élève.

- _Je ne te ferai aucun mal._

Elle entra dans son box tandis que le poulain coucha les oreilles, prêt à attaquer l'intruse. Elle s'accroupit en tendant la main.

- _Ais confiance en moi, Flamme d'Argent._

Léhonora sourit en voyant qu'il répondait à ce nom. Il s'avança vers elle, toujours avec une certaine méfiance. Il la renifla puis finit par lui lécher la main. La petite fille sortit du sucre volé dans la cuisine et le lui donna. Il hésita en hennissant mais se rapprocha encore plus car Léhonora faisait en sorte de pouvoir le caresser. Et s'est ce qui se passa. La jeune Princesse prit ensuite le licol afin de l'attacher et de le sortir.

- _Je te baptise Silmanarë mon prince._

Fin du flash-back

Léhonora avait cessé de parler et ses pensées étaient tournées vers ce jour là. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues en y repensant. Le temps avait vite passé, plus de dix ans depuis et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que cela était hier. Pour la première fois, elle pensa à lui mais avec des larmes de bonheur. Les Hobbits avaient écouté cela et comprit pourquoi il existait un tel lien entre eux deux. La jeune Elfe soupira un bon coup et demanda aux Valar de veiller sur lui.

Les compagnons traversèrent une grande prairie et arrivèrent finalement dans la forêt de Lorien, pourtant, ils se sentaient épiés, une surveillance hostile. Cela n'était pas les gardiens de Lorien, loin de là, une présence les suivait et ils craignaient que les Orcs les aient suivis.

- Ils ne sont pas loin. Ils se sont arrêtés car ils n'aiment pas la lumière du jour mais ils reprendront la chasse dès la tombée de la nuit, fit Léhonora.

Aragorn fut en accord avec elle, pourtant, étant dans les frontières du royaume Elfique, il ne pensait pas qu'ils osent s'y aventurer.

- Ils viendront, confirma-t-elle.

Le Rôdeur décida qu'il fallait mieux pénétrer assez profondément à la lueur du jour, de prendre une longueur d'avance. S'ils continuent de les suivre, les gardiens les abattront. Ils avancèrent rapidement, évitant de regarder en arrière. Le Rôdeur et les deux Elfes guettaient le moindre bruit suspect ou la présence des gardiens. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient là mais ils préféraient peut-être attendre avant d'agir.

Aragorn demanda aux Hobbits de ne pas s'éloigner d'eux et de rester groupé. Gimli non plus ne s'éloigna pas. Les arbres étaient bien hauts, la lumière du Soleil couchant passait à travers les feuilles, leur donnant une couleur enflammée. Chacun regarda le ciel ainsi, tandis que les feuilles tombèrent avant l'hiver qui approchait rapidement. Mais soudainement, Léhonora s'arrêta et se retourna vivement. Legolas fit de même, comme s'il avait ressentit le même pressentiment. Les deux Hommes se regardèrent et comprirent que les Orcs n'étaient pas loin.

- Avons-nous le temps de trouver un abris ? demanda Boromir.

- Non, répondit Léhonora, il faut fuir ou nous battre.

Mais tous avaient décidé de fuir. Ils ignoraient combien ils étaient et la nuit n'allait plus tarder à ensevelir la forêt dans l'ombre. Les cris se firent entendre les membres de la Communauté s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Là, ils traversèrent une rivière mais Pippin trébucha dans l'eau. La jeune Elfe fit demi tour tandis que Legolas sortit son arc et abattit les premiers Orcs qui arrivèrent sur eux. Cependant, ils étaient trop nombreux et il ne vit pas les archers les viser.


	16. Nuit parsemée d'étoiles

Salut à tous et à toutes, je suis vraiment et sincèrement désolée pour ce retard mais maintenant que les examens sont finis, j'ai une semaine de tranquillité. Je vais pouvoir me rattraper. Merci pour vos reviews et surtout de votre patience. Bonne lecture

Une nuit parsemée d'étoile

Léhonora entendit le sifflement des flèches venant de derrière et elle mit Pippin à terre afin de les éviter. Le Hobbit se releva rapidement et courut vers ses compagnons tandis que la jeune Elfe resta à terre et tira sur le premier Orc qui arriva sur elle. Cependant, elle ne fut pas assez rapide et elle fut bientôt dépassée. Elle para le coup porté mais elle ne tiendra pas longtemps si elle reste au sol. La forêt tombait dans le noir et elle entendit ses compagnons se battre. La jeune Elfe ne put se relever car les Orcs lui tombèrent dessus. Son épée lui échappa des mains et repoussa comme elle put ses assaillants. Elle attrapa le bras qui allait abattre l'arme sur elle mais il avait une grande force en lui et elle prit la lame de son autre main afin de la stopper dans son élan, malgré la douleur, elle ne lâcha pas prise.

Les Hobbits, grâce à leur petite taille, parvenait à se débarrasser des Orcs tandis que Gimli maniait fort bien sa lourde hache. Les Hommes et Legolas tentaient de protéger les Semis Hommes qui avaient dû mal à tenir debout après tout ce qui s'était passé. Aragorn leur cria de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, plus ils s'approcheront de la frontière, plus ils auront de chance d'être aidé par les Gardiens de Lorien, mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas encore eu mouvement de leur part ? Certains devaient forcément se trouver non loin.

- Reculez. Courrez dans la forêt, s'écria Aragorn.

Les Hobbits ne refusèrent pas, bien au contraire, mais leurs pauvres jambes eurent du mal à les soutenir, elles étaient lourdes mais ils avaient le courage de forcer.

- Aragorn, où est Léhonora ? s'inquiéta Legolas.

Les deux amis la cherchèrent du regard jusqu'au moment où des flèches abattirent les Orcs. Tous tournèrent leur regard vers les arbres mais les archers de Lorien étaient bien cachés. Les Hobbits se cachèrent derrière les arbres afin de se protéger et laissèrent les « combattants » se charger des Orcs.

Quand la zone fut sécurisée, les archers Elfes descendirent des arbres et les Hobbits se rapprochèrent. Aragorn et Legolas reconnurent Rùmil et Orophin, les frères cadets du Capitaine des Gardiens qui ne devait pas être bien loin, il se chargeait de veiller la frontière, surtout depuis que la guerre se déclarait.

- Vous avez eu de la chance Seigneur Aragorn. Nous sommes arrivés à temps, expliqua Rùmil.

- Je dois l'avouer mais j'ai perdu ma fille …

Mais il se tut lorsque le Capitaine arriva avec elle, appuyée sur son épaule. Haldir avait un grave regard.

- Elle a besoin de soin.

- Je le sais mais si au moins elle se laissait faire.

- La Dame sera l'en convaincre. Vous allez venir avec nous dans les arbres, vous y serez en sécurité.

Les Hobbits se regardèrent. Dans les arbres ? Comment pouvaient-ils loger dans les arbres ? Léhonora sourit en pensant que les Hobbits avaient beaucoup à en apprendre sur son peuple. Elle se dégagea du Capitaine afin de rejoindre le reste de la Communauté mais ses pas étaient bien hésitants. Elle s'arrêta sans pour autant faire voir sa difficulté, elle n'était pas du genre à montrer sa faiblesse. Elle respira un bout coup et se rassura en pensant que, bientôt, ils seront en sécurité et qu'ils pourront se reposer avant d'atteindre la cité des Elfes de Lorien. La belle Lorien, elle ne se souvenait plus depuis quand elle n'avait pas mit les pieds en ce lieu magique, pourtant, la dernière fois n'avait pas été simple.

Début flash-back :

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle essayait de maîtriser ce don qu'elle maudissait. Autrefois, cela se réveillait que dans ses rêves mais maintenant, son don se manifestait en étant éveillée, sans prévenir et parfois en touchant de simples objets. Elle haïssait cela et ne savait plus comment réagir face à cela. Son père, inquiet des proportions que prenaient ses pouvoirs, avait décidé en commun avec sa mère Arwen qu'un séjour en Lorien lui serait utile car Dame Galadriel serait l'aider. Cette face de son pouvoir était restée en sommeil et ce fut à la suite de son agression qu'il avait commencé à se montrer.

Léhonora s'était endormit dans la bibliothèque, sur les coussins du sol près de la cheminée. Malgré la chaleur apaisante du feu, elle frissonna, quelque chose troublait son sommeil. Elle commença à s'agiter lorsqu'une voix retentit brusquement, inquiet de la voir ainsi. La jeune Elfe se réveilla brusquement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle s'aperçu alors qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans cette forêt et que ce souffle chaud sur elle n'avait été que la manifestation du feu.

- _Léhonora ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ demanda-t-on.

Elle tourna la tête vers ce visage qu'elle appréciait tant. Le Capitaine de la Garde de Lorien l'avait entendu subitement crier et s'était précipiter dans la salle afin de voir ce qui se passait.

- _Je vais bien Haldir. Juste… fatiguée. Je ne parviens pas à maîtriser cette évolution de mon pouvoir._

- _Tu as toujours eu cette faculté mais tu savais la contrôler, c'est pour cela qu'une partie de ton don ne se manifestait pas. Suite à ton agression, tu as perdu confiance en toi et tu as baissé les barrières qui maintenaient ton pouvoir sous contrôle. Tu dois reprendre foi en toi. Tu nous fuis tous, tu reste isolée et ton père t'a envoyé ici afin briser ce silence et cette solitude qui t'habitent. Si tu n'y parviens pas, ton pouvoir prendra le dessus sur toi et tu en mourras._

- Je… je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai Haldir.

Cependant, l'Elfe lui sourit.

- Je te connais bien et je sais que tu n'es pas de celles qui abandonnent. Tu as déjà fais beaucoup de progrès ces dernières semaines.

Haldir lui tendit la main afin qu'elle se relève et elle l'accepta.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer.

La jeune Elfe hocha la tête mais il avait raison, elle n'avait pas habitué ses proches à cesser de lutter, cela avait trop duré. Elle respira un bon coup et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle descendit les grands escaliers en colimaçon autour des arbres illuminés par des lumières argentées avant d'atteindre le sol où l'herbe était fraîche sous ses pieds nus et se dirigea vers ce lieu sacré qui gardait le Miroir de Galadriel, celui qui lisait le passé, le présent et le futur. Léhonora l'utilisait afin de maîtriser ses pouvoirs mais en vain, cependant, cette fois, elle était convaincue qu'elle y arriverait.

Elle monta sur le petit socle en pierre et posa ses mains sur le rebord de la pierre blanche taillée afin de contenir l'eau clair et dansante. Elle sentait la peur monter en elle mais elle tenta de la contrôler, elle craignait d'y voir ce qu'elle voyait à chaque fois que ses pouvoirs se manifestaient : la forêt, la petite cascade et cet homme, cette cruauté dans son regard l'avait figé, la mettant dans l'inca passibilité de crier et son père, jamais elle n'avait vu son père dans une telle fureur. Léhonora se recula, terrifiée à l'idée de laisser son pouvoir devenir le maître, de plus, elle désobéira à son arrière-grand-mère qui refusait qu'elle utilise le Miroir seule.

- _Que les Valar m'aident !_

Elle savait qu'elle était fatiguée par ce travail éreintant mais elle voulait retourner auprès de son père et, pour cela, elle devait savoir contrôler son pouvoir. Elle regarda alors dans l'eau et sentit son pouvoir se manifester.

Fin du flash-back

Léhonora sortit de ses pensées par la présence d'une main sur son épaule gauche. Elle tourna la tête vers son père, toujours à veiller sur elle, cependant, elle avait l'impression que sa surveillance augmentait depuis le soir où il avait découvert qu'elle avait recommencé à se mutiler. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir mais cela était plus fort qu'elle, c'était une force à laquelle on ne pouvait pas résister. Elle se mordit les lèvres en repensant qu'elle avait mit tant d'années à s'en sortir. Elle ravala ses larmes et sourit à son père.

- Combien de temps resterons-nous ?

- Je ne sais pas. Le temps pour nous de récupérer.

Léhonora vira son regard vers les Hobbits qui dormaient en marchant. Comment pouvaient-ils supporter cela ? Ils étaient petits dans ce monde immense qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et pourtant… pourtant aucun d'eux n'avait hésité à faire partie de cette Communauté. Des Etres petits pour de grand cœur, elle était heureuse de les avoir ici. Quant aux autres, il était étonnant qu'ils soient encore là après la chute de Gandalf qui était leur guide. Boromir de Gondor aurait pu repartir directement vers son pays au lieu de pénétrer chez les Elfes alors qu'il n'en avait guère envie, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. De même pour Gimli, mais la chute de la Moria le poussait peut-être à continuer. Le Prince Legolas avait un royaume en danger, les sbires de Sauron étaient aux frontières de sa forêt, cependant, il était vrai qu'aucun d'eux n'était parvenu à y entrer en vie. Elle le connaissait bien et savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui pour cette mission et qu'il n'abandonnera pas.

Mais elle ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle se posait souvent cette question aux multiples réponses. Elle aimait son père, elle voulait être à ses cotés jusqu'au bout même s'ils devaient mourir, il était sa faiblesse, elle le savait mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de se protéger contre cela. Elle souhaitait rendre ses terres aux siens, elle voudrait voir la gloire de ses ancêtres renaître et voir ses royaumes prospérer sous le règne de son Roi. Et elle avait des amis engager dans cette guerre, Lessien qui était parti à Omlalys et Liliaeth, la Dame d'Omlalys et de son peuple, les Elfes Noirs. Elle avait de multiples raisons mais l'une d'elle était secrète, enfouit en elle comme un poison.

Le groupe s'arrêta devant un arbre, très hauts comme tout ces congénères. Haldir siffla et une échelle en cordage descendit. Orophin passa en premier et le Capitaine invita le Porteur l'Anneau à le suivre. Frodon hésita en remarqua la hauteur de l'arbre pour une simple corde.

- N'ayez crainte. Les cordes Elfiques sont les plus solides et légères que l'on puisse trouver en Terre du Milieu.

Frodon s'accrocha aux cordes et commença à monter. Sam et les autres Hobbits le suivre ainsi que Boromir et Legolas mais Gimli ne voulait monter, prétendant que cela n'était pas solide et qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux Elfes. Legolas jeta un coup d'œil en arrière au moment où Léhonora s'avança vers le Nain.

- Cela voudrait dire que vous n'avez pas confiance en moi et je dois avouer que cela me déçoit.

En effet, tout deux s'entendaient plutôt bien et la réflexion de Gimli l'avait vexé mais elle avait aussi fait cela pour qu'il accepte finalement de monter à l'arbre, en ronchonnant, certes, mais il grimpa. Léhonora sourit en lançant un clin d'œil à son père et suivit son ami le Nain.

Elle crut que l'ascension durait des heures, bien qu'elle faisait partit du peuple de Lorien par sa grand-mère maternelle, elle n'aimait pas grimper ainsi pour cause de son vertige mais elle suivait depuis des années les conseils du Capitaine Haldir : regarder l'arbre ou la destination. C'est ce qu'elle faisait mais il avait fallu qu'un oiseau passe non loin pour qu'elle baisse la tête et que son regard fixa le sol. Elle perdit vaguement l'équilibre mais elle s'agrippa brusquement à la corde.

- Léhonora, s'écria-t-on en dessous.

- Cela va aller papa. Cet oiseau m'a fait peur.

Léhonora regarda ses mains qui laissaient des traces rouges sur la corde mais plus encore, elle avait forcé sur ses bras afin de se rattraper et elle sentit la douleur revenir dans son épaule blessée. Cependant, elle continua de grimper, elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Ses membres s'engourdissaient et ne sentait plus rien, elle crut qu'elle allait finir par lâcher sous la fatigue mais une main fut tendue vers elle. Elle leva la tête et vit Orophin qui l'aida à monter sur la plate-forme.

La jeune Elfe se laissa s'asseoir lourdement contre une grande branche en maintenant son épaule blessée contre elle. Elle n'entendit pas ses compagnons parler, ni même Haldir informer qu'il y avait de la nourriture pour qu'ils reprennent des forces. Léhonora entendit seulement le chant des oiseaux de nuit avec leurs ailes battant dans l'air frais, elle sentit les branches plier sous le poids des écureuils sautant de branche en branche afin de rejoindre leur petite maison. Elle se laissa emporter par le sommeil malgré le vent froid qui frappa sur son visage.

Aragorn avait expliqué aux compagnons qu'ils passeront la nuit ici. De la nourriture fut distribuée ainsi que des couvertures afin de les protéger du froid, les Hobbits étaient les plus exposés. Il vit alors sa fille, repliée sur elle-même contre la branche. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'allongea confortablement sans pour autant la réveiller et la recouvrit. Cependant, il profita de son profond sommeil pour soigner ses mains dont les plaies devenaient assez critiques. Il l'a sentit s'agiter dans son sommeil mais en lui murmurant une douce chanson, il parvient à la calmer.

Le lendemain, Léhonora se réveilla de bonne humeur, elle avait affreusement bien dormit, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormit ainsi. Elle sourit et voulu s'étirer mais la douleur à son épaule refit surface, son bien-être lui avait fait oublier sa blessure. Elle s'assit en soupirant et massant son épaule en grimaçant.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire cela.

Elle leva la tête en direction de Rùmil qui lui donna de quoi manger, cependant, Léhonora rejeta la nourriture prétendant ne pas avoir faim, le gardien n'insista pas.

- Une fois arrivé à la cité, le guérisseur de la Dame te soignera. Haldir est partit vérifier que la voie est libre avant de vous faire partir.

Léhonora hocha la tête et tenta de se lever, douloureusement, elle avait des courbatures un peu partout. Rùmil rit mais la rassurant en l'informant qu'elle n'était pas la seule, cependant, en ayant du sang des Elfes dans les veines, cela passera plus vite pour elle que pour les autres. Le gardien lui tendit la maint qu'elle accepta et elle fut remise sur pieds.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir manger ?

- Oui …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se rassit lourdement mais Rùmil l'a retenu afin qu'elle évite de se faire mal en tombant.

- J'ai le tournis, c'est tout.

L'Elfe la laissa là en lui conseillant de se reposer en attendant qu'Haldir ne revienne, elle avait un de peu devant elle pour récupérer et de se lever doucement, sa rapidité était un effet de son malaise. Elle regarda ses compagnons qui étaient tous assis en train de manger, surtout les Hobbits, encore et toujours. Elle sourit et observa les autres membres de la Communauté, Legolas était avec les siens, tandis que Gimli restait maussade dans un coin, mal à l'aise parmi ce peuple, elle pouvait pas le blâmer car elle se souvenait de comment elle était dans la Moria, pas très fière même.

Elle leva la tête vers son père qui s'approchait d'elle avec une longue bande blanche et un pot contenant une étrange couleur verte marron. Elle s'aperçu soudainement que ses mains étaient bandées et que la douleur avait disparu, cela avait été afin de recouvrir uniquement la paume de la main en laissant les doigts à l'air pour facilité les mouvements. Le Rôdeur s'assit en face d'elle et elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire. A contrecœur, elle remonta sa manche gauche et il grimaça en voyant l'état de son bras. Elle n'y allait pas de main morte et elle tranchait en diagonale dans un seul coup franc mais lent. Il l'avait surprise une fois, il l'avait espionné afin de tenter de se convaincre que le Seigneur Elrond s'était trompé lorsqu'il lui avait dévoilé la vérité. Aragorn soigna ces plaies dans le silence, il n'avait rien à dire sur cela, il voulait laisser sa fille décider le bon moment.

Lorsque Haldir revint, tous furent fin prêt au départ mais Gimli eut bien du mal à descendre de l'arbre sous le regard moqueur de Léhonora qui tenta de se calmer en voyant son père la dévisager ainsi. Elle n'y pouvait rien, le simple fait de voir le pauvre Nain essayer de trouver le niveau inférieur de l'échelle tout en s'agrippant sur la corde telle une sangsue sur la peau lui donnait une forte envie de rire. Elle se retint tant bien que mal mais secoua la tête en se disant que ses ennuis n'étaient pas finis dans ce monde qui lui était inconnu et qu'il n'appréciait guère.

La marche fut longue mais n'en eut pas l'air. Il y eut discussions et observations des lieux que les Hobbits semblaient énormément apprécier, de même que Boromir, ce qui surprit Léhonora. Quant au Nain, il semblait étranger à tout cela, comme s'il s'en moquait mais la jeune Elfe avait bien remarqué son regard ébahi par la beauté de la forêt dont les immenses arbres, d'un vert éclatant laissait pénétrer les rayons du soleil tandis que les oiseaux s'envolaient dans un chant si mélodieux que Léhonora aurait voulu s'arrêter et fermer les yeux. Pourtant, la marche ne l'arrêta pas, elle ferma les yeux et sentit la nature en elle, elle n'aimait guère ses deux sangs mais elle devait admettre qu'il y avait certains cotés qu'elle ne regrettait pas.

Elle ne regrettait pas le développement de ses sens Elfiques, cette sensation d'appartenir à la nature et de faire partie d'elle. Elle aimait la douceur et la délicatesse de sa race, son agilité et sa beauté. Elle admirait la force des hommes que son père lui avait transmise et leur fort caractère qui était nécessaire car elle trouvait que les Elfes étaient un peuple plutôt calme et réservé alors qu'elle, elle voulait pouvoir dire les choses sans métamorphose, être franche et directe avec autrui. Ce qu'elle regrettait ? Il y avait peu de chose mais jamais elle n'arrivera à surmonter l'idée de son immortalité, le fait qu'elle verra ses amis mourir alors qu'elle vivra éternellement avec son Don de Voyance qu'elle voyait plus comme une malédiction qu'un don donné par les Valar. Et elle avait de la peine pour les Hommes, pour leur facilité d'être corrompu par la richesse et le pouvoir. Elle aurait tant aimé faire partie intégrante de l'un ou de l'autre, mais pas des deux, non, aucun. Elle ne faisait partie d'aucun des deux peuples.

Elle fut soudainement tirée de ses pensées par la voix du Capitaine de Lorien.

- Nous allons nous arrêter ici pour la nuit.

Les Hobbits se regardèrent, la nuit n'arrivait pas avant au moins une heure.

- Demain, nous partirons à l'aube pour arriver en fin d'après-midi. A partir d'ici, nous banderons les yeux à ceux qui ne font pas partis de notre peuple afin d'éviter pour vous, si vous êtes ennemi ou capturé par l'ennemi, de conduire des êtres maléfiques en ces lieux.

Boromir considéra ceci comme une insulte et que les Elfes ne seraient pas traités de cette façon s'ils venaient dans sa cité. De même pour Gimli qui refusait cela mais Haldir fut clair et précis, ceux qui refuseront de se plier à son ordre, seront reconduits hors de ces frontières. Boromir s'avança alors vers lui.

- Vous les Elfes, vous êtes tous aussi arrogants les uns que les autres et peut-être même un peu trop fier d'être la race la plus noble et la plus ancienne de la Terre du Milieu.

Contre toutes attentes, Haldir eut un large sourire.

- Je ne pense pas que vous côtoyez assez de mon peuple pour juger ceci.

L'homme de Gondor se tourna alors vers Léhonora et répliqua froidement :

- J'ai voyagé assez longtemps avec elle pour le savoir.

La jeune Elfe fut piquée au vif et ne sut quoi répondre mais le vécu mal. Haldir eut un regard d'acier et en un seul geste, deux de ses Gardiens prirent Boromir afin de lui attacher les poignets et de l'immobiliser contre un arbre. Aragorn et Legolas, bien qu'ils comprirent la raison de cet acte, tentèrent de faire céder le Capitaine mais en vain.

- Savez-vous qui avez-vous insulté Homme de Gondor ? demanda Haldir.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, il s'agit de la fille de la Princesse Arwen d'Imladris et du Rôdeur Aragorn.

- Je vois que vous semblez plutôt ignorant. La Dame Arwen est la petite-fille de la Dame de Lorien Galadriel, de ce fait, Léhonora est Princesse de ce pays. Traitez-la avec un peu plus de respect Homme de Gondor, vous êtes sur nos terres, pas sur les vôtres.

Boromir lança un regard de haine vers lui, jamais il n'avait été traité de la sorte et ordonna à ce qu'on le détache, cependant, les Gardiens Elfes répondirent négativement à sa requête. Haldir avait agit ainsi car il s'était attaquée à une Princesse Elfe alors, il lui faudra un ordre supérieur pour libérer l'Homme de Gondor. Léhonora le regarda, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande d'ordonner aux Gardiens de le détacher mais sa fierté l'en empêchait sûrement, de toute façon, elle n'aurait rien fait, il méritait ce traitement.

La nuit était tombée et le dîner était prêt. Aragorn se demanda si Boromir allait longtemps rester ainsi, les Hobbits ne disaient rien, ni même Legolas qui aurait agit de la même façon que son frère de race, quant à Gimli, il tentait de rester calme car il craignait de finir comme lui, cependant, jamais il n'aurait eu la mauvaise pensé d'insulter ouvertement la jeune Elfe qu'il appréciait, d'ailleurs, c'était bien le seul Elfe qu'il appréciait.

Léhonora finit par se lever afin de parler avec Haldir, celui-ci la regarda, elle puis Boromir, en fronçant les sourcils et semblait, apparemment être en désaccord avec elle, pourtant, il finit par s'approcher de l'Homme de Gondor en sortant un long poignard noir afin de trancher les liens. Boromir se leva sans un remerciement mais Haldir l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Boromir regarda, coléreux, la jeune Elfe et lâcha froidement :

- Merci.

Mais le Capitaine le tenait toujours aussi fermement.

- « Avec un peu plus de respect » que j'ai dis.

L'Homme de Gondor, inclina la tête avec sa main sur le cœur.

- Merci ma Dame.

Léhonora lança un léger regard à son ami qui le laissa rejoindre le restant du groupe.

- Si jamais il ose t'importuner, il aura à en répondre devant moi.

- J'ai réussi à m'en sortir jusque là mais je pense qu'un séjour en Lorien lui changera les idées.

- Il t'a fait du mal ? s'inquiéta Haldir.

Léhonora secoua la tête.

- Pas physiquement, ce sont ces paroles qui sont blessantes. Je vais aller faire un tour, termina-t-elle.

Le Capitaine lui demanda de ne pas trop s'éloigner.

Léhonora partit s'installer à l'écart du groupe, elle voulait être seule, elle voulait se préparer à ce qui allait suivre, elle était une Princesse ici, elle n'allait pas être considérée comme une Rôdeuse bien qu'elle était assez libre pour une Elfe de son rang, c'était grâce à son père qu'elle l'était, c'était lui qui décidait et elle obéissait bien que parfois, elle n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait haut et fort. Elle savait cependant se conduire comme le voulait son rang malgré quelques difficultés, elle était plutôt rebelle et indépendante, cela était légèrement en contradiction avec son titre hérité par sa mère, mais elle savait bien se tenir, être respectueuse envers les autres, surtout les seigneurs même si certains ne le méritaient pas et elle avait bien un nom en tête à ce moment là. Cependant, elle n'aimait pas les robes et autres accessoires qu'elle devait porter pour qualifier son rang, elle ne voulait pas être vue comme une Princesse Elfe mais comme une Elfe normale malgré ses différences dues à ses deux origines.

Elle s'appuya contre l'arbre derrière elle et elle regarda les étoiles qui étincelaient dans le ciel bleu marin dû à la Lune. Parfois, elle croyait voir ses illustres ancêtres formés par les étoiles comme s'ils tentaient de la soutenir dans sa vie, lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle sourit et soupira en repensant au moment qu'elle avait passé dans cette forêt avec Silmanarë, toutes ces courses folles à travers la Lorien en compagnie de Lessien et Liliaeth quand elle était venue demander une requête à la Dame de Lorien. Ses amies lui manquaient et se demandait si elle allait les revoir un jour mais elle espérait qu'Omlalys puisse s'en sortir. Léhonora s'en voulait de ne pas avoir continuée son chemin vers la cité des Elfes Noirs mais Liliaeth avait toujours eu de sages paroles et elle savait de quoi elle parlait car elle avait elle-même trouvé le courage de défier son père et donc Sauron, elle avait eu ce courage que beaucoup des siens n'avaient pas eu et elle voulait son amie ait ce même courage pour résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres car s'il s'apercevait de sa faiblesse, il ne cessera de la torturer afin qu'elle cède, cependant Léhonora était consciente qu'il l'avait déjà trouvé mais qu'il attendait le bon moment pour agir et frapper fort.

La jeune Elfe entendit arriver Haldir qui précisa qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas s'éloigner.

- Je préfère être au calme pour regarder les étoiles.

Le Capitaine leva son regard vers le ciel.

- La nuit est belle mais fraîche maintenant que l'hiver approche et la Dame a annoncé des chutes de neige. Si cela est le cas, je pense que vous devriez rester ici en attendant que l'hiver passe.

- Je ne dirai pas non mais nous avons une mission à remplir, Sauron n'attendra pas la fin de l'hiver pour attaquer.

- Je l'avoue mais repartir ainsi, surtout si vous longez le fleuve, la violence de l'hiver vous frappera fort. Ce serait comme traverser le Col, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles recommencer.

Léhonora admettait qu'il avait raison mais rester à attendre, cela lui était impossible. Cependant, Haldir termina sur cette phrase :

- Vous avez tous besoin de vous reposer durant un temps, rester un mois ou deux ne vous fera pas de mal pour mieux vous préparer au départ. Je sais ce qui est arrivé à Silmanarë, repartir dans cet état là pour oublier n'est pas une solution.

Léhonora détourna son regard pour éviter de croiser le bleu acier du Capitaine qui lui prouvera qu'il avait raison.


	17. Information

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, à vous lecteurs et lectrices,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je tenais juste à vous informer que je fais un « break » pour le moment. Je ne peux pas vous en expliquer la raison, sauf que c'est une raison personnelle.

Cependant, je ne vous oublie pas et j'essayerai d'abréger votre attente au plus vite. Les fics ne sont pas stoppées, loin de là.

Milles excuses pour cela.

Léhonora.


	18. Ombre Sauvage

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard impardonnable, mais ceux qui me connaissent comprendront les raisons de cela. Ce chapitre est un peu court sans trop d'action, j'en suis désolée. J'espère que cela vous plaira en attendant la suite. Dans ce chapitre, vous en apprendrez plus sur les origines de Silmanarë. Bonne lecture.

«Ombre sauvage»

Aragorn réveilla sa fille qu'au dernier moment car il savait qu'elle avait besoin de repos mais elle dormira bien mieux une fois arrivée dans la cité des Elfes. Elle avait du mal à se réveiller, elle avoua que c'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormir aussi bien. Elle avait les cernes autour des yeux et le regard flou. Elle avait une étrange sensation en elle, quelque chose de bizarre. Elle se redressa mais elle crut voir la terre tourner.

- Cela va faire combien de jours que tu n'as rien mangés?

- Des baies l'autres jours, des baies, j'ai mangé papa, s'emporta-t-elle.

Le Rôdeur lui demanda de rester assise en attendant qu'il aille chercher quelque chose pour faire passer le malaise. Son père lui donna du lembas, pas beaucoup car il savait qu'elle se forcera mais Aragorn ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Sa fille avait le regard vide vers ce lembas qui attendait désespérément d'être mangé.

- Nous ne partirons pas temps que tu n'auras pas mangé quelque chose.

- J'ai rêvé de Silmanarë.

Aragorn s'assit en face d'elle en lui prenant les mains. Elle aura beaucoup de mal à supporter cela, cette idée d'avoir dû le laisser, elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle ne l'avait pas abandonné. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle aurait rejoint les cavernes de Mandos, le sacrifice de ce bel étalon blanc ne devait pas être vain. Les larmes aux yeux, elle rendit le lembas à son père.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Donne-le aux Hobbits.

Le Rôdeur l'embrassa sur le front. Léhonora attendit quelques minutes avant de rejoindre le groupe, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils voient qu'elle avait pleuré. Tout le monde était prêt, enfin, presque, elle sentit une légère tension dans le groupe et se demanda quelle en était la cause. Elle regarda Haldir et son regard se dirigea vers Gimli et le Seigneur de Gondor. Elle se souvenait brusquement qu'il fallait que les compagnons «hors Elfes» devaient avoir les yeux bandés. Léhonora comprit brusquement mais ne dit rien, cependant, elle avait un peu de peine pour Gimli.

Pour ce qu'elle avait comprit, seul Legolas, Aragorn et Léhonora pourraient continuer sans être «prisonniers». Mais la jeune Elfe avait une idée, elle refusait de laisser son ami le Nain seul dans cette situation. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Je ne laisserai pas mes amis continuer ainsi. Soit c'est nous tous, soit ce n'est personne, annonça Léhonora.

Haldir soupira mais sut qu'elle insistera, elle était très à cheval sur l'égalité de tous, de plus, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle s'entendait bien avec le Nain. Léhonora attendit sa réponse, et celle des autres, elle vit que son père ne semblait pas vraiment en accord avec elle ni même Haldir qui jugeait qu'une princesse de son rang ne devait se soumettre à ce genre de prudence et de méfiance.

- Non Léhonora…

Mais elle le coupa en s'approcha de lui.

- Capitaine, c'est un ordre alors ne discutez pas.

Haldir s'inclina, lorsqu'elle parlait ainsi, mieux ne valait pas la contrarier, cependant, il avait du mal à l'accepter et dû lui obéir à contrecoeur. Les compagnons avaient les mains attachées dans le dos et étaient reliés par la même corde, afin de suivre le même chemin, les Gardiens avaient sûrement autre chose à faire que surveiller où ils marchaient.

Le voyage se fit dans le calme, peut-être même trop calme, aucun compagnon n'avait bronché, même le Seigneur de Gondor, sûrement que la décision de Léhonora l'avait remit à sa place. Les Elfes de Lorien les firent passer par des sentiers accessibles pour eux, des sentiers longeant des falaises emboisées d'un duo vert et orangé. Bien qu'ils avaient les yeux bandés, ils sentaient le vent sur leur visage, le bruit des feuilles s'envolant et retombant sur le sol. Le chant des oiseaux était aussi clair qu'un chant de cascade. Tout le monde avançait dans la bonne humeur, en partie, car Boromir de Gondor commençait à se demander si le trajet était encore long. Personne ne répondit.

Léhonora soupira et leva son regard vers le ciel. A travers le bandeau, la lumière passait, cela faisait des moments d'ombre et de couleurs, nuances jouées grâce aux arbres. A ce moment-là, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir regarder le paysage mais elle restait fidèle à ses amis, ils étaient tous dans la même situation mais se promit d'emmener les Hobbits et le Nain, sauf si sa querelle envers les Elfes ne faiblit pas, faire un tour dans la forêt de Lorien. La jeune Elfe voulait profiter de ce moment de tranquillité et de paix, mais c'était sans compter sur Boromir.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous plaindre Seigneur de Gondor, vous nous ferez signe? s'énerva Léhonora.

Haldir s'approcha d'elle.

- Laisse-le parler. Je me chargerai de lui en cas de problème, surtout s'il te manque de respect. J'ai bien remarqué que vous n'êtes pas liés par une grande amitié.

- Il y a un moyen de le bâillonner?

Le Capitaine rit, heureusement qu'ils parlaient dans leur langue natale, mais Aragorn et Legolas sourirent en entendant cela. L'homme de Gondor avait bien comprit qu'ils avaient parlé de lui mais ne s'était pas donné la peine répondre jusqu'au moment où la chaîne se stoppa brusquement. Les compagnons à l'avant furent tiré en arrière, quant à ceux qui suivaient lui foncèrent dedans. Léhonora tourna la tête vers la direction où elle avait entendu le bruit et tenta de se dégager des cordes.

- Haldir, détache-moi, s'énerva-t-elle.

La Capitaine essaya tant bien que mal car elle ne cessait de bouger pour se défaire plus rapidement.

- Arrête de bouger ainsi.

Lorsqu'elle fut libre, elle enleva le bandeau et courut dans la direction opposée au chemin emprunté. Haldir ordonna à ses hommes de détacher les autres compagnons tandis qu'il la suivit dans la forêt en lui demandant ce qui se passait mais elle ne répondit pas et continua sa course. Elle finit par s'arrêter car elle chercha où se diriger par la suite, Haldir put la rattraper suivit par Aragorn qui avait quitté le groupe. Que lui prenait-il? Que lui passait-il par la tête pour faire cela? Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle tandis qu'elle chercha son chemin.

- Je l'ai entendu. Je suis sûr de l'avoir entendu.

Haldir et Aragorn se regardèrent.

- Quoi? Qu'as-tu entendu? demanda son père.

- Un étalon. Un hennissement semblable à celui de Silmanarë.

Aragorn se contrôla mais il fallait bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était mort, cependant, elle n'en était pas si convaincue que cela. Etait-ce le fait qu'elle refusait sa mort ou pouvait-il toujours être en vie? Non, il n'avait pas pu survivre à de telles blessures. Le Rôdeur parvint à attraper sa fille avant qu'elle ne parte de nouveau dans la forêt. Elle se débattit, lui demandant de la lâcher mais il ne céda pas et sa main s'abattit sur elle.

- Il est mort Léhonora et il ne reviendra pas. Les Valar ne peuvent pas rendre la vie, tu le sais alors cesse d'espérer qu'ils feront exception.

Aragorn avait parlé froidement à sa fille, si froidement qu'elle n'avait pas répliqué bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu, cependant, ses larmes ne coulèrent pas. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête mais sa colère, engendrée par son chagrin, la fit réagir. Brutalement, elle repoussa son père. Dans son regard, brillait une étrange lueur qu'il ignorait jusqu'à présent, une lueur d'un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant, la culpabilité, le sentiment d'être responsable d'un acte qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu.

Elle refusa qu'il s'approche d'elle, ni son père ni Haldir. Elle ne voulait pas de leur présence, elle ne voulait aucune présence. Elle recula jusqu'à ce qu'un arbre l'arrête et se laissa s'asseoir. Elle se mit à trembler et n'empêcha pas ses larmes de couler bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Son père s'approcha mais elle répliqua:

- Laisse-moi. Allez-vous en, je veux être seule.

Aragorn savait que cette partie de la forêt était sécurisée par les Gardiens alors il ne s'inquiéta pas pour sa sécurité mais avait bien du mal à devoir la laisser, cependant, il la connaissait fort bien pour savoir que seule la solitude pouvait la calmer mais avec ce qu'il avait depuis peu, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher se demander de quoi elle sera capable.

- Allez-vous en.

Aragorn et Haldir n'insistèrent pas. Ils firent demi-tour mais ignoraient s'ils devaient l'attendre ou partir sans elle en sachant qu'elle les suivra à distance. Le Rôdeur décida qu'il valait mieux continuer à avancer durant la journée, la nuit allait arriver dans quelques heures et Léhonora les rejoindra à ce moment, il en était convaincu.

Léhonora resta longtemps assise au même endroit et savait que ses compagnons avaient reprit la route. Elle avait mal au bras et à son épaule mais la douce brise de la Lorien lui calmait la douleur. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ce soir-là devant les Portes de la Moria, c'était la première fois qu'un ami mourait par son inconscience. Si elle n'était pas revenue aussi précipitamment, elle aurait sentit ce danger et aurait pu éviter ce qui s'était passé. Elle lâcha encore quelques larmes avant d'entendre de nouveau ce hennissement. Elle se releva avec les jambes un peu engourdies et se décida de suivre cet appel au cœur de la forêt. Elle le connaissait, il ressemblait fortement à celui de Silmanarë mais quelque chose le différenciait de celui de son étalon, plus grave peut-être, plus vieux, comme s'il s'agissait d'un cheval plus âgé.

La jeune Elfe marcha durant plus d'une heure, la nuit avait fait sombré la forêt dans l'ombre mais les étoiles et la Lune l'éclairaient telle des lumières argentées. Le vent soufflait dans les arbres qui chantaient une douce mélodie tandis que les hiboux s'envolaient après leur sommeil dans le creux de leur demeure. La piste qu'elle avait suivit jusqu'alors avait finit par disparaître. Elle regarda autour d'elle, en pensant qu'elle était peut-être arrivée à destination mais rien. Seuls les animaux sauvages habitaient cette partie de la forêt que Léhonora ne connaissait que peu. Elle voulu faire demi-tour mais elle s'avoua honteusement qu'elle était perdue. Elle avait pénétré que trop profondément dans la partie sauvage de la Lorien et où même les Gardiens n'allaient jamais, ou que rarement dans le cas d'invasion ennemie.

Elle repéra cependant ces traces et décida de les suivre mais elle se dit rapidement que le retour était bien long et sa fatigue l'empêcha de continuer. Elle retrouvera mieux son chemin à la lumière du jour et bien réveillée, pourtant, elle aurait voulu être avec les siens. Etrangement, la forêt semblait hostile, ou cela était purement son imagination. Elle respira un bout coup et s'assit contre un arbre afin de se reposer mais n'y parvint pas. Elle ferma les yeux afin de sentir la nature au fond d'elle, de sentir cette vie au plus profond de la terre mais quelque chose l'arrêta brusquement.

Elle se leva lorsqu'elle entendit des pas s'approcher, un galop de cheval. Un Gardien serait-il partit à sa recherche? Non, elle aurait entendu son appel. Le galop était léger et rapide, son chant prouvait que l'animal avait une belle cadence mais Léhonora cessa sa réflexion lorsqu'un étalon d'un noir d'ébène sortit des ténèbres de la nuit. Il était fin avec des longs crins ondulés, son encolure formait une magnifique arcade, ses membres étaient musclés et forts. Son regard semblait aussi perçant que celui d'un loup. Cet étalon était de la race Elfique, cela se voyait au premier regard, un cheval sauvage comme il en existe en Lorien et à Imladris, cependant, personne n'avait l'honneur de pouvoir les admirer.

Léhonora due avouer qu'elle était impressionnée d'en voir un qui osait s'approcher ainsi. Elle ne bougea pas, de peur de l'effrayer mais ce fut lui qui s'avança doucement vers elle pour s'arrêter à quelque pas en hennissant. Léhonora reconnut alors celui qu'elle entendait depuis le début. C'était lui qui l'avait entraîné jusqu'ici. La jeune Elfe tenta de s'approcher de lui afin de le caresser. Etonnement, il se laissa faire, sauf quelques reculs et Léhonora s'aperçu d'une chose assez étrange. En l'observant bien, hormis la robe et ses crins trop ondulés, cet étalon noir ressemblait à Silmanarë, il pourrait être Silmanarë si on lui changeait sa robe.

- Par les Valar mais…

Léhonora osa à peine le croire. Elle savait que Silmanarë venait de Lorien, sa mère était l'une des juments appartenant à la Dame Galadriel. Un jour, elle s'échappa pour revenir tranquillement quelques jours plus tard. D'après les rumeurs, durant la recherche de la jument, un étalon noir errait dans les alentours, ce qui était plutôt étonnant de la part d'un cheval Elfique sauvage de s'aventurer aussi près de la ville. Personne n'avait vraiment fait le rapprochement mais Léhonora, elle, le faisait.

- Tu es donc le père de Silmanarë.

L'étalon secoua l'encolure en tapant du sabot. Léhonora ne se demanda pas comment il avait su qu'elle était là, ni comment il l'avait trouvé mais elle savait que les animaux repéraient facilement leurs parents par l'odeur. Et comme Silmanarë ne restait jamais dans les écuries, ils devaient se connaître et l'étalon noir devait aussi connaître l'odeur de la jeune Elfe à travers lui.

- Je dois donc conclure que c'est Silmanarë qui t'envois? Merci.

Léhonora le caressa une dernière fois en se disant qu'elle avait retrouvé le courage de faire le chemin inverse. Elle demanda à l'étalon de rentrer chez lui mais il marcha derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je vais en ville, Silmanarë était habitué à la présence des êtres humains mais pas toi. Il a hérité de beaucoup de toi: ta carrure, ta beauté, et à ce que j'ai pu entendre, ta voix et ta cadence, mais il a appris des choses dès l'enfance que tu ignores. Rentre chez toi.

Mais l'étalon refusa et elle se dit que les chevaux Elfiques étaient bien les seuls à être aussi têtus et déterminés, hormis ceux des Dùnedain peut-être. Il s'avança à sa hauteur et lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait le monter. Léhonora hésita longtemps mais elle reconnu Silmanarë dans son regard.

- Si tu ne lui ressemblais pas autant, sache que j'aurai refusé.

Léhonora fit glisser sa main sur son encolure et le monta.

- Ombre Sauvage, oui, c'est ainsi que je vais te nommer. Tu peux être fier de ton fils.

7/7

\/p> 


	19. Hospitalité de la Dame

Salut, étant donné que parfois je ne pense pas par manque de temps à répondre aux reviews individuellement, je le ferai parfois en public

Salut, étant donné que parfois je ne pense pas par manque de temps à répondre aux reviews individuellement, je le ferai parfois en public.

Mel925 : oui, moi aussi j'ai trouvé ce chapitre émouvant, l'idée de l'étalon noir était de dernière minute car le chapitre original ne me plaisait pas vraiment, j'ai donc du le changer. Désolée si tu as attendu aussi longtemps pour lire la suite.

Lalolie : Si cela vaut une scène d'action, j'en suis contente. Oui, on peut dire que c'est un frison mais comme la race n'existe pas en TDM, il suffit de l'imaginer, lol.

Heachigo : Bah, voici la suite, lol.

Bonne lecture.

L'hospitalité de la Dame

Le Capitaine des Gardiens de Lorien avait fait continuer le groupe escorté par ses hommes et il avait enlevé les bandeaux des compagnons, il avait cependant demandé à Aragorn s'il souhaitait rester pour attendre sa fille ou laisser des gardiens. Le Rôdeur ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa fille, un peu au fond de lui, il le savait mais il devait contrôler ce sentiment, Léhonora pouvait se débrouiller seule mais il ne pouvait pas laisser la Communauté seule maintenant que Gandalf n'était plus là. Ses compagnons l'avaient désigné comme leur nouveau guide, même si cela n'avait pas été exprimé explicitement, cela s'était ressentit.

Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une colline forestière et Haldir les fit s'arrêter. Les Hobbits furent invités à s'avancer afin d'admirer le paysage : Caras Galadhon, la plus belle citée elfique, construite dans les arbres aussi hautes que des montagnes, protéger par un rempart à la pierre argenté. Même Boromir se tût face à cela et ne trouva pas de critique à faire à leur encontre.

Haldir s'apprêtait à leur faire reprendre la route en annonçant qu'il leur faudrait près d'une heure pour l'atteindre mais il fut interrompu par un galop de cheval, un cavalier approchait sur un cheval noir et s'arrêta non loin de lui. Tous furent heureux de revoir Léhonora mais ils étaient plus surprit par sa monture que par son retour.

- Vous avez vraiment cru que je vous aurais laissé pénétrer sans moi dans Caras Galadhon ? Vous me décevez Capitaine ?

Haldir lui sourit en annonçant qu'il était ravi de la revoir. Léhonora présenta alors son ami et cette révélation étonna tout le monde mais après de longs regards sur l'étalon, ceux qui avaient bien connu Silmanarë surent qu'elle avait raison.

- Je doute qu'il accepte de pénétrer dans la cité, fit Haldir en voyant le recul qu'avait l'animal face à eux.

- Je le laisserai avant l'entrée de la cité.

Aragorn fut rassurer de la voir si souriant après tout ce qui s'était passé mais il savait aussi qu'elle refusera de monter un cheval autre que Silmanarë ou Ombre Sauvage. Les Hobbits, connaissant le caractère assez trempé de l'étalon blanc, ne furent pas trop tenté pour s'approcher du cheval sauvage, seul Boromir n'avait rien dit au grand soulagement de la jeune Elfe mais son silence prouvait qu'il avait changé durant ces dernières épreuves.

Le groupe continua sa marche vers la cité des Elfes de Lorien et le Rôdeur resta à la hauteur de sa fille.

- C'était donc lui que tu avais entendu ?

- Oui. J'avais vraiment pensé que Silmanarë avait pu s'en sortir et rejoint ensuite la Lorien, je l'avais tant espéré. Mais je me dis que c'était peut-être lui que m'a envoyé son père pour… je ne sais pas mais je suis convaincue qu'il y a un message dans tout cela.

- Celui de te dire que tu n'ais pas seule, qu'il ne t'a pas abandonné et qu'il veut que tu garde courage et espoir.

Léhonora sourit à son père qui le lui rendit et il tenta une approche avec Ombre Sauvage, cependant, lorsqu'il approcha sa main pour le caresser, l'étalon fit un brusquement mouvement avec la tête. La jeune Elfe ne dit rien mais son regard en disait long sur son rire caché. Elle voulu demander quelque chose mais n'osait pas, cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes et son père le remarqua et décida de continuer la discussion au lieu de la laisser dans le silence.

- Comment vont ton épaule et tes mains ?

- Je crois que cela va bien, répondit-elle en regardant le bandage de ses mains, douloureux mais un peu moins qu'avant.

Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de rajouter qu'elle passera voir le Guérisseur de la cité car son père l'y enverra directement.

- Papa, est-ce qu'il reste un peu de Lembas ?

Aragorn sourit en confirmant qu'il en restait.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans difficulté, Legolas demeurait auprès des siens tandis que Gimli et Boromir se tenaient un peu à l'écart des Elfes. Les Hobbits étaient très curieux et écoutaient les conversations sans hésiter à poser des questions, surtout Sam qui était avide de tout savoir sur ce royaume qui semblait différent d'Imladris. Aragorn se tenait en avant avec Haldir qui tenaient une conversation dans la langue des Elfes. Quant à Léhonora, sans trop s'éloigner, elle faisait galoper Ombre Sauvage qui semblait de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la cité.

Bientôt, les discussions se turent pour faire place à l'émerveillement. Un grand rempart en argent s'accordant avec la forêt se dressait devant eux. Les portes étaient ouvertes mais gardées par des Gardiens qui veillaient devant celles-ci et sur le rempart armé d'arc et d'épée. Avec la nuit qui tombait, des lumières argentées illuminées les hauts arbres qui formaient les demeures perchées des Elfes de Lorien, ainsi que les escaliers, les murailles et autres chemins serpentants dans Caras Galadhon.

Léhonora devança ses compagnons et se posta dans l'enceinte de la ville avant leur arrivée et déclara sur un ton joyeux et rempli de mélodie dans la langue des Elfes.

- _Mes amis, bienvenus à Caras Galadhon. Mon pays natal, la plus belle cité de mon peuple_.

Ceux qui la connaissaient savaient à quel point elle aimait ce royaume où elle était née, il y avait une certaine nostalgie qui n'existait pas à Imladris. La jeune Elfe aurait voulu continuer à avancer avec Ombre Sauvage mais celui-ci devenait de plus en plus réticent à l'idée de rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit. Elle finit donc par descendre de l'étalon.

- _Je ne vais pas te retenir Ombre Sauvage mais sache tu seras toujours dans mon cœur. J'espère qu'un jour, nous nous reverrons._

Et elle le laissa partir.

Haldir leur fit prendre un des escaliers qui s'enroulait autour des arbres, ce qui rassura les Hobbits et Gimli qui n'auraient pas prit une échelle en corde. Tout était blanc argenté, voir bleu gris étincelant, les sculptures étaient recourbées, fines et d'une grande souplesse, un repos pour les yeux fatigués. Même épuisés, les compagnons ne se plaignirent pas de gravir cet escalier car la vue y était splendide et, parfois, l'allure se ralentissait lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose en bas ou à leur hauteur, ou quand Léhonora leur présentait un lieu qui était à vue.

Bientôt, l'escalier se termina pour les mener sur une plate-forme avec un toit entrouvert. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le trône de la Dame de Lorien et du Seigneur de Lorien. Haldir alla devant eux afin de les annoncer à ses Seigneurs qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. La Dame Galadriel avait une chevelure ressemblant à une cascade d'or avec un regard bleu pénétrant que sa robe blanche faisait ressortir, quant au Seigneur Celeborn, sa chevelure blonde cendrée semblait bien terne face à son épouse mais son regard semblait le même en s'accordant avec son habit gris et blanc.

Chacun s'inclinèrent face à eux, tête baissée, main sur le cœur, chacun avait son style mais Léhonora détourna la tête car elle savait de quoi était capable son arrière-grand-mère.

- Ma Dame. Mon Seigneur. Voici la Communauté de l'Anneau formée par le Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe. Selon vos désirs, je les ai directement mené à vous, annonça Haldir.

Puis, il se retira sur le coté afin de laisser parler ses Seigneurs et ce fut le Seigneur Celeborn qui rompit le silence qui avait suivit.

- Huit sont ici alors qu'ils étaient neuf en quittant Fondcombe. J'ai appris la nouvelle de la chute de Gandalf le Gris.

La jeune Elfe écouta sans pour autant les regarder car elle savait que Galadriel tentait de prendre contact avec elle, pourtant, lorsqu'elle prit la parole, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de relever la tête vers elle et sa voix résonna dans sa tête.

- _Je sens ta douleur ma fille. Pourquoi gardes-tu tout pour toi ? Je crois savoir que ton père est présent pour t'écouter et t'aider si besoin. Dans les temps à venir, tu te rendras compte que tu aura cumulé trop de chose pour pouvoir t'en sortir. Tu as finalement accepté la mort de Silmanarë en rencontrant son père, Ombre Sauvage, mais ton envie de mourir au combat vient du fait que tu n'as toujours pas accepté ton agression et ses conséquences…_

- _Comment pourrai-je l'accepter ? De plus, je devrai me sacrifier pour sauver mon père_, coupa-t-elle.

- _Qui te dit que c'est lui qui aura besoin d'être sauvé ?_

Léhonora lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Elle l'avait bien vu dans ses rêves, elle le savait, s'était pour cela qu'elle était partit, qu'elle s'était, en partie, joints à la Communauté, son père était celui qui pouvait réunifier les Hommes mais pas elle, son devoir était de lui permettre d'accomplir le sien. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde après-guerre si jamais Sauron était vaincu.

- Vous serez emmenés là où vous serez installés durant le temps de votre séjour. Rafraîchissez-vous et, ensuite, venez-nous rejoindre pour le dîner.

Les compagnons s'apprêtèrent à suivre Haldir mais la Dame interpella la jeune Elfe :

- Léhonora, mon Guérisseur t'attends dans ta chambre afin de te soigner, tu en as grand besoin.

Elle s'apprêta à répliquer que cela était inutile mais Galadriel fit appel à Haldir pour se charger de l'accompagner. Cette fois, elle se plia à sa volonté car elle savait que Haldir était capable de tout.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre perchée dans un autre arbre, elle tenta de déconcentrer son ami dans sa mission mais en vain et il le lui fit bien savoir. Haldir était sérieux, même beaucoup trop, il était respecté par tous voir même craint par certains, surtout ceux qui enviaient sa place mais n'osaient pas l'admettre ni le défier. La jeune Elfe l'avait toujours connu. Elle était née en ce lieu, il s'était occupé d'elle durant les années où elle avait vécu en Lorien avant son départ pour Imladris et un fort lien s'était tissé entre eux. Un lien d'amitié où il était parvenu à faire baisser son masque de fer devant elle, il faut dire qu'elle avait lutté pour cela.

Elle sourit en ce souvenant du jour où elle avait mélangé deux boissons dans son verre par vengeance car il avait refusé de l'emmener avec lui à la frontière. Bien qu'elle s'entendait bien avec ses deux oncles, Haldir était le frère qu'elle avait pas, il était le confident, celui qui acceptait ces plaisanteries sans oser punir. Il a toujours été là pour elle, parfois il en laissait son devoir de Capitaine de Lorien durant quelques jours pour demeurer avec elle lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Oui, son amitié lui était précieuse, tout comme l'était celle envers Meneldil ou même Legolas, mais elle était plus forte, elle avait quelque chose de spécial, peut-être parce qu'il a été le premier Elfe, le premier homme hormis son père à s'occuper d'elle dès sa naissance.

Elle commença à détacher sa cape abîmée et sale, cependant, elle fut stoppée dans son geste par une sorte de décharge dans le bras gauche lorsqu'elle le tira en arrière afin d'enlever sa cape qui tomba au sol. Haldir se retourna et la vit se tenir le bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Léhonora crut comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle se souvenait du matin où Legolas l'avait surprise en train de s'ouvrir les veines, avec son étirement brusque, les plaies s'étaient rouvertes et le sang coulait dangereusement du fait que cela n'ait pas été désinfecté ni bien bandé. Haldir l'attrapa au moment où ses jambes la lâchèrent. Il l'a sentit trembler contre lui.

- _Regarde-moi. Ne ferme pas les yeux._

En temps ordinaire, elle aurait surmonté cela mais l'épuisement jouait un grand rôle à ce moment là. Haldir craignit une infection mais son sang elfique empêchait cela, elle était immunisée, pour le moment en tout cas car elle n'avait pas, du fait d'être à moitié Elfe, fait le choix entre le monde des Elfes et celui des Hommes, en théorie, elle avait fait son choix mais étant incertain, elle restait une Elfe. Le choix définitif se fera à la fin de la guerre, que les Peuples Libres en sortent vainqueurs ou non, elle devra à ce moment-là choisir entre la vie mortelle et l'immortalité de son peuple natale.

Il l'a sentit se calmer peu à peu mais de la fièvre apparue. Il n'avait pas prit le risque de la déplacer pendant ces tremblements qui étaient sûrement dus au choc de la blessure mais il la sentait partir. Il demanda au Gardien non loin d'aller chercher le Guérisseur de la Dame. Il déchira la manche de la jeune Elfe afin de l'utiliser pour stopper l'hémorragie.

- _Regarde-moi Léhonora. Concentre-toi sur ma voix._

- _Je suis mauvaise Haldir. Je fais du mal à ceux que j'aime. Je leur fais du mal, je rompre mes promesses. J'ai replongé dans cette spirale…_

- _Je t'arrête tout de suite. C'est faux, tu le sais._

Léhonora tenta de se redresser mais le Capitaine la stoppa. La jeune Elfe eut le regard vitreux, la fièvre monta et elle perdit connaissance.

Les membres de la Communauté avaient été installés dans un endroit aux pieds des arbres, près d'une petite fontaine en argent. De l'eau et un peu de nourriture leur avait été apporté ainsi que des vêtements propres et frais afin qu'ils se sentent mieux. Les Hobbits s'étaient perdus non loin car ils avaient voulu faire un tour, ce fut un Gardien qui les avait ramené, penauds, tête baissée sous le rire de leurs compagnons. Gimli, malgré sa haine des Elfes, avait quelque peu changé, comme si la Lorien avait su lui montrer ce que les Elfes pouvaient apporter afin de faire cesser cette querelle. Boromir, lui, était resté silencieux en admirant l'endroit où ils étaient installés. Au fond de lui, il se sentait en paix, comme un autre homme. Legolas et Aragorn, qui étaient familiers à la Lorien, se sentaient comme chez eux, plus à l'aise dans cet univers qui semblait irréel.

Peu après, un serviteur vint les chercher afin de les emmener dans la salle où le repas avait lieu, la Dame et le Seigneur de Lorien demandaient à savoir ce qui s'était passé durant leur voyage jusqu'ici, bien sûr, certaines choses ne seront dites mais le Rôdeur et le Prince Elfe savaient que la Dame ne les ignorait pas.

Une fois installée autour de la table avec les Seigneurs, Aragorn se demanda pourquoi sa fille n'était pas encore arrivée. Prendre un bain avant de se faire soigner ne lui prenait pas autant de temps mais il avait eu un pressentiment au moment où elle les avait quitté, cependant, il avait mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue qui lui jouait des tours. Pourtant, son inquiétude augmenta en sachant que le Seigneur Celeborn s'inquiétait aussi de son absence. Quant à la Dame, elle demeura silencieuse.

Peu de temps après, le Capitaine des Gardiens pénétra dans la salle en s'avançant d'un pas rapide et décidé vers ses Seigneurs, seul.

- Ma Dame. Mon Seigneur. Je crains que la Dame Léhonora ne puisse venir. Un violent malaise l'a pris et ses blessures ont formé une hémorragie. Le Guérisseur est actuellement à ses cotés, expliqua Haldir.

Aragorn et ses amis commencèrent à s'inquiéter, il aurait voulu la rejoindre mais la Dame, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, l'arrêta avant qu'il n'agisse.

- Elle s'en remettra avec de bons soins et du repos, comme vous tous. Notre hospitalité vous est offerte pour séjourner à l'abri de l'hiver qui approche.

Le rôdeur regarda ses compagnons, aucun ne semblait réticent à l'idée de demeurer ici durant une saison, de plus, chacun savait ce qui les attendait s'ils devaient continuer leur voyage en plein hiver. Ce fut avec bonheur et soulagement que la Communauté de l'Anneau accepta l'invitation de la Dame.


	20. Laisssez tomber les lames d'acier pour

Mel925 : Tu crois que je t'en veux de n'être pas venu plus tôt

Mel925 : Tu crois que je t'en veux de n'être pas venu plus tôt ? Non mais quelle idée tu me fais là ? lol. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour mes retards sur mes différentes fics. Oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Haldir, dommage qu'il ne soit pas plus présent dans les livres, on le voit que dans le 1, c'est pour cela que j'aime les films, on le voit dans le 1 et 2 (bon même s'il se fait tuer, c'est pas grave, on l'a quand même, lol).

Lalolie : La suite avec impatience ? Je mets ce chapitre ou je peux encore faire attendre ? Non, je plaisante, lol. Ombre Sauvage, ce nom m'était venu comme sa en regardant un dessin animé fétiche que je regardai que j'étais gosse. Je ne dirai rien en public, je serai prise pour une folle, lol. Je te raconterai cela sur msn … si je le veux bien, lol.

Merci à ceux que je sais qu'ils me lisent, je sais qu'ils sont pris par le temps et je leur passe un p'tit coucou et de gros bisous. Ils se reconnaitront.

Les répliques en _italique_ sont des répliques dans le _langage des Elfes_.

« Laissez tomber les lames d'acier pour la beauté du monde »

Lorsque Léhonora se réveilla, il faisait nuit, une belle nuit parsemée d'étoile qu'elle voyait par la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. Elle se sentait bien, un peu nauséeuse, mais bien. Son sommeil semblait l'avoir rétablit, elle sentit également les bandages sur elle et repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à l'arrivée en Lorien. Elle avait fait une coupure avec le passé mais désormais, il revenait à la charge : la perte de Silmanarë et la chute de Gandalf. Mais elle repensa à la découverte d'Ombre Sauvage et cela lui mit le sourire aux lèvres malgré ses larmes qui coulèrent lentement.

Elle se redressa contre les oreillers et elle vit quelqu'un s'approcher à la lumière argentée qui éclairait la cité. Haldir se tenait près d'elle, comme s'il avait attendu son réveil, et c'était ce qu'il avait fait durant deux jours avec son père et le Guérisseur. Léhonora s'étonna d'avoir dormit aussi longtemps, cela ne lui ressemblait guère mais le Capitaine la rassura, cela était plus que normal, elle ne devait donc pas s'inquiéter. Les blessures avaient vite cicatrisées grâce à la médecine elfique, ses mains ne portaient plus de marque malgré leur rougeur encore un peu apparente, son bras avait une cicatrice plutôt faible comparée à la gravité de la plaie mais la magie des Elfes était inexplicable, et son épaule était engourdit mais elle ne sentait plus aucune douleur.

Haldir informa la décision que ses amis avaient prises, il annonça alors qu'elle pourra laisser ses membres au repos. La jeune Elfe regarda par la fenêtre.

- Il fait bien nuit. Dans combien de temps le Soleil va-t-il se lever ?

Haldir rit en précisant que la nuit était tombée il y avait à peine deux heures. Il sortit de la chambre en demandant à ce que de la nourriture soit apportée et il revient auprès de son amie.

- Comment vont les autres ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ils vont tous très bien. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire pour tes amis. Les Hobbits ont déjà trouvé le moyen de se perdre.

Léhonora se mit à rire, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Elle accepta de manger le plateau qui fut apporté sous le soulagement du Capitaine de Lorien. Puis, elle lui demanda l'autorisation de sortir de la chambre, il hésita mais en la voyant se portant bien, il finit par accepter.

La jeune Elfe ouvrit son armoire et y vit ses robes soigneusement bien rangées. Elle en sortit une robe bleu ciel avec un décolleté en « V » avec de larges manches pendantes. Elle avait une ceinture en ruban argent où étaient incrusté de diamants bleu nuit qui faisaient ressortir la couleur de la robe et de ses yeux. Elle chercha sa brosse afin de coiffer sa chevelure qui se mit à onduler sur les pointes, malheureusement, hormis savoir les attacher en queue de cheval ou en demi queue, elle n'était pas une très bonne coiffeuse. Elle appela Haldir qui entra dans la chambre et accepta de lui faire deux stresses de chaque coté pour ensuite les rattacher ensemble à l'arrière avec un ruban blanc.

Haldir la regarda tourner sur elle-même en riant.

- _Tu es magnifique._

Elle s'arrêta en rougissant. Il lui offrit son bras afin de l'accompagner auprès de ses amis qui ne dormaient toujours pas.

Les compagnons se tenaient calmement dans leur campement assez confortable. Les Hobbits s'étaient mis à chanter et à danser avec quelques jeunes Elfes, curieux de cette race inconnue à leurs yeux. Legolas et Aragorn les regardèrent en riant tandis que Gimli était déjà en train de dormir. Le Rôdeur ne tourna afin de voir Boromir mais celui-ci s'était éloigné, comme pensif. Aragorn laissa alors ses amis pour aller discuter avec l'homme de Gondor. Il semblait nerveux, angoissé sur un sujet que le Rôdeur ignorait mais qui rongeait son ami et décida qu'il pouvait peut-être l'aider, ou du moins l'écouter.

- Pourquoi tant de soucis dans votre regard ? Ces frontières sont bien gardées, vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir mon ami.

Boromir, qui s'était assit sur les racines d'un arbre, leva son regard vers Aragorn qui s'assit à ses cotés. D'ordinaire, le seigneur de Gondor ne se confiait guère, sauf à son jeune frère, mais ce lieu semblait l'encourager à dévoiler ses craintes les plus profondes.

- Mon père, l'Intendant du Gondor, est un homme bon et fort mais son autorité décroît. Les forces de Sauron sont plus nombreuses, nous ne sommes pas de taille contre lui et il le sait. Je voudrai voir la gloire du Gondor restaurer, mon père compte sur moi pour améliorer le cours des choses.

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre :

- Avez-vous déjà vu Aragorn, la Tour Blanche où les cors d'argent sonnent, mélodie emportée au rythme du vent ? Avec les bannières flottantes dans la brise du matin ?

Dans ses paroles, Aragorn avait ressentit tout l'amour qu'il portait pour sa cité et son pays.

- J'ai vu la Cité Blanche, il y a longtemps, répondit Aragorn.

- Un jour, nos chemins nous y mèneront.

Aragorn ne doutait pas de cela mais doutait de sa proximité dans le temps, cependant, une voix familière en dit le contraire.

- Nos chemins nous y conduirons plus tôt que nous pouvons le penser. Et je peux vous le promettre fils de Gondor, ce pays que je chéri, ce pays de mes ancêtres retrouvera sa gloire d'antan.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et virent Léhonora. Aragorn se leva afin de la prendre dans ses bras, heureux de la voir en bonne santé.

- Votre absence faisait un vide parmi nous ma Dame, répondit Boromir.

Léhonora lui sourit en hochant la tête en signe de respect. Puis, ils se retournèrent en entendant les Hobbits redemander une chanson aux Elfes qui avaient des instruments de musique entre les mains : à corde et à vent. La jeune Elfe s'approcha d'eux et demanda à emprunter l'instrument en bois à cordes qu'il fallait claquer avec les doigts. Elle s'assit et commença à jouer, les deux autres Elfes l'accompagnèrent tandis que les compagnons connaissant la chanson se mirent à chanter. A la fin de la chanson, Merry et Pippin se levèrent.

- Il est possible de les essayer ? demanda Merry, on aimerait jouer des airs de la Comté.

La jeune Elfe ne fut pas contre, ni ses compagnons, mais les instruments ne lui appartenaient pas.

- Cela ne nous dérange pas, au contraire, l'échange et l'amitié sont les meilleures armes contre la violence, fit un Elfe.

Dès lors, les Hobbits se mirent à jouer. Leurs compagnons rirent face à cela et les accompagnèrent en tapant des mains. Merry, Pippin et Sam se levèrent afin de se mettre à danser. Puis, Sam s'approcha de Léhonora afin de l'inviter à danser, celle-ci refusa en disant qu'elle ne savait pas danser cela. Le petit Hobbit rit en informant que cela n'était pas important. Elle hésita mais il l'encouragea. La jeune Elfe se leva et finit par accepter.

Cette petite soirée continua tard dans la nuit mais Aragorn vit bien que les Hobbits finirent par s'endormir sur les instruments des Elfes qui furent peinés pour eux, les Elfes n'étaient jamais fatigué, ou du moins, la fatigue ne les atteignait que peu et récupéraient très vite. Les Hobbits partirent se coucher à leur endroit qu'ils avaient installé, tandis que les autres remercièrent les Elfes qui rentrèrent dans leur demeure.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer Léhonora. Nous nous verrons demain.

- Papa, je vais rester ici avec vous.

Haldir s'apprêtait à partir mais elle le retint.

- Tu repars à la frontière ? J'aimerai que tu restes avec nous.

Le Capitaine sourit mais il ne pouvait pas rester, des Orcs avaient été vu dans la forêt, ils devaient être arrêté. Léhonora se tenait prête à vouloir l'accompagner mais son père, comme s'il avait su ce qu'elle allait demander, refusa brusquement. Elle baissa la tête.

- Ton père a raison. Je reviendrais vite, ils ont déjà été repérés et l'embuscade a été préparée. Je vais sur les lieux pour voir si tout se passe bien.

Léhonora n'insista pas. Haldir s'inclina face à elle et partit. Elle s'allongea auprès de son père, elle aimait voir les étoiles avant de s'endormir.

_C'était flou, assez étrange, tout mélangé de bleu, gris et noir. Des silhouettes incertaines se dessinèrent mais il reconnu nettement la voix de … Gandalf ? Cela était impossible, pourtant, cela était bien lui, peut-être une mise en garde._

_- Cette guerre l'a détruit. Son âme s'est brisée, jamais elle n'aurait dû prendre part à de tels combats._

_Puis, une chambre richement décorée fit son apparition, aux couleurs bleues et blanches, magnifiques pour une jeune fille de bonne famille mais les emblèmes indiqués qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre royale. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de sombre dans cette pièce. Une jeune fille était inconsciente au sol, baignée dans son sang avec une lame à la main…_

Aragorn se réveilla brusquement. Devait-il croire cela ? Cela paraissait bien loin dans le futur mais pourtant… Il regarda sa fille dormir paisiblement, elle semblait aller bien malgré les circonstances. Cette quête ne la mènera pas à la mort mais il savait pertinemment que cela changera, cette quête deviendra de plus en plus dangereuse, les combats à suivre seront tout autres que celui de la montagne avec les Loups ou dans la Moria, ou les autres qu'elle a pu connaître jusqu'à présent. Il se leva sans réveiller sa fille afin d'aller marcher un peu.

Il longea le ruisseau, plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le Seigneur Celeborn arriver vers lui. Il s'inclina en s'excusant. Ils marchèrent ensemble et le Rôdeur lui confia ses craintes, et son rêve. Prémonitoire ou non, il s'inquiétait pour sa fille.

- Cette quête lui tient à cœur mais votre Communauté se divisera quoi que vous fassiez, le Porteur de l'Anneau devra continuer seul car votre chemin est différent du sien. Le monde des Hommes commence à s'effondrer, la guerre sera éminente et les combats seront sans pitié. Quelque chose de différent, quelque chose que Léhonora ignore encore, elle y sera plongée contre son gré et c'est ce qui risque de la détruire, expliqua le Seigneur de Lorien.

- Je dois donc l'empêcher de continuer. Une fois engagée plus loin, elle ne pourra plus faire marche arrière. Je me dois de la protéger.

- Croyez-vous qu'elle vous écoutera ? Elle est têtue et téméraire.

- Elle est sous ma responsabilité et mon autorité, en tant que père, elle me doit obéissance. Je l'y obligerai.

Les semaines passèrent sans problème. Léhonora ne répliqua pas à l'idée de se faire soigner quotidiennement, elle s'occupait l'esprit à faire visiter la ville aux Hobbits. Elle les emmena au jardin, voir les écuries et les invita à visiter les demeures dans les arbres et les ponts pour passer des uns aux autres. Un jour, elle demanda l'autorisation à son arrière-grand-mère de prêter des montures aux Hobbits pour leur montrer la forêt tout en restant dans les limites imposées pour la sécurité, celle-ci accepta volontiers.

- Quelle monture désires-tu prendre ? Ma jument serait ravie d'avoir celle qui a veillé durant tant d'année sur son fils.

Léhonora baissa la tête en repensant à Silmanarë mais ne répondit pas. La Dame l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de Caras Galadhon où attendaient les Hobbits avec les chevaux et …

- Ombre Sauvage ? s'écria la jeune Elfe en accourant à lui.

Elle entoura son encolure de ses bras l'étalon.

- _Toi aussi tu veux partir en promenade ?_

L'étalon sauvage hennit en secouant l'encolure en signe de réponse positive. Il ressemblait tant à Silmanarë, la même allure, la même sauvagerie en lui. Il avait une cadence souple et rapide malgré sa taille, il était fin mais fort, robuste, pouvant résister dans n'importe quelle condition climatique, n'importe quel effort physique. Elle remarqua quelques petites boules de glace dans sa crinière, il devait neiger vers les hauteurs et elle repensa à son étalon blanc, et ce jour où ils s'étaient égarés en pleine tempête de neige. Le vent hurlant dans les oreilles, le froid mordant frappant sur le visage, pourtant, il avait continué à avancer malgré cela, ne craignant pas le froid et malgré la fatigue qui l'avait peu à peu habité, il avait suivit son instinct et continué, portant sa cavalière épuisée sur son dos.

La jeune Elfe fut sortit de ses pensées par un mouvement de tête de l'étalon, elle lui sourit et se dit qu'elle pourra emmener les Hobbits voir la Lorien enneigée dans le coin Nord, pourtant, une soudaine tristesse lui coupa l'envie d'aller chevaucher. Une simple pensée vers Silmanarë la rendait malheureuse. Elle regarda les Hobbits s'occuper des chevaux avec l'aide de Boromir et d'Aragorn, tandis que Gimli était avec Legolas qui lui montrait la cité. Ils savaient monter à cheval, mais juste des poneys qui étaient pour leur taille, la Comté n'avait pas de chevaux, trop grands pour eux.

- Ils se montent comme vos poneys. Ils sont plus dociles que des chevaux normaux, ils ont une mentalité différente, expliqua Aragorn.

- Silmanarë m'a semblé différent des chevaux que je connais, c'est une particularité de cette race ? demanda Sam, plus avide de liberté tout en voulant demeurer avec son cavalier. Les autres montures se sauvent face au danger.

- C'est une particularité des chevaux Elfiques, mais les autres aussi possèdent ce courage, cependant, tellement prisonniers des hommes, ils préfèrent la voie de la liberté que celle de la fidélité.

Puis, ils se mirent tous à parler des chevaux Elfiques, de leurs caractéristiques spéciales qui les différenciaient des autres. Léhonora ne supporta pas cela, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne supportait pas que l'on parle de chevaux car cela ramenait ses pensées vers son étalon disparu. Elle murmura à l'oreille d'Ombre Sauvage et s'éclipsa discrètement, cependant, son père l'a vit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Pippin qui avait remarqué le départ de la jeune Elfe et le regard de son père.

- Silmanarë, répondit Frodon.

Léhonora était partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait énervée, sentiment venant de son chagrin, depuis sa mort, elle n'avait pas fait son deuil, non, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pourtant, elle l'avait pensé lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Ombre Sauvage mais elle s'était trompée. Elle se mit à tourner en rond dans la chambre, ignorant quoi faire et comment gérer ce sentiment de culpabilité qui montait en elle. À ce moment-là, elle aurait voulu être à la place de son étalon, elle aurait dû être à sa place. Tout cela s'était passé par une décision qui n'avait eu grande importance au début. Jamais elle n'aurait dû faire demi tour, elle aurait dû rester avec la Communauté, Silmanarë serait resté dans la nature et jamais il n'aurait risqué sa vie pour elle.

Elle sentit des larmes couler sur son visage, elle aurait voulu faire n'importe quoi pour se calmer. Elle tourna en rond, puis, se dirigea vers le balcon, peut-être que l'air frais de la Lorien l'apaisera. Elle s'appuya sur la rambarde en respirant profondément, cependant, cela n'avait aucun effet. Elle se mit à trembler et se sentait angoissée, paniquée à l'idée de ce qu'elle risquait de faire si elle ne parvenait à se calmer. Elle se dirigea vers ses armes rangées soigneusement dans un coin spécial de la chambre. Elle resta un moment immobile puis prit le poignard entre ses mains.

Le Rôdeur l'avait laissé partir, la retenir n'aurait servit à rien hormis la rendre coléreuse, il savait qu'elle était plus apte à discuter lorsqu'elle était sereine hormis si elle décidait de se murer dans le silence, un silence que son père n'appréciait pas, un silence inquiétant qui l'enfonçait encore plus dans son chagrin. Dès lors, il ressentit ce sentiment en lui, il percevait la tristesse de sa fille comme si c'était la sienne et un appel à l'aide au fond de lui. Il décida donc d'aller la rejoindre. En entrant dans la chambre, un vent de panique s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit une lame poser sur le sol, cependant, elle ne portait aucune goûte de sang, quelque chose de rassurant dans un sens.

Sa fille était assise contre le mur, la tête entre les mains, en pleur. Aragorn se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla en face d'elle. Il fit connaître sa présence en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose d'étrange. Il la laissa glisser le long de la mèche qui s'arrêta plus tôt que prévue.

- Léhonora, regarde-moi.

La jeune fille leva son regard rougis par les larmes vers son père qui remarqua alors qu'elle s'était servit de la lame pour couper ses cheveux dans son moment de folie.

- Regarde ce que j'ai fais. Je suis affreuse.

- Non, c'est faux.

Il regarda comment cela se présentait et il pouvait arranger cela. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le lit, il pouvait égaliser ce qu'elle avait fait. Sa chevelure, qui descendait jusqu'en bas des fesses était remontée sans pour autant atteindre le bas du dos. Il la coiffa et lui montra le résultat dans le miroir. Léhonora se rassura en pensant que cela aurait pu être pire mais elle s'en voulait, elle qui aimait tant sa chevelure. Aragorn vit son regard et dit :

- Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu jusqu'ici, je crois qu'une petite coupe ne leur a pas fait du mal. Tu verras, dans trois ou quatre mois, ils auront retrouvé leur longueur d'avant.

Léhonora lui sourit, il disait vrai. Après la sueur, la boue et la poussière sans compter l'emmêlement qu'ils avaient subi, les couper d'au moins dix centimètres ne pouvaient leur faire que du bien. Elle se retourna face à son père et se serra contre lui.

- _Je t'aime_.

Haldir s'était aperçu que quelque chose s'était passé durant son absence, il l'avait su dès que son regard s'était posé sur Léhonora. La jeune Elfe n'avait pas voulu que cela s'ébruite et son père le comprenait assez bien mais il avait bien fallu expliquer la raison qui avait fait que sa chevelure avait perdu quelques centimètres. Aragorn avait annoncé ce qu'il avait dit à sa fille, un besoin naturel pour qu'elle retrouve toute sa vigueur et son éclat, pourtant, Legolas n'avait cru cela qu'à moitié mais n'avait pas questionné, il n'en avait pas eu besoin, il avait facilement comprit..

Le Capitaine des Gardiens avait cherché la jeune Elfe durant toute la matinée mais sans succès. Il avait fini par quitter Caras Galadhon pour la clairière où il y avait de grande chance pour qu'elle s'y soit réfugiée. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Elle était appuyée contre un arbre au Soleil pour se réchauffer de l'hiver. La neige n'était pas tombée sur cette partie de la Lorien mais le Nord-Ouest était devenu d'un blanc magnifique. Elle sourit à l'arrivée d'Haldir qui dégaina son épée.

- Le Guérisseur a informé qu'un peu d'entraînement serait bien pour réhabituer tes membres blessés.

Léhonora se leva, heureuse de pouvoir faire un peu d'exercice, elle avait cru qu'elle aurait été contrainte de laisser l'art des armes durant un bon moment. Cependant, Haldir n'appréciait guère cette envie, ce bonheur de tenir une arme entre ses mains, bien que cela était le prolongement du guerrier, une partie de lui, en temps autre que la guerre, cela ne devait pas être une obsession de la faire tourner dans les airs. La jeune Elfe remarqua son regard et elle comprit qu'elle était avide de combattre même quand cela n'en valait pas la peine. Haldir rangea son épée après mûre réflexion sous le regard surprit de Léhonora.

- _Je vais t'apprendre une chose Léhonora, il faut savoir laisser tomber les armes pour pouvoir voir la beauté du monde_.

Léhonora se rassit lourdement.

- _Il n'a rien de beau ce monde. La guerre, l'avidité de pouvoir, les plaies que nous créons seront des blessures éternelles pour la terre. Il n'y a aucune justification aux souffrances que nous avons causées au fil du temps_.

Le Capitaine de Lorien s'assit près d'elle.

- _Tu es bien pessimiste dis-moi mais je ne t'en voudrai pas pour tes paroles car elles sont en grandes parties vraies. Cependant, laisse-moi te rappeler que certaines plaies ont été ouvertes pour la survie de notre monde, donc, elles ne sont pas toutes mauvaises. Celle d'aujourd'hui, les souffrances qui vont suivre seront justifiées. Ce n'est pas une guerre de pouvoir, de caprice, c'est un combat pour la liberté, pour la liberté des Etres qui vivent en Terre du Milieu, pour préserver ce qui a été construit dans le passé, pour préserver ce qui sera dans l'avenir. Si nous baissons les bras maintenant, je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passera pour cette terre que tant chérisse_.

Haldir se releva en tendant la main vers la jeune Elfe.

- Tu veux toujours te mesurer à moi ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Tu vas le regretter, informa-t-elle en acceptant sa main pour se relever.


	21. Give me strength to face the truth

Bonjour à tous, mille excuses pour ce retard vraiment impardonnable mais j'ai eu pas mal de problème personnel et j'en ai délaissé mes fics. Maintenant, je reprends cela en main et je tâcherai de faire les publications aussi régulièrement, de rattraper ce retard lentement mais sûrement. Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre jusque là.

"Give me strength to face the truth" ("Donne-moi la force de faire face à la vérité")

"The truth beneath the rose " by Within Temptation

_Léhonora connaissait cet endroit, elle savait qu'il lui rappelait son pire souvenir mais elle ne le craignait pas, pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait mais cela venait peut-être du fait que cela était un rêve, tout était possible. Les peurs, les angoisses, les peines s'envolaient le temps d'un rêve. Elle vit cette cascade magnifique qui l'avait bien tenté autrefois. La jeune Elfe se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, c'est là qu'elle le vit, cet homme robuste, au regard malsain et débordant de désir._

_- Cela n'est pas prudent pour une petite fille aussi jolie que toi de se promener en pleine forêt._

_- Je ne suis pas une petite fille._

_Mais elle n'alla pas plus loin qu'elle avait sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Tout se répéta, elle portait cette longue serviette enroulée autour d'elle après être sortie de l'eau, et surtout cette angoisse au fond d'elle : elle revivait le passé comme si elle le vivait dans le présent. Il s'avança vers elle, elle tenta de s'enfuir mais il avait prévu son acte et l'avait stoppé dans son geste. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol où Léhonora essaya de se débattre, cependant, il était bien plus qu'elle, plus fort qu'une jeune fille de treize ans. Elle ressentit une intense douleur dans le bas ventre et un liquide chaud couler sur ses jambes. Elle entendit sa voix qui résonna « je reviendrai pour toi. Je reviendrai. »_

Léhonora se redressa en criant, tremblante avec de la sueur coulant sur elle. Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration mais elle avait du mal à se calmer. « Je reviendrai » qu'il avait dit, cela était impossible car il était mort, son père, dans sa colère, l'avait tué. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle la repoussa violement avant de se lever afin de voir où elle était et qui était cet intrus. Aragorn renonça de s'approcher d'elle, il l'avait entendu crier, ainsi que ses compagnons. La jeune Elfe laissa couler ses larmes sur son visage, elle détourna son regard de ses amis mais celui de son père se fixa sur elle, il comprit ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne se libérera jamais et cela l'inquiétait.

Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle avant de partir précipitamment. Elle avait besoin d'espace et de solitude. En réalité, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle marcha au bord de la rivière, lentement afin de sentir l'air et la végétation sous ses pieds, elle écouta le chant des animaux. Elle pensait qu'elle s'était calmée mais elle sentit des larmes humidifier son visage. Elle ramassa une branche au sol, elle enleva les feuilles et la brisa pour enlever sa longueur encombrante. Elle fit tourner son bâton puis exécuta quelques mouvements pour se détendre mais en vain. Elle avait encore son visage dans la tête et sa voix. Si seulement elle avait été moins naïve et meilleure au combat. Son épée avait toujours été une partie d'elle mais depuis ce jour, elle était devenue son âme, sa lame brillait, contenant sa vie, son souffle de vie. Ses larmes coulèrent plus abondamment sur ses joues faisant fouetter l'air de son bâton. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, se faisant discret. Elle se retourna vivement pour frapper.

Le Seigneur Celeborn para le coup, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se produire. Il attrapa l'arme de la jeune Elfe, il vit de la haine dans son regard mais aussi une grande peine cachée derrière cela. N'ayant pas le choix que de répliquer, il frappa brutalement Léhonora qui se retrouva à terre et désarmée. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur venant de son épaule. Cette fois, elle ne savait pas si ses larmes étaient dues à la douleur aigue ou non. Elle resta au sol tandis que le Seigneur Celeborn jeta le bâton au loin et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Léhonora se redressa lentement en se massant l'épaule.

- J'en ai été contraint, tu ne te contrôlais pas.

La jeune Elfe baissa la tête, honteuse de ce qui s'était passé.

- Je… je suis désolée.

Le Seigneur Celeborn mit sa main sous son menton afin de lui relever la tête et de regarder ses yeux humidifiés par les larmes.

- Je veux savoir. Je suis prête à connaître la vérité sur le futur. Je veux regarder dans le Miroir.

Le ton de la jeune Elfe était déterminé, elle s'était retenue car la dernière fois qu'elle y avait regardé, la vérité lui avait fait peur, aujourd'hui, elle avait le courage de l'affronter… seule. Le Seigneur de Lorien n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de la laisser se débrouiller seule, même si elle contrôlait ses pouvoirs, ceux du Miroir étaient différents et plus puissants, cependant, il lui faisait confiance, elle ne prenait jamais de risque avec son Don et le Miroir, elle en connaissait les conséquences. Pourtant, il l'informa qu'il restera non loin au cas où elle aurait besoin d'aide.

Léhonora respira un bout coup et regarda dans le Miroir. Elle se sentit comme aspirée, l'eau se troubla pour faire place à ce qu'elle avait demandé, l'avenir tel qu'il devait se dérouler. Elle se disputait avec son père, la laissant en Lorien pendant qu'il continuait la route avec le reste de la Communauté. Ensuite, tout se déroula très vite pour arriver sur une vision devant la Porte Noire. Bien qu'elle ignorait tout ce qui s'était passé pour en arriver là, elle vit ses amis en vie et cela la rassurait mais elle ne s'y vit pas. L'armée était bien peu nombreuse face à l'armée du Mordor qui l'avait encerclé pourtant, rien n'arrêta les Hommes qui combattirent vaillamment. Un troll, bien plus grand qu'un troll ordinaire, avec une armure en fer protégée par des lames acérées. Il portait une lourde épée et s'attaqua à Aragorn.

- Papa, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne faisait pas le point face à lui et il se retrouva à terre.

- Papa. Non, cria-t-elle.

Cependant, cela lui fit perdre sa concentration, ce qui fut fatal. Sauron l'avait repéré.

- _Tu m'as résisté et échappé une fois._

Elle le sentit pénétrer dans son esprit, elle sentit l'Evenstar brûler mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Des bras l'arrachèrent au Miroir. Le Seigneur Celeborn avait sentit une présence maléfique, il l'avait attrapé la jeune Elfe et ils tombèrent en arrière.

- Léhonora ? Léhonora, reviens à moi.

Mais il n'avait agit que trop tard. Sauron avait atteint la jeune Elfe, la tenant prisonnière.

_- Je peux t'offrir ce que personne ne peut imaginer. Ce que tu désires au plus profond de toi, je peux te le donner._

_Elle ignorait où il voulait en venir mais elle l'écoutait, comme si quelque chose lui disait qu'elle devait le faire, pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas lui faire confiance. Il lui offrit une vision, une vision qu'il était capable de lui rendre réel, un avenir qu'il était capable de lui donner : la maternité, une simple vie comme elle le désirait avec un homme et des enfants. Elle se tenait dans cette prairie que le vent balayait avec le parfum du printemps. Une silhouette se dessina en face d'elle, révélant un être d'une beauté et d'un charme irrésistible : Annatar, l'apparence qu'il s'était donné afin de séduire les Elfes d'Eregion. Il lui tendit la main dans un sourire provocateur, un sourire malsain remplit de malfaisance._

_- Viens avec moi et tu obtiendras ce que tu désires._

_Léhonora s'était toujours demandée pourquoi il s'intéressait autant à elle mais elle était l'Héritière d'Isildur, elle détenait un immense héritage … et elle était plus corruptible et faible que son père. Elle hésita, elle leva son regard gris vers lui. Elle crut qu'il sondait en elle, qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle était prête à accepter lorsque quelque chose la stoppa dans son geste. Sauron avait agit dans le royaume de Lorien, là où la Dame Galadriel avait un pouvoir équivalent à lui, ce qui protégeait son royaume… pour le moment en tout cas. Il comprit qu'il avait échoué mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Remplit de haine, il fit disparaître cette vision de bonheur pour lui dévoiler une toute autre vérité. Une cité, majestueuse, prise par les flammes, envahit par des créatures plus hideuses les unes que les autres._

_La jeune Elfe sembla revenir à la réalité, sortir du pouvoir de Sauron. Elle savait qu'elle devait contrôler sa peur, son angoisse. Ce fut une douce lumière aimante et rassurante qui la sortit de sa prison._

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans une chambre, sa chambre en Lorien. Un lit doux aux draps blancs et bleu argenté. Il faisait nuit dehors, une pleine nuit. Combien de temps elle avait dormit ? Elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment le savoir. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, lourds au regard brouillé. Elle tenta de se redresser mais une main la stoppa dans son geste afin de la garder allongée. Elle croisa alors le regard inquiet de son père qui s'était installé sur le balcon afin de veiller sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris pour regarder dans le Miroir en sachant que tu n'étais pas en condition ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête. Elle ne voulait pas donner d'explication sauf qu'elle s'était sentit prête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il insiste, ni qu'il reste, elle voulait juste être seule un petit moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait vu … et justement, cela la perturbait un peu, surtout un certain point, pourtant, elle ne dit rien car elle savait qu'elle ne pourra pas faire autrement. Elle empêcha ses larmes de monter aux yeux et se mit dos à lui, disant qu'elle voulait se reposer.

Lorsqu'Aragorn sortit de la chambre, Léhonora se leva afin de se rapprocher de la porte, elle savait que le Seigneur Celeborn se trouvait là car elle avait entendu ces pas dans le couloir. Elle était consciente qu'écouter aux portes était fortement impoli mais elle s'en moquait, elle voulait savoir ce qu'ils allaient dire. Il y eut un silence et ce fut son père qui engagea le sujet.

- Elle ne continuera pas avec nous. Elle restera ici en attendant que les temps se calment, sinon, elle partira aux Havres Gris.

Celeborn hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Le voyage risquait d'être dangereux, il se fera que si cela était vraiment nécessaire, si cette guerre donnait la victoire à Sauron. Léhonora se mit à pleurer et se jeta sur son lit, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. Pourquoi personne ne prenait en compte ses choix ? Elle se sentait trahit par sa propre famille. Elle avait une sensation que tout se brisait autour d'elle. Elle refusa à ce que la Dame de Compagnie lui apporte de la nourriture, elle resta allongée sur le lit, le regard vers la fenêtre, les rideaux blancs s'envolant au rythme du vent de Lorien.

Au petit matin, elle se décida à sortir, elle devra affronter son père à un moment ou à un autre, autant le faire le plus rapidement possible. Elle savait que le départ de la Communauté était proche, elle était bien décidée à se faire entendre. Elle se nettoya, se coiffa et s'habilla d'une robe clair et légère. En chemin, elle croisa Rùmil dans l'escalier pour regagner la terre ferme. L'Elfe gardien lui sourit et elle répondit :

- Heureuse de te revoir Rùmil. Tu sais où je peux trouver mon père ?

L'Elfe lui répondit qu'il était avec les autres membres de la Communauté à l'endroit où ils étaient installés.

- Merci. Mes salutations à Haldir.

Rùmil inclina la tête en signe d'approbation et elle continua son chemin. Elle s'arrêta près d'un arbre, un peu à l'ombre, à observer ses compagnons qui semblaient sereins et reposés après ce long séjour en Lorien. Elle sourit et se disant qu'elle aimerait pouvoir avoir ce même sentiment de paix, de tranquillité. Elle soupira et fit demi tour, pourtant, une voix l'interpella non loin d'elle. Elle s'arrêta sans se retourner.

- Je t'ai entendu hier, quand tu parlais avec le Seigneur Celeborn. Tu sais que tu ne me retiendras pas. Il te faudra plus que m'enfermer dans une tour pour m'empêcher de partir.

Aragorn lui prit le bras afin de la voir en face. Il avait un regard gris sombre, un regard qui pénétra au plus profond de la jeune Elfe qui ne céda pas face à son père.

_- Je pourrai faire plus que de t'enfermer Léhonora. Ne m'y tente pas._

Il était froid et sa fille finit par baisser les yeux. Elle se dégagea brusquement de son emprise. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle allait exécuter la demande de son père mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, loin de là. Le Rôdeur crut voir une lueur de malice dans son regard, une lueur qui signifiait qu'elle ne voulait pas être défiée.

_- Tu ne me laisses pas vivre ma vie, tu ne m'écoutes jamais. De mes choix, tu n'en as rien à faire._

_- C'est faux …_

_- Non, je ne dis que la vérité. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'enfermer car je suis déjà prisonnière._

Certains Elfes s'arrêtèrent en chemin en entendant leur dispute. Léhonora se tut, ne voulant que tout le pays les écoute, pourtant, les murmures étaient bien là. Aragorn aurait voulu continuer la conversation plus loin, dans un endroit plus tranquille mais elle refusa.

_- J'accepte ta décision. Je ferai ce que tu voudras. Mais sache que si on se sépare maintenant, jamais nous serons réunis de nouveau._

Le regard froid d'Aragorn fit place à de l'incompréhension et à de l'inquiétude mais il ne pu la questionner car elle disparut dernière les arbres.

Léhonora avait rapidement quitté Caras Galadhon où elle retrouva Ombre Sauvage non loin des remparts. Elle siffla afin de montrer sa présence, de le rassurer et il s'approcha d'elle en hennissant. Elle passa sa main dans ses longs crins noirs et le monta. Elle était juste passée dans sa chambre afin de récupérer son arme, et elle lança l'étalon à travers la forêt jusqu'au camp d'Haldir.

Haldir se trouvait dans les hauts arbres de la Lorien, à guetter avec les Gardiens. Ils étaient sur leur garde, sachant qu'un petit groupe d'Orcs étaient dans les parages. Un grand nombre avait été décimé mais certains avaient pu s'échapper, les Elfes les attendaient de pieds fermes mais quelque chose attira leur regard. Une approche rapide, en pleine nuit. Un messager ? Ou un ennemi mais imprudent ? Haldir demanda à ses archers de se préparer à tirer. Il voulait éviter de faire une erreur mais un cavalier seul était assez suspect, même s'il venait de la cité, les espions se faufilaient partout. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il reconnu la cavalière.

Il fit signe de baisser les armes tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre la rejoindre avant qu'elle n'arrive à leur niveau. Orophin la reconnu et se demanda la raison qui l'a poussé à venir ici en sachant que la Communauté devait partir le lendemain. Il espérait seulement qu'elle n'annonce pas une mauvaise nouvelle mais il sut que cela n'était pas le cas car Haldir semblait furieux lorsqu'il fut en fasse d'elle. Il comprit aisément qu'elle n'était pas censée être ici.

- Haldir, mon père refuse à ce que je continue le voyage. Il croit que je ne suis pas capable de les suivre. Je refuse de rester ici sans rien faire, surtout en sachant qu'on risque de m'envoyer aux Havres Gris.

Le Capitaine des Gardiens laissa tomber sa colère à l'écoute de son amie. Il sentait la détresse en elle, une sorte d'incompréhension.

- Une trahison collective. Oui, c'est bien cela. Toujours à décider de ma vie dans mon dos et m'annoncer cela au dernier moment, me mettre sur le fait accomplit. Et on ose me dire que cela est pour mon bien ? Rien de tout cela n'est honnête. Rien. Rien.

Léhonora se blottit dans les bras d'Haldir, cherchant un réconfort qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé pour soulager sa peine. Elle se calma rapidement et Haldir lui permit de rester parmi les Gardiens pour la nuit.

- Haldir. Je ne rentrerai pas à Caras Galadhon demain matin. Je ne pourrai dire au revoir à mon père en ignorant si on se reverra un jour.

- Ecoute-moi. Je crois que tu fais une erreur. Tu t'apprêtes à faire votre séparation dans la colère, une chose que tu regretteras toute ta vie.

La jeune Elfe ne répondit pas mais sentait au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison. Cependant, cela ne changera au fait que son père voulait la voir partir mais elle refusait cette décision. Haldir la fit monter dans le refuge dans les arbres, ils y seront plus en sécurité.

Il était bien tôt quand Léhonora se réveilla, l'aube n'était pas encore levée bien qu'elle n'allait pas tarder. Elle avait mal dormit cette nui là, quelque chose l'avait tracassé durant son sommeil. En bas, elle entendit Ombre Sauvage l'appeler. Elle se leva et descendit tandis que les Elfes présents lui demandèrent de faire attention une fois en bas. Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son père partir ainsi, le laisser partir en sachant ce qui s'était passé la veille. Sans prévenir, elle monta l'étalon noir et se dirigea au galop vers la cité. L'étalon avait une allure rapide mais régulièrement.

Pourtant, ils arrivèrent trop tard. Il avait pénétré dans la cité, sentant que l'urgence était là, surmontant sa peur de la présence humaine, il ne s'arrêta pas et n'hésita pas à poursuivre sa route jusqu'au fleuve. Il s'arrêta, seuls les Seigneurs de Lorien et quelques Elfes se trouvaient là. Léhonora fit faire demi tour à sa monture, empruntant un chemin rocailleux, grimpant sur la falaise suivant le fleuve de l'Anduin jusqu'à arriver au bout. Les embarcations étaient visibles et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage en se souvenant de comment ils étaient quittés. Elle fit cabrer Ombre Sauvage qui hennit, comme pour dire « au revoir ».

Léhonora retourna dans la cité à contrecœur, le cœur lourd. Galadriel sentit cela, cette envie de les suivre malgré tout, Léhonora n'était pas une Elfe comme les autres, elle voulait combattre, elle était née dedans. Le combat était sa vie, sans cela, elle ne savait plus quoi faire de ses quatre mains. La Dame de Lorien su qu'elle risquait de partir, elle savait lire dans les esprits et vit bien que sa petite-petite-fille voulait continuer cette mission avec la Communauté…non, elle voulait demeurer auprès de son père et ce combat était le sien. Bien qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, elle avait déjà choisi son peuple : celui des Hommes.


	22. Deux origines, un seul chemin

Bonsoir à tous, navrée pour ce très long retard qui est impardonnable mais je n'ai pas abandonné pour autant les fics. Voici le dernier chapitre de la Communauté de l'Anneau, la suite sera dans Les deux tours, fic prochainement en ligne. Merci d'avance pour votre patience, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.

Léhonora

Deux origines, un seul chemin

Léhonora se réveilla de nouveau cette nuit-là, en proie à un cauchemar. En sueur, tremblante, la présence du Seigneur Celeborn l'apaisait. C'était toujours la même chose qu'elle voyait, les mêmes scènes défilant devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. La communauté, attaquée aux Chutes de Rauros, divisée, dispersée, l'odeur du sang et de la mort. Ses rêves étaient mêlés de vision et de cauchemar, comment parvenir à faire la part des choses ? Ses craintes étaient retranscrites mais en même temps, des visions lui étaient envoyées afin de l'avertir. Étant incapable de les différencier tant cela l'entraînait dans le délire, elle se sentait impuissante d'agir. Agir pour quoi faire finalement ? Elle était ici, la Communauté avait reprit la route deux jours auparavant par le fleuve. Même à cheval, elle n'arrivera sans doute jamais à temps aux Chutes pour les aider voir les prévenir. Ses compagnons étaient suivis mais de cela, ils le savaient sans aucun doute.

Le Seigneur de Lorien, sentant qu'elle s'apaisait lentement, la laissa se rendormir. La situation était difficile pour elle. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait même si cela n'avait guère encore été évoqué. Un convoi devait partir la semaine suivante pour les Havres Gris, et elle fera partie du voyage comme son père le voulait, elle le savait et elle semblait s'y soumettre malgré elle. Depuis le départ de la Communauté, elle restait distante, se refermant sur elle-même comme essayant de se chercher, de savoir qui elle était au fond d'elle. Elle avait la sensation qu'on la privait de ses origines, qu'on lui imposait des choix qui n'étaient pas les siens. Elle aimait le peuple des Elfes mais encore plus celui des Hommes, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi. Elle le sentait dans son cœur.

Ce jour-là, elle se tenait sur une falaise donnant vue sur la cité et sur le fleuve. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était là, regardant vers l'Ouest, vers le pays de ses ancêtres. Ses longs cheveux ondulés volaient au rythme du vent tandis que sa robe verte se soulevait discrètement.

-Je savais que je te trouverai ici. Il n'est guère prudent de sortir de la sorte sans escorte. La forêt est dangereuse ces temps-ci, fit le Seigneur Celeborn.

Léhonora se retourna vers lui alors qu'il descendit de sa jument blanche afin de s'approcher d'elle. Elle n'était pas si imprudente que cela, son épée était toujours accrochée à sa ceinture. Shannara faisait partie d'elle, son âme même. Que dire face à cela ? Rien du tout. Cela ne servirait à rien.

-Ce choix ne t'est pas imposé…

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai, coupa-t-elle, mon père m'a abandonné ici, décidant de ma vie, de mon destin sans savoir ce que moi je désirai.

Il savait ce qu'elle désirait, c'était de combattre dans cette guerre et d'y perdre la vie car elle pensait ne rien avoir quand celle-ci sera terminée. Comment trouvera-t-elle un époux en sachant ce passé de guerrière, en sachant qu'elle ne pourra donner d'héritier ? Si elle devait partir à Valinor, elle devra vivre éternellement avec ce manque de quelque chose en elle, d'identité et de besoin de maternité. Si elle restait, deux choix se présentaient : la mort au combat ou une vie en tant que Princesse aux armes bien que cela ne soit guère apprécié. Le Seigneur Celeborn l'informa qu'il la ramenait à Caras Galadhon et elle monta derrière lui sur sa monture.

Cette nuit là, elle ne dormit pas, restant assise sur le canapé avec un livre entre les mains. Qu'avait-elle des Elfes hormis l'immortalité, le Don de Voyance, leur grâce ? En la regardant, on ne voyait qu'une humaine, quelque peu différente vu ses origines, on repérait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui la différenciait des autres. Ce regard gris hérité de son père, ce physique venant des Dùnedain, ce sang coulant dans ses veines qu'elle sentait bien plus qu'elle ne ressentait celui des Elfes.

Elle se leva, se regardant dans le miroir. C'était sa vie, son choix, son destin. Avait-elle le droit de laisser les autres décider pour elle ? Non, certes non. En quelques minutes, elle avait revêtu ses habits de chevauchée, attachée sa chevelure en queue de cheval, son épée à sa ceinture du coté gauche ainsi que son carquois. Elle attrapa sa cape noire qu'elle mit sur ses épaules, vérifiant l'Evenstar autour de son cou, elle sortir de sa chambre. La Dame de Lorien avait bien tenté de l'en dissuader mais en vain, sachant qu'elle ne pourra pas la retenir ici contre sa volonté.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'elle se retrouve sur le dos d'Ombre Sauvage sur le chemin des Chutes de Rauros. Elle ne cessa l'allure sous aucun prétexte, hormis pour prendre un peu de repos et se restaurer mais elle se devait d'arriver le plus vite possible sur les lieux. Sachant qu'elle n'arrivera pas avant l'ennemis, elle espérait parvenir à destination avant que la Communauté n'aille plus en avant. Elle avait comme un pressentiment, quelque chose d'étrange. Comme si cette dissolution était inévitable et que Rauros était la fin du voyage pour la Communauté. Elle ignorait si elle avait raison ou non et elle espérait pouvoir avoir cette réponse sans avoir à apprendre de mauvaise nouvelle sur cette cause.

L'étalon noir ne galopait pas, il volait avec légèreté et rapidité. Il sentait cette hâte et il ne voulait pas décevoir sa cavalière. Cependant, sans comprendre, sans prévoir sa réaction, l'animal sauvage se stoppa, hennissant en se cabrant brusquement. Prise par surprise, Léhonora lâcha prise sur la crinière et tomba en arrière. Des cris immondes, des bruits d'épées…elle arrivait trop tard et Ombre Sauvage prit la fuite face à la horde d'Uruk-Hai. Sans attendre, elle tira son arme avant de s'engager dans le combat, n'en laissant aucun s'échapper, tuant sans scrupule, sans remord.

Ils étaient nombreux, beaucoup trop nombreux et ils portaient la Main Blanche de Saroumane. Où était la Communauté ? Ils la repoussaient vers le fleuve, l'éloignant de ses compagnons. Ils semblaient chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Préférant abandonner la partie, elle s'enfonçant dans la forêt, favorisant son arc, s'épuisant moins de la sorte et pouvant continuer vers la direction où les bruits d'épées se firent entendre. Des Hobbits…Merry et Pippin, c'étaient eux. Elle accéléra l'allure. Mais quand elle arriva, ce ne fut pas les Hobbits qu'elle vit, ni un combat de ses compagnons avec ces créatures. Non, c'était Boromir, à genoux, percé de plusieurs flèches.

Alors que l'Uruk-Hai allait lancer sa dernière attaque qui lui fera perdre la vie, Léhonora s'interposa entre lui et le Prince du Gondor. Un combat s'en suivit mais un combat quelque peu inégal. La jeune Elfe n'était pas assez forte face à lui, sa puissance était dans son arme et sa carrure que Léhonora n'avait pas. Elle finit au sol, désarmée. Son regard ne tomba sur aucune arme aux alentours. L'Uruk-Hai allait frapper quand il s'arrêta soudainement, se figeant. Une lame lui traversa le corps. Une fois, deux fois avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

Boromir était parvenu à se relever dans un ultime effort afin de lui venir en aide, cependant, après être sûr d'avoir achevé cette créature, il s'effondra. Léhonora s'approcha de lui, posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Je vous demande pardonne Ma Dame pour les paroles blessantes que j'ai pu avoir envers vous, souffla-t-il.

Jamais ils n'avaient été en bonne relation mais elle ne voulait pas de son pardon, il y avait prescription. Elle lui demanda de ne pas parler, d'économiser ses forces et que son père saura le soigner. Il avoua avoir voulu prendre l'Anneau à Frodon et avoir échoué à protéger les Hobbits.

-Mais l'héritière du Gondor est sauve. La Cité Blanche est sur le point de tomber.

-Votre honneur est sauf Prince de Gondor et je vous promets que Minas Tirith ne tombera pas, ni le peuple du Gondor.

Tout fut silencieux, seul le chant des oiseaux et la mélodie des Chutes accompagnèrent la mort du fils de Gondor. Elle n'avait pas vu arriver son père, ni Legolas et Gimli, ils s'étaient fait discrets. La jeune Elfe respira un bon coup avant de relever son regard vers Aragorn. Bien qu'il ne disait rien pour l'instant, au fond de lui, elle sentait une pointe de colère par le fait qu'elle se retrouve ici, cependant, pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir emprunté ce chemin qui était le sien et son choix propre ?

Le Prince de Gondor fut installé dans une des embarcations, la laissant aller sur l'Anduin jusqu'aux Chutes qui l'emportèrent vers ses ancêtres. Le Gondor attendra son retour mais il ne reviendra pas. Les compagnons qui restèrent gardèrent un moment de silence en respect et honneur pour cet homme. Ils venaient de perdre un compagnon et la Communauté était en train de se dissoudre. Léhonora l'avait vite compris mais Legolas avait sans doute espéré qu'ils rattraperont Frodon et Sam qui avaient traversé le fleuve pour suivre leur route. Ils devaient continuer seuls mais en rien la Communauté avait échoué comme le pensait Gimli.

-Merry et Pippin ont besoin de nous. Tant que nous resteront unis, même si les distances nous séparent, la Communauté restera vivante sur ces terres, fit Aragorn, rassemblons que ce qui nous sera nécessaire et allons chasser de l'orcs.

Legolas et Gimli sourirent, comme si l'espoir venait de renaître, un espoir disant de ne jamais abandonner. Cependant, Léhonora resta à l'écart, sans doute attendant une quelconque réprimande de la part de son père. Il s'approcha d'elle, posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Quoi que je dise ou fasse, je sais que tu passeras outre tout cela. Te voir ici me fais que tu sais ce que tu fais, que tu as finis par savoir où était ta place dans ce monde même si ton choix me chagrine au fond de moi.

Elle comprit par cela qu'il acceptait son choix et elle répondit à cela par un hochement de tête. Les quatre compagnons ramassèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin, récupérant des flèches, nettoyant rapidement les lames, ils se mirent en route à la poursuite des Uruk-Hai, espérant au fond d'eux que le Porteur de l'Anneau et son ami auront cette force et ce courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de leur mission. Pourtant, durant un instant, le regard gris de Léhonora se posa sur une ombre noire dans la forêt, Ombre Sauvage, il hennit dans sa direction avant de partir dans un galop mélodieux.

Fin du tome 1 : La Communauté de l'Anneau.

Suite dans le tome 2 : Les deux tours, prochainement en ligne.


End file.
